Love at Divergent High!
by PMakepeace98
Summary: Tris is starting a new school called Divergent High. This is the story of her life at this new school, where she meets new friends, makes a boyfriend. Her parents are rich and famous and are hardly ever home. Fourtris all the way! Love divergent! Rated T due to minor swearing and possible lemons! Know the plot is overused but I like it!Review! I don't own Divergent!
1. New school, new friends

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 1: New school, new friends and the same annoying brother

I wake to what has to be the most annoying sound in the world. The sound of my alarm clock. The clock that tells me that it is time to wake up, at SEVEN in the morning. The clock that will forever be my least favourite thing in the World.

I roll onto my side and smack my arm down on the button that makes the noise stop. But, I don't get out of bed. I lay there, on my side, looking at the wall. My new bedroom is huge. My new house is huge. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. There are ten bedrooms, that all have an en-suite, there are also five bathrooms. One huge kitchen. One huge dining room. The huge living room. A library full of more books than I have ever read, and I read a lot of books. An indoor swimming pool. With a sauna and a hot tub big enough for like twelve people. A utility room. Three offices. A conservatory. A huge garden that has an outdoor swimming pool. A summer house that includes a living room, kitchen, downstairs toilet, three bedrooms that all have en-suites, two bathrooms and a smaller indoor swimming pool. A garage that fits all of our eight cars in it. In the house there is also a huge closet full of all my mothers' clothes ranges. She keeps a load of them here just in case. I love it. Though it is all a result of my parents being filthy rich. I mean my mum, Natalie, she's a world famous actress, a singer, a model and a fashion designer. And my dad works very high up in the government. Sometimes he even works with the President, who I have met by the way. He's actually a really nice and funny man. His family is nice too.

We have just moved to Chicago because my mum decided that she wanted us to move. Though, my parents are hardly ever home with us. When I say us I mean me and my brother, Caleb, he is ten months older than me…

There is a knock on the door. Speak of the devil.

"BEATRICE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET YOURSELF READY! SCHOOL STARTS IN A HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES!" He screams. He is the second most annoying thing on this planet.

We are starting a new school today, called Divergent High. He is super excited about it, he loves school. Which I think is completely crazy because I hate school, every single person I know that is our age hates school, except from him. It's annoying. We are just beginning our junior year and already I want it to end, I haven't even been to school yet. Well, since my old school in Florida where I did my sophomore year. But he already loves it.

I roll out of my bed and hit the floor with a slight bang. I groggily stand up and walk into my en-suite. I take a quick shower, blow dry my hair, curl my long, blonde hair, and brush my teeth before cleansing my face and putting on some of my moisturiser. I then dress in some plain black leggings and put my white bra on before my white crop top that has coloured flowers on it. I then put on some foundation, eye liner and mascara as well as some pink lip gloss before walking back into my bedroom and sliding on my black flats that have a small bow on the front of them and grabbing my black leather jacket of my king sized bed, I put it on and pick my school bag up off the floor and put my plain gold earrings, spray some of my favourite perfume onto my self, put some deodorant on before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to find my brother, Caleb, sitting on one of the bar stools next to the large island we have in the kitchen. He looks at me with an annoyed look on his face. He is wearing a smart light blue shirt that is tucked into his black trousers. He is also wearing a dark blue tie and his shoes are smart, black and polished.

I walk over to the island and take a chocolate chip muffin off the plate and take a bite into it.

"Why the hell did you take so long, Beatrice?" He asks.

"One, call me Tris. Two, I only took an hour, we have half an hour to get to school and it only takes ten minutes to drive there. And three, Why are you complaining?" I retort.

"Fine, Tris. But we have to get there early so we can actually be there on time." He says.

"Caleb, we're going to be fine. Stop making a fuss out of EVERYTHING." I say.

"Can we leave now?" He asks.

"Fine! What car are you taking?" I ask him.

"I'll take the BMW." He says.

"Okay, I'll take the Ferrari." I say before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I take the keys of the Ferrari out of the bowl and leave the house, with the muffin in my hands. Luckily the Ferrari is in the drive so I don't have to go in the garage. I unlock the black car and get in the drivers' seat, shutting the door of the car behind me. I put the key into the ignition and start the car. I take a bite of the muffin before putting the car in reverse and pulling out the drive way and start driving to school.

When I pull into the parking lot I stop the car in one of the spare spaces and finish my muffin before getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the back seat, shutting the door of the car behind me as I walk into the main entry way of the school. Everyone is staring at me as I walk.

I walk over to the reception desk to find a woman sitting behind it, she is drawing something on a piece of paper. She is hunched over as she is drawing so I can see that she has a tattoo of some sort of bird on her back. She has dark brown/black hair. "Excuse me." I say. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Tori, what can I do for you?" Tori asks.

"My name is Beatrice Prior; you can call me Tris though. I'm new here." I answer.

"Okay," She puts down her pencil and stands up. She walks over to a file that is on the shelves that are behind her. She comes back and sits back in her chair. She opens the file and looks through it. She pulls out a piece of paper and holds it out to me. I take it. "That is your timetable and your locker number and house are written at the top."

"House?" I ask, confused.

"You know that test you did a few weeks ago…" She trails off, I nod. "That was to determine what house you should be in and what classes you should do. You got three houses but we chose the one we thought you would fit into more. We have put you in Dauntless, which is full of the more sporty, brave, reckless people. I'm Dauntless too. You should get going, lessons are going to start soon and you have to get your stuff out of your locker. Everything you need is in your locker." Tori says.

"Thank you. See you around Tori." I say, she nods before going back to her drawing. I walk away, trying to find my locker, which is number 64T.

As I'm walking I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." A female voice says. I look up to find a girl around my age with mocha coloured skin.

"It's fine. I'm Tris." I say holding my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Christina. You're new here aren't you?" She says shaking my hand twice before smiling at me.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find my locker." I say.

"What's the number of your locker? I'll help you find it." She says.

"It's sixty four T." I say. She smiles brighter.

"That's right next to mine. What's your schedule?" She asks. I give her my timetable and she scans through it. "Oh my god, we have all of the same classes. We're going to be besties!" She squeals. "Follow me, I'll take you to your locker." She says before walking away. I follow her.

When we get to my locker I put in the code that is on the top of my timetable and it opens. I get out all the necessary books for the day and shut it again. Christina leads me to homeroom. "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You could hang out with us after school as well." Christina asks.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great!" I say, I'm glad I have made a friend and would possibly make some more.

As we walk to homeroom I'm thinking that this is going to be a great year!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this and I will update as soon as I can! Please review. This fanfic will include Fourtris and you will meet him and the rest of the gang in the next chapter. I will update my other stories soon, I promise, I just really wanted to get this one up. Being in year eleven means that I have had a load of coursework and exams to do. Though I finish school next Friday and will only have four exams after that, then I will be done. So I will be able to update regularly, and will be able to update the others. Please review!**


	2. Meeting the gang

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 2: Meeting the gang

We enter homeroom to find a mass of students sitting around, talking and laughing. The teacher isn't in the room yet. Christina leads me to a table in the back of the room which has six seats. Four of them are already occupied. Christina sits in one of the spare seats next to a boy. The other spare seat is next to another boy, but this boy looks hot. Actually more than hot, he looks amazing. "Well Tris, are you going to sit down?" Christina says and everyone at the table turns to look at me. The hot boy has these amazing blue eyes and you can see his abs through the t-shirt he is wearing. I nod and sit down in the spare seat. The boy is staring at me. I turn to look at him and smile, he smiles back. For some strange reason he looks familiar, but I shake that feeling off.

"So, Christina, are you going to introduce me?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Tris this is Will, Uriah, Marlene and Four. Guys, this is Tris, she is new here." Christina says, pointing at us as she says our names. So, the hot guy is called Four, well, it's original. I like it.

"So, Tris, where are you from?" Will asks me.

"Well, I have to move around a lot. I was born in Washington but I moved here from Florida." I tell them.

"Oh, what's it like in Florida?" Christina asked.

"It's hot. It's quite fun. School was terrible though, hated it. My brother on the other hand loves school." I say.

"What do your parents do?" Marlene asks.

"Uh, my parents are AndrewandNataliePrior." I say quickly. I don't want to make friends just because of who my parents are.

"Wait, what?" Uriah asks me,

"My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior." I say more slowly. These guys seem like nice enough people. They all stare at me in awe. "What? It's not as nice as you think. Yeah, we have a nice house, but they're hardly ever home, we have to move around a lot. I hardly ever get to see them." I say. The bell rings for homeroom and the teacher walks in. We have Tori, the woman that was behind the desk in reception. She sits behind her desk and looks at us all.

"Right, as it is Monday I will allow you to just sit and talk." She says and everyone starts talking again.

"So, what do your parents do; guys?" I ask them.

"Well, my parents are lawyers. Will's parents are doctors. Uriah's mum is a policewoman. Marlene's mum is a nurse and her dad is a security man. And Four's dad is the mayor of Chicago." Christina says. Four stiffens up when she mentions his father. I wonder why.

After ten more minutes of idle chit chat the bell rings and Christina and Uriah lead me to first period, which in our case is English literature.

The day passes by quite slowly, the classes were so boring. It is lunch time now and Christina is leading me to the cafeteria. When we get there; there are huge crowds of people scattered around the hall. Christina leads me to the line to get hot food, which at the moment isn't that long and we get to the front after a couple of minutes. There is a wide range of different foods ready to be eaten. I pick up a hamburger and some fries.

"Tris, you have to get some chocolate cake. It is amazing!" She says, excited about the cake.

"Okay." I say before picking up a slice of cake, putting it on my tray of food and following Christina to the table where a big group of people sit. I recognise Four, Will, Uriah and Marlene but no one else. Yet again there are only two spare seats, one next to Will and one next to Four. Christina takes the one next to Will so that leaves me with the seat next to the smoking hot Four. I sit in the seat next to Four and start eating my hamburger.

"So, are you going to introduce us Christina?" A boy that looks a lot like Uriah asks.

"Oh, right. Tris, this is Zeke, who is Uriah's older brother, Shauna, who is Zeke's girlfriend, and that is Lauren and Lynn. Guys, this is Tris." Christina says, pointing to us as she says our names.

"Hey Tris. Nice clothes you have on, where did you get them?" Shauna asks.

"Thanks. My mum brought them for me, I don't know where though." I say.

"Her parents are the legendary Andrew and Natalie Prior." Uriah says. They stare at me in awe.

"Wow!" Zeke says right before his phone buzzes. He gets it out of his pocket and reads something, he looks sad as he reads it. "Guys, you can't come round mine tonight. My mum and dad are busy. Tonight is officially cancelled." He says and everyone around the table looks sad.

"You could come to my place!" I say and they all look at me with bright smiles on their faces. "I mean, my parents aren't home and my brother is going to a friends' house for the night, so we'll have the place to ourselves. You can even sleep over. We have spare clothes and everything." I say.

"Are you serious?" Uriah asks, excited.

"Yeah. We have enough room, and there are many things to do, we have alcohol, and I can do a barbeque, if you want." I say. Everyone nods. "Well it's sorted then." I say.

We finish eating our lunch, all talking about what we are going to do at my house. We talk about many things before the bell rings and we all go off to our lessons. It turns out that me, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will and Marlene all have music so we go to music and sit at the table in the back of the room, all of the other students are already in there.

After a few minutes the teacher walks into the room and stands at the front of the class. It is Tori, again. "Tori teaches music, and art and has tutor. Just so you know." Four whispers in my ear. I nod and look at Tori again.

"Hello class, I'm guessing you all know about the battle of the bands competition in a few months, if you don't then ask someone to explain it to you. The principle, Mrs Matthews, has asked us to pick out two bands, from each class, to go up ahead other bands from other school in Chicago. So, today you are going to get in your bands and play a song to the class. Then we will decide which ones from this class are going through to the competition. Let's get started. You have twenty minutes to practise then we'll be watching." Tori says and everyone starts working.

"Right, which one of us is the best singer?" Uriah asks.

"Well, we haven't heard Tris sing, so we wouldn't know." Christina says.

"Can you sing Tris?" Marlene asks me.

"A bit. My mum kinda taught me." I answer.

"Tris will be the lead singer then." Zeke says.

"No, I am not being lead singer." I say.

"Yeah, you are. If your mum taught you how to sing then you are going to be good." Zeke says.

"Fine." I say. "What song are we going to do anyway?" I ask.

"How about Burn by Ellie Goulding?" Will suggests.

"Can you sing that Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, I can sing pretty much anything." I answer.

"Sorted then." Uriah says.

"Marlene and I will do back up singing." Christina says.

"Okay, I'll do the drums." Uriah says.

"Four and I will do the guitars." Zeke says.

"I'll do the keyboard." Will says.

"Sorted." I say.

"Let's do this thing!" Uriah exclaims.

Twenty minutes later and it is our turn to perform. So we take our places on the make shift stage and start playing.

"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn"

The whole class cheers and claps at us. Even Tori is clapping and smiling. We go back to our seats, all smiling and laughing.

"Oh My God! Tris! You were amazing!" Christina yells.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. I look away from her and back to the front of the room where the next group is getting ready to perform.

After that we just sit there and watch everyone else perform. Some of them were quite good, others not so good.

About ten minutes before the end of the lesson everyone had performed and we had all cast our votes on which band we wanted to be in battle of the bands. Tori was sat behind her old looking wooden desk, counting up the votes.

After a few more minutes she stood up with a smile on her face and walked so she was right in front of all of us. She looked around at us. "Well done all of you. You all did amazing performances, but, I am happy to announce that we have two bands with the most votes and shall be going on to do the battle of the bands." Tori says.

"The first band going through is… Tris' group!" She says happily and our whole class starts clapping and cheering at us. We just sit there with huge smiles on our faces. Uriah and Zeke are giving each other a bro hug, which personally, I think is quite cute. "The second group to go through is… Peter's group." She says, not so happy this time. Everyone stops clapping and I wonder why.

"Why isn't anyone clapping?" I ask Four.

"Because Peter and his little gang are the school bullies. They pick on everyone, even people twice their size. I suggest you stay away from them." Four whispers in my ear. The feel of his breath on my neck tingles my skin and makes me feel alive, in a weird way.

"Why did people vote for them then?" I say.

"Because people are scared of them." He says. I nod.

After another five minutes the bell rings and we all leave to go to our next class, which is History for me, Christina, Four and Zeke.

The rest of the school by drags on quite fast, faster than it did before lunch anyway, and it isn't long before we are all on the way to my house. Me driving my Ferrari in front and them following me in their cars.

I wonder how this is going to turn out.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews from the last chapter, it means a lot to know you like my writing. And so you know, I do want writing to be a part of my future. I have started planning and writing a book trilogy, and another book which is just a stand-alone book. I also have wrote films and TV show scripts, a director is interested in my script for a TV show about a group of teenagers and their life through sixth form. As I said in the last chapter I will update my other fanfics soon it's just that I am in year eleven and have had a load of course work to do, and now I have like 9 more exams to do. Though I finish school on Friday and I will be able to update more frequently after then, on this and my other stories. I am also disabled and I don't have much time to update at the moment, but I will start updating more frequently soon. I promise. If you have any questions feel free to message me, or put it in your review and I will answer during the next story. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Realising, games and sleepovers

Love at Divergent high

Chapter 3: Realising, games and sleepovers

When we arrive back at my house we all pull our cars, or motorbikes in Four's case, he still looks familiar but I can't quite pin-point where from, anyway, we pull our vehicles into the driveway. I get out of my Ferrari and walk to the door. When I have unlocked the white door I look back to find everyone standing in a line, staring at my house in awe. "Are you guys going to come in or what?" I ask them, they all look at me before running into my house. I enter the house and shut the door behind me. I lock it and put the keys in the bowl on the table in the hallway.

Everyone else is rushing around the house, looking at everything and they are still mesmerised by the place. I laugh and head into the kitchen to grab myself a drink of orange juice and I make a chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich because I'm hungry and everyone else is busy looking around. I sit at the Island, on one of the bar stools, eating and drinking whilst everyone rushes around.

After about twenty minutes I have finished eating my sandwich I put my plate and empty glass in the dishwasher and turn it on. Everyone enters the kitchen then and looks at me with looks of amazement on their faces. "So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask them.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Okay. If you want we can play it in the summer house that is outside, there's a swimming pool in it, and it is fully equipped with everything we'll need for the night." I say. They all nod. "Okay, what do you guys want for dinner because if you want a barbecue or something I will have to take the food down there and use the barbecue near the summer house instead of the one that is on the patio outside this house." I ask them.

"I want a barbecue!" Uriah exclaims. Everyone else nods.

"Okay." I say. I get some bags that we keep from our shopping trips and put some of the burgers and sausages in them. I also put the rolls into another bag. As well as some salad stuff and some crisps. "Do you guys want to help me with this?" I ask. Four, Will and Zeke step forward and take a bag each. I get my home made potato salad out from the fridge, and the coleslaw, and the ketchup and we all head down to the summer house, which is actually quite a trek away from the actual main house.

When we get there me and the guys that helped me carry the stuff put the things on the large table outside the summer house, which looks like another house. The table is large enough for twelve people to fit around it. There is ten of us, me, Four; Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Lauren. "When do you want the barbecue, now or later?" I ask.

"Now, I'm hungry." Uriah says. Everyone nods in agreement; I think they are still too amazed by my home to say anything.

"Okay." I say before heading over to the large silver barbecue that waits on the patio.

When I get to the barbecue I open the small cupboard at the bottom to get the bag of coal. I lift it up and rip the top open. I remove the silver racks from the barbecue and put them on the smaller table next to the barbecue. I then pour in some coal and use the lighter that is also in the cupboard where the coal was, to light the coal and get it working. When the coal is properly alight I put the racks back on and wait for it to heat up more. I unlock the door to the summer house and I go to the kitchen to get the tongs and other appliances that are used in a barbecue. I also get plates and cutlery and other things I may need. I get the fizzy drinks out of the fridge and get the glasses out of the cupboard.

As I am doing this Four enters the room and comes up to me.

"Hey. Do you need some help there?" He asks.

"Yeah please." I answer. He picks up the plates and drinks and glasses and I wonder how the hell he feels familiar. I pick up the trays and appliances and cutlery I need and follow him out of the summer house. He puts everything he is carrying on the large table and I do to. Before taking the trays and tongs and other things to the barbecue and putting them on the smaller table. "Four, could you bring me the meat please?" I ask. Everyone else is sitting around the table, chatting away to each other. Four nods and brings me the bag of meat. He places it on the smaller table and gets out the packs of burgers, I open them and out the burgers on the rack to start cooking.

As they are cooking, Four stays with me and I feeling of his presence is familiar. I look at him to find that he is staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him.

"I'm trying to figure out if you remember me. If you remember us. Trissy." He says and at the sound of my old nickname I remember. I remember everything from when we were little. We used to be best friends, until he had to leave me. I look at him in amazement.

"Toby?" I ask. He nods with a smile on his face. I smile at his before flinging my arms around his neck and holding him tightly. He holds me around the waist, tight, like he doesn't want to let go. I don't want him to. "I missed you." I tell him.

"I missed you too." He replies. "I'm so sorry I left you, I will never leave you again, I promise." He says and I can't help but smile more. I also remember the last thing he ever told me… "I love you, Trissy." He said before kissing me on the lips and leaving me.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I love you more than anything and it pained me to leave you. I will never do that again, I promise, I will always be by your side." He says, I smile and pull back so that I can see his face. I love him too, I always have, and I always will.

"I love you too." I say, he smiles and pulls me in for a kiss, we kiss passionately for a few minutes before someone taps my shoulder and I pull away to look at who tapped me. It was Christina, she looks shocked, and so does everyone else in the group.

"What's going on here?" Christina asks.

"We'll explain it to you later. I have to cook our food." I say. She nods and walks back to the table. Four stays with me as I cook our food.

Two hours later and we are all sitting in the living room of the Summer house, in a circle, some of us on the sofas, others on the floor. Toby and Christina are sitting on either side of me on the three seated sofa. The barbeque was fun and tasty, if I do say so myself. Now we are getting ready to play truth or dare.

"What is the punishment for not doing a truth or a dare?" Will asks.

"We could take a shot; you said you have alcohol don't you Tris?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, but what about school?" I ask.

"Well we'll stop playing before anyone gets too drunk and do karaoke or something instead." Zeke replies.

"Okay. I'll go get the shot glasses and some vodka, if that drink is all right with you guys." I say. They all nod and Tobias follows me into the kitchen where I get ten shot glasses and two bottles of vodka. I put the glasses on a tray and Tobias carries those back into the living room whilst I take the bottles of vodka. We put them on the coffee table in the centre of the circle and I give everyone a glass and pour some vodka into each one before taking my seat back on the sofa into between Tobias and Christina. "So, who's going to start?" I ask.

"Me!" Uriah screams as his hand shoots into the air.

"Okay Uriah, you can start!" I say. He squeals a high pitched squeal before looking around the circle and lingering his eyes on Zeke.

"Zeke bro, truth or dare?" Uriah asks his brother.

"DARE!" Zeke shouts.

"Okay, Tris, do you have hot sauce?" He asks me, I nod. "Zeke, I dare you to down a whole bottle of hot sauce." He says to Zeke.

"I shall do this dare, Tris get me the hot sauce." Zeke says and I bounce up from my seat and head into the kitchen, grab the hot sauce from the cupboard and run back into the room, giving it to Zeke before sitting back in my seat.

Zeke takes the lid off the hot sauce and chugs it down. After a few seconds he goes pale and looks like he is going to be sick. "URIAH, YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Zeke says as he stands up and runs to the toilet. After a few seconds we hear retching coming from the toilet and we all burst out in fits of laughter.

After about ten minutes Zeke comes back into the room looking terrible, he is sweating and everything. He sits back in his seat and looks around the circle. His eyes land on me. "Tris, T or D?" He asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"Pansycake!" Uriah exclaims, everyone looks at him.

"What does Pansycake mean?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's meant to be a huge insult except no one uses it any more, except Uriah." Toby tells me.

"Anyway, Tris, what happened earlier between you and Four? We need details." Zeke asks.

"Well, Four and I were best friends when we were younger. But he left me. I remembered him and I also remembered that he told me he loved me and kissed me before he left. At the barbecue he told me he loved me and I told him I love him and we kissed, and that is when you guys interrupted." I say.

"So does this mean you and Four are a thing?" Christina asks me. I look at Tobias and he leans into me.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I forgot to ask earlier." He whispers in my ear. I smile at him and nod.

"Yeah, we're a thing." I say to the group and they all look at Tobias and I, shocked. "Let's get on with the game. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask Christina.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Zeke and Uriah give you a makeover." I say. She drinks her vodka and pours another glass ready for if she has to drink again.

"Will truth or dare?" She asks Will.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to tell them." She says and Will looks as if he knows what she is talking about.

"Christina and I are dating." Will says and everyone, including myself, looks at them, astonished.

"Congrats." I say.

"Wait, if we are all saying who we're in a relationship with, I must say Marlene and I are dating." Uriah says.

"So are Shauna and I." Zeke says. Lynn and Lauren just sit there, saying nothing.

"Can we just get on with the game?" Lynn asks.

"Shauna truth or dare?" Will asks her.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." Will says. She stands up and so does Zeke, they walk into a little closet that is by the front door, it is where we keep some coats and jackets. "SEVEN MINUTES START NOW!" Will shouts and it isn't long before we here moans.

It is now eleven o'clock at night and everyone except Tobias and I have gone to bed. The game of Truth or Dare was quite fun although none of us got completely drunk. Lynn and Lauren are the most drunk. In the end we didn't do karaoke as it was too late. I stayed down here to clean up and Tobias decided to stay and help.

We are now sitting next to each other on the sofa, in a comfortable silence. "Do you want to know why I left you?" He asks me. I look at him and nod. "My dad forced me, he said that I shouldn't be hanging around with you too much as you aren't good enough for me. But what you didn't know about me when I was a child was that he abused me, he still does." He says and I look at him, shocked. He then takes of his t-shirt and turns so his back is towards me. I see scars and cuts and bruises. Marcus, his father, the Mayor, did this too him.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for. I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you too." I say before leaning in and kissing him, passionately. It isn't long before we are laying down, him topless and on top of me. I pull back. "We shouldn't go too far right now." I say.

"You're right. Just so you know, I am never going to push you into anything you don't want to do." He says.

"Good. We should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, I'll sleep down here." He says.

"No, come sleep with me. It's been a while since I could be near you and I don't want to let you go." I say.

"I don't want to let you go either." He says.

We walk upstairs and get in bed in the room that was left spare after everyone else decided where they were going to sleep. We kiss and say our final goodnights before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Just to let you know with my other fanfics I will start updating them after Friday as Friday is my last day of school and I won't have exams for another two weeks. I will update this one as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I was also wandering if one of the girls should get pregnant any time soon because I was going to make at least one of the girls get pregnant at some point in the story but I don't know if you want it to be soon (within the next few chapters) or a while from now. Tell me what you think****, also tell me who you think should get pregnant if that is what you want, if you don't mind just say that you would like a pregnancy soon but don't give me a name**. I have everything else planned out I just need to know in this case. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	4. Fun and Problems

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 4: Fun and Problems

It is now Saturday and Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene and I gathered at Zeke's and Uriah's house to discuss what we were going to do for battle of the bands. My first week at Divergent High was actually all right, I had some friends in all of my classes so it was good. Tobias and I are doing good, I found out everyone calls him Four because that is his number on the basketball team, which Zeke, Uriah and Will are also part of. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I all tried out for the cross country team. We all got in.

We are all sitting in Zeke and Uriah's living room, eating pizza and drinking lemonade which was made by their mum and I have to say it is the best lemonade I have ever tasted.

"What are we going to sing for the battle of the bands competition?" Will asks, we all look at him.

"I don't know, why don't we make a list of songs we like and that we can do, then pick from that?" I suggest. They all nod.

"How long have we got to perform?" Christina asks.

"The maximum time is fifteen minutes; you can have anything between two and fifteen minutes." Uriah answers.

"Yeah, a lot of bands do mash-ups or, if there are both boys and girls in the group, they do boys vs girls, then sing a song together." Zeke says.

"We could do that!" Marlene says.

"Yeah, us girls could sing a song then you boys, then we do a song together." Christina says.

"Great, so now we need to think of three songs that we can do together." Will says.

"Do we need to have a theme, or do we get to pick random songs?" I ask.

"We can pick random songs as long as there isn't too much swearing." He says.

"Okay. So let's make a list of some songs we like." I say.

"I'll go get some paper and a pen!" Uriah shouts before jumping up from his spot on the floor and running out of the room.

A few minutes later he runs back in and sits back in his seat. In his hand he holds some white paper and a black pen. "Let's go round in the circle saying a song we like and I will write it down." Uriah says as he takes the lid of the pen and gets ready to write. "Marlene, as you are on my right and you're my wonderful girlfriend, you can go first." Uriah says. Marlene blushes and starts thinking of a song.

"Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding." Says Marlene.

"All of me by John Legend." Will says.

"Happy by Pharrell Williams." Christina says.

"My blood by Ellie Goulding." I say.

"Troublemaker by Olly Murs." Tobias says.

"Who we are by Imagine dragons." Zeke says

"Children of the sun by Tinie Tempah and John Martin." Uriah says.

And that is how it keeps on going, we go around the circle calling out songs we like for another half an hour and then we spend another half an hour deciding what songs we could actually do. Then we spent another half an hour deciding what three songs we were going to do.

In the end we decided the girls were going to go first singing My Blood with me and Christina singing the main bits and Marlene singing back-up. The boys would then follow doing I love you by Wookid with Tobias singing and the others doing back-up. Then we will be doing Find you by Zedd together with Tobias and I singing and everyone else joining in on the 'I will find you' parts. Uriah will be doing the drums all the way through, Zeke and Tobias will be doing guitars, Marlene and Will the keyboards and Christina and I will be singing and I did the stupid thing of telling them I could play the violin so now I am playing the violin whilst the boys are doing I love you. But, I suppose now we know what we are doing we can get on with practising, the competition is in three weeks.

Though, we aren't going to practise yet, we're waiting until we go back to school on Monday.

So, now we are playing a game of truth or dare, we are already a couple of rounds in and it is now Zeke's turn. His eyes land on me. "Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare." I answer.

"Okay, as you are an extremely good singer I would like to dare you to sing my heart will go on by Celine Dion." He says.

"Easy." I say before standing up. Zeke puts on the karaoke machine and gives me the mic. He sits down and everyone turns to face me. The music starts.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go 'till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

I look at my friends faces to see that they are all crying, looking at me in awe. I put the mic down and sit back in my seat between Tobias and Christina. They are all watching me. "Are you guys going to stop crying?" I ask.

"That was amazing. You completely ruined my dare." Zeke cries.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say.

"I knew you could sing but that was better than Celine Dion. How the hell can you sing that well?" Christina says.

"Thanks, but I'm really not that good." I say. Everyone looks at me like I have said the wrong thing. "Guys, I'm really not that much of a good singer. This game is getting boring, can we play something else?" I ask, trying to get out of the situation.

"We could play never have I ever." Uriah says as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hands. Everyone nods and wipes their tears away with their hands. "I'll go get the shot glasses and some more lemonade, we haven't gotten any alcohol." Uriah says and he leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back with a tray of shot glasses and a large jug of lemonade. He puts them on the coffee table and sits down; everyone grabs a glass and takes it in turns to pour in the lemonade.

"I'll start." Christina says. "Never have I ever taken any drugs except medicinal ones." No one takes a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex." I say. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina take a shot. I look at them, shocked. "When?"

"In your summer house on Monday night." They all say at the same time.

"Never have I ever eaten a crayon." Tobias says. Zeke who has poured himself another shot drinks it and Tobias smiles at him, and Zeke looks at him angrily.

"Never have I ever read a book and cried." Zeke says and the rest of us take a shot. "What books made you cry?" He asks.

"The fault in our stars." We all say at the same time.

"And the hunger games books." I say and they all, apart from Zeke, nod.

"And many other books." Christina says and we all, apart from Zeke, nod.

The game continues and I learn a lot of interesting and not so interesting things about my friends.

At five in the afternoon Tobias, Christina, Will and I leave the house to go home. I gave Toby a lift in my Ferrari so I am giving him a ride home as well. We get in my Ferrari and drive the fifteen minute drive back to his house.

When I pull into his driveway and stop the car he takes off his seatbelt and looks at me. "Why don't you come in for a bit? My dad shouldn't be home for a while." He asks me.

"Sure." I say with a smile on my face. I take of my seatbelt and we both get out of the car. I lock it and he leads me to the white front door of his house. He unlocks it and leads me into his home.

We walk into the rather large living room that has cream coloured walls and white furniture. We sit on the larger white sofa and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?" He says to me.

"Yeah, and I love you too." I say.

"Good. So, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asks me I look at him with a huge smile on my face to see that he is smiling at me too.

"Of course. And where, may I ask, would you be taking me?" I reply.

"It's a surprise!" He exclaims.

"Fine. But you know I hate surprises." I reply.

We sit there for a while in a comfortable silence. "I really need a wee, I'll be right back." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say before removing my head from his shoulder. He stands up and leaves the room, he walks up the stairs and I hear the bang of a door closing.

I sit there for a few seconds, on my own, when I hear the sound of the front door opening. I look around to find Marcus, Tobias' father, staring at me with a look of hatred on his face. He storms towards me. "What are you doing here?" He asks me angrily.

"I'm here because I'm Tobias' girlfriend." I say and I instantly know it was the wrong thing to say. But before I can do anything he punches me with a lot of force. He pulls me up and pushes me onto the floor, hard, so that I am facing away from him. I hear the sound of him undoing his belt buckle and instantly know what is going to happen next. I wait for the lash and it comes, hard. I scream from the pain.

"TRIS!" I hear Tobias shout from upstairs. I can hear him trying to get the door open. More and more lashes come and it hurts. I cry and scream. All I can think about is Tobias and how he has managed to put up with this for all of these years.

Marcus doesn't stop and my vision is starting to fade. I'm losing too much blood. The pain in unbearable.

I hear the bang of Tobias kicking down the door to the bathroom and hear him running down the stairs. After a few seconds the whipping stops and I hear people shouting and fists being thrown. I hear a bang, the sound of someone falling and landing on the floor. I feel someone picking me up and I look up to see the faint outlines of Tobias. "Tobias!" I say, and that is the last thing I say before my vision goes black.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Anyway, I have decided that there is going to be a pregnancy soon, but it won't be Tris. Tris is going to get pregnant at some point in this story but it won't be for a while yet as I have other things I want to do. Just so you know. And when I say a while I mean, a while. I want this to be a long story about their lives in High school and I may do a sequel about them in college, I don't know yet. It is my last day of school tomorrow and after that I only have four more exams and I am done with Secondary school. And I will be going to college in September. So between now and September I will be able to update this and my other fanfics regularly. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions you can PM me or just ask me on your review!**


	5. Hospitals

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 5: Hospital

Four/Tobias' POV

I can't believe Marcus has just beaten my Tris. I hate him. I hate his guts. As I sit here, in the ambulance with Tris who is lying, unconscious, on the stretcher with a bunch of people trying to stop the blood from seeping through the cuts on her back, all I can think about is how much I hate the man that I have to call my father.

Marcus is now in the police station, still unconscious from my punch, waiting to be questioned. I hope to god that he gets arrested and I never get to see him again.

I have texted all of our friends and told them to meet us at the hospital which is about a half an hour long drive from where we all live.

After another ten minutes of the doctors fussing around Tris we arrive at the hospital and Tris is being moved through the hospital, me following behind her but when we get to a certain part of the hospital a doctor tells me to wait in the waiting room and he will come and get me when they're done. No matter how much I refuse he won't give in and I am forced to stay in the waiting room. I sit in a chair in the corner of the room with my head in my hands, trying so hard not to cry.

After a few minutes I am distracted by someone calling my name. I look up and find all of mine and Tris' friends, looking at me with sad faces. They sit down in seats. "What happened Four?" Zeke asks me.

"We were at my house and my dad came home earlier than he was supposed to, I was upstairs, in the bathroom and I heard Tris scream, I knew something was wrong. I finally managed to get downstairs after kicking the bathroom door down and I ran downstairs to find my father whipping Tris. I knocked him out and got to Tris on time for her to say my name and go unconscious." I tell them.

"Wait, your father, Marcus Eaton, the mayor, beat Tris." Uriah asks, shocked.

"He's been beating me for years. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy." I tell them.

"He beats you?" Christina questioned. I nod.

"I have proof; there are so many scars on my back I have lost count. He at the police station now waiting to be questioned. And I hope to god he gets put in prison so that I never have to see the man I have to call a father again." I say.

"Have you told her brother?" Will asks.

"Nope. I don't have his number." I say.

"I have her home number." Christina says before taking out her phone and calling Caleb. After that we just sit in silence, waiting for some news on how Tris is doing.

After thirty minutes Caleb comes in and walks up to me. He pulls me up and pins me to the wall. "What happened to my sister? What did you do?" He shouts.

"I didn't do anything. My father came home earlier than he was supposed to and whipped her with his belt like he does with me. I knocked him unconscious so he couldn't do anything else. He's at the police station waiting to be questioned right now." I tell him.

"Caleb, it wasn't his fault." Zeke says and Caleb lets me go. I sit back down and Caleb sits next to me. And we wait. We wait for news.

After three hours the doctor finally comes into the waiting room and walks up to me. We all stand up and look at him expectantly. "How is she?" I ask.

"I'm guessing you're all her friends." The doctor says.

"I'm her brother." Caleb says.

"I'm her boyfriend. The rest are our friends." I say.

"Okay, well Beatrice has lost a lot of blood; we have to give her some blood transfusions. Luckily the cuts weren't too deep though, if they were any deeper she could have been paralysed for life. But she is still unconscious at the moment and we won't know anything else until she wakes up. From a bruise on her face we can tell that he punched her as well, luckily though no damage was done to her skull. Let's just hope she is in a lot of pain when she wakes up because if she hasn't then that means he has hit a nerve and she won't be able to feel her back, possibly forever." The doctor says and I hate Marcus more and more.

"Can we see her?" I ask the doctor.

"Yeah, you can, but as soon as she wakes up push the call button and some nurses and I will come and check on her." The doctor says.

"Okay. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. She's in room forty six." He says and we all leave to find her room.

When we get to her room we open the door to find Tris, looking sickly pale, lying in her bed with a cannula in her nose, there is a needle in her right hand giving her some sort of nutrients and another in her left arm giving her a blood transfusion. We all look at her in shock. I think I'm going to cry, there are tears welling up in my eyes. My 'father' did this. I turn around, ready to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Zeke asks me.

"I'm going to the police station, I need to see Marcus." I say, he chucks me his car keys, I catch them.

"Good luck." He says. I nod and leave the hospital.

…

When I arrive at the police station, ten minutes later, I get out of the car and storm through the doors of the station and walk up to the desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Marcus Eaton." I say to the lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, he's being questioned right now." She tells me.

"I have proof that he abuses people. I'm his son, he abuses me. I have the scars on my back." I say. She looks at me.

"I'll take you in then." She says before standing up, walking round the desk and leading me to the room he is being questioned in. She knocks on the door and after a few seconds a man dressed in a suit opens the door and looks at us. "He has proof that Marcus abuses people, he's Marcus' son, he has scars on his back." She says to the man.

"Come in boy." The man says and I follow him into the room. The lady from the des shuts the door behind me. I see Marcus sitting at the table, smiling cruelly at me and I have to look away from me. "Show me your scars boy." The man says.

I turn around and take off my t-shirt showing them the scars on my back. "He did that himself to make me look evil." Marcus snarls.

"Yeah, because I can really whip my own back and I really whipped my own girlfriend, the woman I love more than anything in this world. I hate you, you beat mum, and she's dead. You blamed me, you beat me, and now you've beaten Tris so bad she is lying unconscious in a hospital bed having to have blood transfusions because she lost so much blood. And if she doesn't wake up in shit loads of pain that means you have hit a nerve she won't be able to feel her back, possibly for the rest of her life. I hate you. You aren't my father." I shout.

"Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest for the abuse of Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior. You will be sentenced to ten years in prison and after that you will have a restraining order on both of them and their friends and family, and you can never be mayor again." The man who asked me to give them proof says.

"But I haven't done anything wrong." Marcus argues.

"We have enough proof. The hospital called us earlier and told us the state of Beatrice Prior and your son here has the proof that you abused him. Take him." The man says and the policeman in the corner of the room walks up to Marcus and pulls his up, Marcus has handcuffs on and the policeman drags him out of the room. "Thank you for the evidence. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I hope she's all right." The man says.

"Thanks. I should go and see if she's all right." I say and put my top back on. The man nods and I leave the station, get in Zeke's car and drive back to the hospital.

…

I arrive back at the hospital after ten minutes and I get out of the car and hurry back to Tris' room. I arrive at the room to find all of our friends, and her brother, sitting around the room, looking at her with sad looks on their faces. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Caleb are crying silently. I sit in a chair next to the bed and take Tris' hand in mine. "Has the doctor said anything else?" I ask the gang.

"No, they come in every hour to check on her but nothing has changed so far. How was things with your dad?" Zeke asks me.

"He's being put in prison for ten years and he will then have a restraining order on Tris, me, our friends and family. And he can't be mayor anymore." I say.

"Good. He doesn't deserve to be mayor." Caleb says through his tears. And we sit there and wait, in silence, for hours.

After three hours of sitting in silence and nurses trying to get us all to eat but not succeeding very much, I feel something. I feel Tris squeezing my hand. "Guys, I just felt Tris squeeze my hand." I tell them and they look at Tris, shocked. I feel it again and look at my hand, this time it was stronger.

"Tris?" Christina says and I look at Tris and see that she is trying to open her eyes. I stand up and I sit on the edge of her bed. I hear Tris scream and look at her, she is crying, awake.

"Tris, it's all right, you're safe now. Everything is going to be all right." I tell her softly as I stroke her hair.

"Tobias?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." I say.

"Toby, it hurts. Really bad." She says quietly.

"I know, but you're going to be all right. I promise." I say and I push the call button for the nurse. I kiss Tris' forehead and after a few seconds three nurses and Tris' doctor comes in and surround Tris and I.

"Tris, how are you feeling?" Her doctor asks.

"It hurts." Tris answers through her tears.

"What hurts?" He asks.

"My back." Tris answers.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?" He asks her.

"About a nine." Tris answers quietly.

"Okay, put her on the morphine drip for now, if it doesn't work that well we can put her on something stronger later." The doctor orders the nurses who nod and get to work on attaching Tris to the morphine drip. "Tris, is there anything that you can't feel?" He asks her.

"No, I can feel everything." Tris says and I'm happy she isn't paralysed.

"Good. Can you remember what happened?" He asks her.

"Yeah, Marcus came home early and beat me. Tobias stopped him before he could doing anything more." Tris answered. The nurses are done with the morphine drip and I can see Tris relax slightly.

"Is that making the pain better Tris?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Tris answers.

"Okay, I will continue to check on you every hour." He says.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Tris asks.

"Until the scarring is a bit better, we have stitched them and put some cream on it that help stitches heal quicker. And until you aren't in too much pain without being on much medication. It could take a week, two weeks at the latest." The doctor says.

"Okay." She says.

"Get some rest." The doctor says before leaving the room.

"Tris, I'm so glad you're all right." I tell her.

"I am too. Where's your father?" She asks me.

"He's in prison for ten years the he has a restraining order on me, you, our families and friends. He can't hurt us anymore. We're safe now." I tell her and she smiles.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too." I say and we kiss.

"Guys, stop with the PDA." Uriah says and we break apart and smile at him. We spend the next two hours talking and laughing before everyone decides they want to go home and get some sleep, promising they will be back soon. So they leave me and Tris alone. Tris yawns.

"Tris, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I tell her.

"Can you sleep with me, in the bed?" She asks me.

"Okay." I say before gently getting in the bed, trying not to knock any of the wires attached to her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says before falling asleep. I kiss her forehead one more time before falling asleep, knowing that everything will be all right, because my father can no longer harm us.

**Hey guys, what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review! I will update as soon as possible I promise.**


	6. Going home and Troubles

Love at Divergent High!

Chapter 6: Going home and Troubles

Tris' POV:

It has been Tuesday now, three days since I arrived at the hospital after my beating and I'm feeling better but my back still hurts like hell. The blood transfusions have given me back the blood I have lost and now I am just waiting to be able to go home. Both of my parents have called me to ask how I was, I told them I was fine. My friends have been so helpful and understanding and kind. In the past, I only had friends because of who my parents were, now I have proper friends and an amazing boyfriend that aren't just with me because of my parents. They are my true friends. I haven't seen much of my brother though, to be honest; Caleb and I have never had a great relationship. We are fine with each other but as our parents are hardly ever home he likes to take charge and thinks he can rule my life.

The doctor said that I can go home tomorrow and since Tobias no longer has anyone with him at home he is moving in with me, after explaining the situation to my parents and saying that I'll need some help after what happened they said that he could live with us. Caleb isn't that pleased about it but who cares. It's my home too, right.

As I'm sitting in my hospital bed, eating my lunch of a chicken, lettuce and mayo pita bread and some crisps from the hospital, Marlene comes into the room. I look at her and smile, she smiles back at me. Whilst I've been here Marlene has been like a mother to me. Making sure I eat and drink, helping me move around, I started getting out of bed yesterday with the help of the doctor, her and Tobias. She also helps get the knots out of my hair and helps the doctor clean and put cream on my wounds as well as dress them. She'd be a great mum, or nurse, which is what she wants to be, which is why she helps out with me a lot, her mum is also a nurse and has come to help out as well. "Hey." I say as she sits in the chair on the right side of my bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"I'm feeling all right, though my back still hurts a lot." I tell her.

"I'm not surprised. Do you want me to ask for some more medication?" She asks me.

"No, I'll be fine, they have to come and re dress the wounds anyway in about an hour and that usually helps a bit. How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Are you looking forward to going home?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I hate hospitals." I say.

"I know." She says.

"Marlene are you all right?" I ask her, she looks upset about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says.

"Don't lie to me Mar." I say.

"I'm not lying." She says and I give her a quizzical look.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me." I say.

"It's probably nothing." She says.

"So there is something wrong?" I ask. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right, Mar?" I tell her.

"I know, I just, don't want to say it and then end up having nothing to worry about." She says.

"But what if you don't say something then do have something to worry about. Won't it be nice knowing you can come to me? You can come to me anyway, but won't it be nice knowing that someone else knows and you can go to them if there is something wrong?" I say. "And I won't tell anyone else. I promise." I say.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You're right, I should tell someone. Uh, when we were at your house on Monday night, Uri and I had sex. When we woke up in the morning he found that the condom had broken during the night, we don't know if it was whilst we were having sex or whilst we were sleeping. And, I don't take the pill. So, I could be pregnant, but because it's only been about a week I won't be able to take a test or anything as the test doesn't work unless you have missed a period and I haven't yet, I'm not due on for another two weeks, so I have to wait." She explains as tears form in her eyes.

"Mar, it's going to be all right, okay. You have me and the rest of the gang here, for you and Uriah. If you are pregnant we'll all help and support you. If you want, when you're going to take the test you can come round mine and take it, I'll be there with you." I say. She is now crying.

"I'm scared. What are my parents going to think, or Uri's mum? What are we going to do?" She asks, scared.

"Look, I get that this is scary, believe it or not my parent had Caleb when they were eighteen, me when they were nineteen, and I know you're younger than they were but being a first time mum is a scary thing, especially when you're a teenager. But, you're going to be a great mum, see the way you have been helping me throughout these past few days, you have been like a mum to me when my mum couldn't be there because she has work. And I have met your mum and Uri's mum, I haven't met your dad but I've heard he is a nice man. They'll be fine with it, they'll help you through it. And so will we, your friends. We're here for you. Also, if you and Uriah are going to have a baby, you'll probably want to live together, you could live in my summer house, my parents don't mind, they said if any of mine or Caleb's friends need a place to stay then they can live with us. We have enough room. So you and Uri get room to yourselves you could have the summer house as there is everything you'll need in there for living purposes and my mum has a maternity collection that she has kept a lot of for cases like this and you can use some of those clothes, also I will help when it comes to buying baby stuff, I have more than enough money, you'll all be fine." I tell her.

"But what if you have to move again?" She asks me.

"I'll refuse. All of my life people have only been my friends because of who my parents are. And now I have found friends and a boyfriend who are with my for who I am, friends that actually care about me and don't just want to be with me for my money or whatever. I'm going to stay, I'm not going to leave any of you. Anyway my parents have enough money to keep the house we have now and to buy ten more like it. It'll be fine. And if they do have to move, the whole gang could come and live with me. Well, to be honest they could now but I don't think my brother would like that. I'm here for you Mar, always. All of us are." I tell her.

"You're an amazing friend, you know that." She says.

"You're an amazing friend too Mar. And, hey, you'd help me if I was in your situation, just like your helping me now." I tell her.

"Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem. Now stop crying. You're going to be fine." I tell her and she laughs before wiping her tears away with her hands.

"Tris, if I am pregnant, could you be my birthing partner, along with Uriah obviously." She asks me.

"Of course I will." I say and she stands up and embraces me, I hug her back. "Everything is going to be all right." I tell her.

Whilst we're hugging Tobias enters the room and stops when he sees us hugging. "Are you two all right?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Marlene says before letting go of me and leaving the room. Tobias sits in the chair to the left of my bed.

"What went on in here?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him before grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him up to me so I can kiss him. We kiss for a few minutes, until we have to pull away for air.

"All of my clothes and things I need are packed away in the drawers of the room next to yours." He says to me. He wasn't here because he was busy packing all of the things he needs into the room he is allowed at my house. We obviously are not allowed to share a room, because that is what Caleb said, my parents didn't mention anything about us not being allowed to share a room.

"Good. It's a shame we aren't allowed to share a room." I say.

"I know. But we could always sneak into each other's rooms at night." He says.

"Sure." I say before kissing him again.

The rest of the day is rather uneventful. The doctor comes and redresses my wounds with the help of Tobias and Marlene's mum. The rest of my friends come and we talk. The night is just Tobias and I talking and kissing and eating. Then me falling asleep at like ten o'clock, wrapped in the arms of the boy I love.

I wake up in the morning to find Tobias sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand in his, smiling at me, I smile at him. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." He says.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask.

"Well our friends are having a day off school and they should be here soon with a change of clothes for you. After the doctor has changed your dressings on your back and cleaned and put cream on your wounds, and signed the discharge papers, and given your medication to us you're free to go." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. "I'm hungry, could you go and get me some breakfast please?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asks.

"Uh, could I have a bacon sandwich, please?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say before kissing him and then he leaves the room.

After ten minutes he comes back with a tray in his hand the carries the bacon sandwich and a glass of orange juice. He puts it on the little table that he then wheels so it is in front of me. I start eating my sandwich. "Oh, by the way, the group has decided to change I love you to I won't let you go by Snow patrol for battle of the bands. Is that okay with you?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah. When are we going to practise?" I ask.

"When you're a bit better." He answers. I nod before finishing my sandwich.

Two hours later and my wounds have been re dressed, I have gotten dressed into fresh clothes, I have been given my medication to take home and I am ready to go home, with all of my friends. My brother decided to go to school instead of pick me up. I get into the back of Zeke's car with help from Zeke and Tobias, Tobias sits in the back with me and Zeke and Shauna sit in the front. Zeke makes sure to drive carefully so I don't move too much.

About forty minutes later we arrive back at my place and Tobias and Zeke help me out of the car and into the house. They lead me into the living room and help me sit on the sofa; I have trouble moving around too much so I need the help. When I am comfortable everyone just sits in various places around the room and we decide to spend the time watching movies. "What movie do you want to watch Tris?" Zeke asks me.

"Could we watch the hunger games?" I ask and everyone nods vigorously. Zeke puts in the film and we all watch it. It's great to have so many amazing friends.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Battle of the bands

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 7: Battle of the bands

It has been two weeks since I was released from hospital after Marcus beating me. It is Wednesday and Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Will and I are sitting in my living room, with our instruments, practising for battle of the bands, which is tomorrow night. We have been practising all week, we couldn't last week because I could barely move on my own, the gang helped me a lot, especially Tobias and Marlene. Now I am feeling better, it still hurts but it's not as bad and I can actually move around on my own.

We have decided on a name for the band, its Fourtris And Friends, apparently the rest of the gang ship Tobias and I so much they even came up with a ship name for us, Fourtris. We only agreed to it because we couldn't think of any other name for the band.

We have been practising and practising and what we are doing actually sounds really good. The way we mash the songs together is quite clever, though Will did think of it and he is the cleverest one here. I haven't been to school since the beating because not being able to move that well restricts you, so we have been practising at my place all week.

After another two hours of practising we stop and decide to just chill. So we watch movies and eat pizza that I ordered because no one could be bothered to cook one. Then, at about ten o'clock we all go to bed. Caleb hasn't been home all week, he's staying at a friends' house whilst we practise, he doesn't really like this sort of thing. The band have been staying here all week so we can practise. Though, because Caleb hasn't been here Tobias has been sleeping in the same bed as me, which is nice, knowing that I have him by my side. Sometimes I have nightmares about what Marcus did to me and he helps me when I do.

The next morning I wake up to find Tobias watching me with a big goofy smile on his face. I smile back at him. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." He says before kissing me.

"We should get out of bed and go make breakfast." I suggest.

"Okay." He says before getting out of bed and pulling me up with him. He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and together we get to work making pancakes for the band.

After a few minutes they all come down stairs and sit at the kitchen table. They all look tired and groggy. As it is battle of the bands tonight we get the day off to practise, so none of us have to go to school today. I'm not going back until next week anyway. Doctor's orders. We serve up breakfast and place a variety of topping, such as lemon juice, sugar, strawberries, chocolate spread, ice cream, and other things on the table and everyone digs in.

We spend the morning and some of the afternoon practising what we are going to do. Then at five o'clock at night we all get ready. Christina and Marlene help me. They dress me in black, high-waist, shorts with a white crop top and a black leather jacket, to cover the scars but still make me look good. I'm also wearing some black high heels. They curled my hair and did my make-up, basically a bit of foundation with eye liner, mascara and dark eye shadow to give my eyes a dusty effect. They then get themselves ready whilst I go downstairs to find the boys chatting on the sofa in the living room. They are dressed in simple jeans and t-shirts, with trainers on their feet. I walk over to them and sit on Tobias' lap. They all look at me in awe. "What?" I ask them

"You look amazing." Tobias says.

"Thank you. You guys don't look so bad yourselves." I tell them.

"Thank you." Tobias says.

When Marlene and Christina are done, half an hour later, we grab our things and head outside. I'm going with Tobias, Zeke and Uriah in Zeke's car and the other three are going in Will's car. The rest of the gang are going to be in the audience.

It doesn't take long to get there, as it is at our school this year, the show starts at eight so we have an hour, but they told us to get there an hour before the show starts so we can practise and see when we are going up, etc. We spend that hour practising for about forty minutes, then we go look at the list to see when we are going on. We are going up last so we have a while to wait. So we decide to just sit backstage and wait for our turn. When it is eight the host, the principle of our school, Jeanine Matthews, goes on stage and says a long-ish, boring speech about the competition before introducing the first act, which isn't from our school.

We don't pay attention to any of the acts or the amount of cheers and claps they are getting. We just sit there and wait. At about quarter to ten it is our turn, so we take our place on the stage and begin our performance.

Marlene: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Me: That feeling that doesn't go away just did

And I walked a thousand miles to prove it

And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts

The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks

As you sail from me

Christina: Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

My bones will bleach

My flesh will flee

So help my lifeless frame to breathe

Me, Chris, Mar: And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

Christina: The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him

And this was the ecstasy of love forgotten

Marlene: And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets

And my blood is all I see

As you steal my soul from me

Me: Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

Me, Chris, Mar: And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

That is when we switch into I won't let you go…

Tobias: No one can ever follow

No one can ever know

Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go

Never gonna be easy, was it?

You didn't think it'd be so much fun

The smile comes despite the danger, get some, get some

There's something happening here

There's something here that I just can't explain

I know I'm where I belong

Deep down inside I am no longer lost

T, Z: I won't let you go

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: So don't let go of me

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted something more

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted this right here

U, W: This is what you really want.

Tobias: No one can ever follow

No one can ever know

Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go

Zeke: Never gonna be easy was it

You didn't think it'd be so much fun

The smile comes despite the danger, get some, get some

Uriah: There's something happening here

There's something here that I just can't explain

Will: I know I'm where I belong

Deep down inside I am no longer lost

T, Z: I won't let you go

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: So don't let go of me

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted something more

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted this right here

U, W: This is what you really want.

Then we go into Find you…

Tobias: Silent love is calling faith

To shatter me through your hallways

Into echoes you can feel

And rehearse the way you heal

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Tobias: High on words we almost used

We're fireworks with a wet fuse

Flying planes with paper wheels

To the same Achilles heels

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go, whoa

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Tobias: Open up your skies

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

Tobias: To the speed of light

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

Tobias: Put your love in lights

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

All of us: I will find you

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go, whoa

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Me: Yeah you always make me go, whoa

All of us: Turn up your night

Turn up your night

Turn up your night

I will find you

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go

And we finish our songs to find everyone clapping and cheering and whistling. We all smile and get in a group hug, that felt amazing. When we get out of our embrace we look around to find the rest of the gang, Shauna, Lauren and Lynn at the front of the audience. Everyone is on their feet cheering. The judges are even clapping with smiles on their faces.

Half an hour later all of the contestants are on the stage waiting for the winners to be announced. Jeanine is talking about how wonderful tonight has been and how proud she is of each and every one of us. It's really quite boring. "Anyway, the winners of tonight are… Fourtris And Friends." Jeanine says and we all jump up, cheering. The audience clap and cheer. That's when Tobias pulls me in for a kiss and I let him. We don't care that there are people watching us.

"Get a room!" Shauna shouts at us and we pull apart to find everyone still clapping and cheering.

"So the money goes to Divergent High. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Congratulations to our winners." Jeanine says before leaving the stage. Shauna, Lynn and Lauren come running up onto the stage and embrace us all, even Lynn.

"You guys were so good. I never knew how good you were." Shauna says before kissing Zeke.

"Yeah, it was cool guys." Lynn says.

After that we all just go back to mine and sleep, school is closed tomorrow so we'll probably just play games and watch movies, you know, like we usually do. I, yet again, fall asleep wrapped in Tobias' arms and for once, since my beating, I actually have a good nights' sleep. Dreaming about my amazing friends, and boyfriend, and what my future might hold. But now is not the time to think of the future, I will take every day, every challenge as it comes. But no matter what happens in my life, I know I want, and will have Tobias and my friends with me, by my side, every step of the way.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. In the next chapter Marlene will find out if she is pregnant or not. I want you to tell me, just in case she is, what the baby should be, a boy or a girl, and give me some names for either gender. Later on I will do a poll for names, if she is pregnant. You'll have to wait and find out though. Please review.**


	8. Baby, or no baby?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 8: Baby, or no baby?

It has been nine days since the battle of the bands competition, everyone is still chuffed that we won. I have been at school all week and it feels good going out again. My back still hurts occasionally, but it is getting better, so is the scarring.

Today is Saturday and the boys in the gang are out all day, paintballing and doing boy things. Last weekend the whole gang just hung around my house and we played games, watched movies and ate a load of food, like you do when you win a battle of the bands competition.

Later today Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I are going to town to go shopping and just hang out. At the moment I am in the kitchen, washing the dishes up from breakfast. Caleb has gone out, he hasn't been here much since Tobias moved in, and Tobias is also out, so I am doing it. I am wearing a black dress that luckily covers my whole back. My hair is tied back in a ponytail. For make-up I am only wearing a bit of foundation, some mascara and eye liner.

As I am putting away the last of the dishes I hear a knock on the front door. I put the towel I was drying the dishes with on the counter and walk to the door. I open it to find Marlene standing on the other side looking worried. She is wearing black leggings and a white t-shirt. She also has a black shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder. "Hey, Marlene. What's up?" I ask.

"I need to do a pregnancy test." Marlene says. I nod and let her come into my home. I shut the door behind her before leading her upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Go in the en-suite and take it." I tell her, she nods and walks into the room slowly, closing the door behind her. I sit on my bed and wait for her to finish.

Five minutes later she comes in with the test in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks. I stand up and walk over to her. She gives me the test and I read what it says 'Pregnant 3-4 weeks' I hug Marlene and she hugs me back, still crying. "Everything is going to be all right, Mar. I promise. You have me. You have the rest of the gang with you. Does Uriah know you were coming here to do a test?" I ask her.

"No, he doesn't even know I was coming here. He left to early. He stayed at mine last night. But he does know that I missed my period. I just thought I'd give it a week, just in case I was just late or did the wrong calculations. But it hasn't come so I thought I'd do a test. I also have started to feel nauseas. What am I going to do?" Marlene says as she cries into my shoulder.

"You're going to tell Uriah, tonight. Then you're going to tell the rest of the gang. And tell both of your parents. I'll be there when you do if you want me to. Then you and Uriah can move into my summer house and everyone is going to be there for you, for Uriah, and for the baby. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I tell her.

"You are an amazing friend Tris." She says.

"You are an amazing friend too Marlene." I tell her. "Now wipe your tears and clean yourself up, we're going shopping in about two hours." I tell her and she laughs before letting go of me.

"Thank you." She says before walking back into the en-suite and shutting the door behind her.

One and a half hours later Marlene and I are in my Ferrari, driving to the mall that is twenty minutes away from my house. She had walked to my house as hers isn't that far away from mine. Christina and Shauna are meeting us at the fountain in the centre of the mall in thirty minutes.

After Marlene had gotten cleaned up we just sat in my bedroom talking about things, the baby was one of them. She said she wants a boy, just like Uriah and how Uriah said that if she was pregnant he wanted a girl that was just like her. She also told me about some names she liked, and I liked them as well. She asked me if I ever wanted to have kids. I told her that I do, just not yet. We also ate some pizza because she was hungry and that was what she wanted.

We got to town ten minutes before we were supposed to meet the other two. For the whole journey Mar had her right hand on her stomach, staring off into space, obviously thinking about her baby. When I stopped the car in the parking spot I looked at her and smiled, she was going to be a great mother. "Marlene, we're here." I tell her and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a mum." She says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're going to be a good one too." I tell her.

"Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem." I tell her and we get out of the car. I lock the car and put the keys in my bag before we walk to the doors of the car park that lead into the mall. We then walk to the fountain in the centre of the mall to find that Christina and Shauna were already there, you have to arrive early to a shopping trip, you just have to. After ten minutes of just standing by the fountain talking we shop. We shop in pretty much every clothes or shoe or lingerie shop there is in town. We shop for hours, well until the shops shut which is at like eight on a Saturday.

At eight I drive Marlene back to her house, Uriah is staying there again for the night. When I pull up outside her house she looks at me. "Can you come with me to tell him? My parents aren't home; my mum and dad have the night shifts today." She asks me.

"Sure." I tell her. We get out of the car and walk up her driveway and she unlocks the door to her house. We enter and she shuts the door behind us and we enter the living room to find Uriah sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looks at us as we enter the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" He asks us, still sitting on the sofa.

"It was good, how was yours." Marlene asks him as she sits next to him on the sofa.

"It was good thanks." Uriah says.

"Uriah, I need to tell you something." Marlene says after a little bit.

"What do you need to tell me?" Uriah asks, looking at Marlene.

"I'm pregnant." She says and Uriah looks shocked, but there is a hint of happiness there as well.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. So she is pregnant. In the next chapter you will find out Uriah's reaction to the whole thing. So, now you know she is definitely pregnant can you please tell me whether you want her to have a boy or a girl. So far I have two votes for girl and one vote for boy, that doesn't include my vote. Also give me some names that you like as suggestions so that I can do a poll later on in the fanfiction. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	9. Telling everyone

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 9: Telling everyone

"I'm pregnant." She says and Uriah looks shocked, but there is a hint of happiness there as well.

"You're pregnant?" He asks, totally mesmerised by the whole thing.

"Yeah! We're going to be parents." Marlene says with a smile on her face. Uriah embraces her and they both cry tears of happiness and joy as they hold each other.

"I'll go and let you two have some time to yourselves." I say before starting to turn around.

"Wait, Tris." Marlene says and I turn back to face them to find Marlene standing up and walking over to me. She embraces me and I hug her back. "Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem. How about I text the rest of the gang and see if they can come round mine tomorrow, you can come and tell them your news?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. We have to tell them sooner or later, I'll prefer sooner. Though, don't invite Lynn or Lauren, they're not a great fan of kids and they hardly ever hang with us anyway." Marlene says.

"Okay. I should go; Four is probably worried about me." I say.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Tris." Marlene says as she lets go of me.

"Yeah, I'll text you both with the time everyone is getting to mine by." I say.

"Okay, thanks." Marlene says.

"No problem. Goodnight guys." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." Uriah and Marlene say at the same time. I nod and leave the house, get into my car, I text my friends, except Tobias as he lives with me, and tell them to come round mine tomorrow at about one in the afternoon so Tobias and I have some time together in the morning. They text back right away saying they would come so I text Uri and Mar, telling them the time they have to get to mine for, before putting the key in the ignition and driving the short ride home.

I enter my home to find Tobias sitting on the sofa, watching TV. When I enter the room he smiles at me and I smile back at him. I sit next to him on the sofa and we kiss for a bit. "What took you so long? I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too. I was with the girls until eight and I had to drive Marlene home, then she asked me to go in with her because Uriah was staying and she had to do something, she wanted me there with her." I explain.

"What did she do that meant you had to be there?" He asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow when all of our friends come round here so Marlene and Uriah and tell everyone." I say.

"Okay, but can't you tell me before hand?" He asks.

"No, that's up to Uri and Mar. Sorry." I say before kissing him again. "Our friends will be here at about one in the afternoon by the way, so we get the morning to be together. Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"Oh, he's spending the night in the summer house; he didn't want to be with me." Tobias says. "He also said that he won't be here tomorrow as he has to go to a science club of sorts." He says.

"Great. As he's spending the night in the summer house, do you want to share a bed with me tonight?" I ask.

"Of course I do." He says before standing up, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, I laugh as he does.

"PUT ME DOWN, IDIOT!" I say.

"No." He says before carrying my up the stairs and into my bedroom where he throws me on the bed and covers me up before crawling in himself. I snuggle up close to his chest and he wraps his arms around me before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Trissy." He says, using the nickname that I hate.

"Goodnight Toby." I say, using the nickname that he hates, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Well, it is peaceful until I am awoken, in the morning, by my brother entering the room and screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEATRICE? YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"

"Well, actually, I can. One, my name is Tris, not Beatrice. Two, he is my boyfriend and I can sleep with him whenever the hell I want. Three, you have no right to tell me what to do. Four, our parents never said anything about me not being able to share a bed with him. And five, did we have sex or do anything that we shouldn't be doing to you? No we didn't." I tell Caleb. Tobias is just lying on the bed, smiling at me.

"Ugh, I'm going to tell our parents about this." He says.

"Like you haven't slept with a girl before." I say.

"What?" He asks, looking guilty.

"I know about you and the time where you slept, and had sex with our old neighbour what was her name, Rebecca, was it? I also know that you have a thing going with Susan from next door. And don't tell me you haven't had sex with her yet. So, really, I could call our parents and tell them about all the things you have done with girls. Or you could not ring our parents because Four and I are sleeping together, not having sex because we want to wait until we are ready and that is the responsible thing to do." I say.

"Fine, I won't call our parents, as long as you don't tell them about the things that I have been doing." He says.

"Fine. Can you go to your science thing now because my friends are coming at one and I want to spend the morning with the love of my life, not having sex?" I say.

"Fine, see you later." Caleb says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Nicely handled." Tobias says smiling at me, I smile back at him before kissing him.

"Thank you. Do you want some breakfast? I'm hungry." I ask.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go make some breakfast." Tobias says before getting out of bed and dragging me downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'll cook breakfast, you can go and sit down, relax." Tobias says.

"Thank you." I say before kissing him on the cheek and sitting at the small table by the window. I look out the window to find Caleb and Susan Black, our next door neighbour who is our age, walking to Caleb's car. Hand in hand. They look happy, and also nervous. I couldn't possibly know why they are nervous; they are both nerds and are great when it comes to science. I watch them as they get into the car and drive away. What have they got to be nervous about? I think.

I am distracted from my thoughts when Tobias puts a plate down in front of me. I look at the plate and see that he has done French toast, I love French toast; on the plate with it are some strawberries and raspberries. He knows how to make me happy. He sits down in the seat across from me and I look up and smile at him, he smiles back. "Thank you, it smells and looks delicious." I say.

"No problem. Bon appetite!" He says and we start eating. This is amazing, it is honestly the best French toast I have ever had in my life, better than my mum's and hers is to die for.

"This is so good. This is honestly the best French toast I have ever had, it's even better than my mum's and hers is to die for." I tell him, he laughs.

"Thank you. Maybe I can do you it more often." He says.

"You better." I say.

"I will." He says.

After breakfast we get ready in our separate rooms as he doesn't have any clothes in my room. I put on a white summer dress with coloured flowers on; it covers the majority of my back so you can't see any of the scars. I also braid my hair so it goes down one shoulder, the shorter bits of hair at the front frames my face. I apply some foundation, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner before spraying some of my favourite, vanilla scented, perfume that Tobias brought me last week.

When I am ready I look at the clock on my bedside cabinet to find that it is ten o'clock and I have three hours until our friends get here. I leave my room and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself some orange juice from the fridge and add some ice cubes to make it cooler. I put a straw in it and take a sip of it. As I'm drinking I feel some strong, comforting arms wrap around my waist from behind and smile before putting my glass down on the side and turning around to face Tobias who is smiling at me. "You look beautiful, my love." He says.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I tell him before leaning in and kissing him. He is wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt but it suits him. And you can see his muscles, which are just beautiful. "What do you want to do whilst we wait for our friends?" I ask him.

"I want to sit down and watch a movie." He says, so we do, we sit on the couch in the front room, watching a movie. I am cuddled into his side the whole time.

When the movie finishes we still have some time before our friends are due to get here, so we just sit and talk and kiss and laugh. We talk about many things, random things.

At one there is a knock on the door. Both Tobias and I get up from the couch and we walk to the door. We open it to find Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will standing on the other side. "Hey guys, come on in." I say and they enter the house. When they are all in I shut the door and follow them into the living room where they are all finding places to sit. Tobias and I sit on the sofa with Mar and Uri; the others sit on the floor. "So, as lovely as it is to be here again, is there a reason that we have to be here?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah. Guys, tell them." I say to Marlene and Uriah and everyone looks at them expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." Marlene says with a smile on her face. Everyone looks a mixture of shocked and happy.

"Congratulations." Christina shouts before hugging Marlene and Uriah.

"Thanks." They say at the same time.

"My little brother is going to be a father. Congrats bro." Zeke says before hugging the pair.

Everyone says their congratulations to them and after we all just sit and watch movies, like friends do. I know we are all excited that a baby is soon going to be joining the family. Yes, I did say family because we are a family. We may not be related by blood, or by marriage, but we are a family. And that family is going to get bigger over time. No matter what happens though, I know we are all going to stick together, through our ups and downs, through sickness and in health, through anything. Because that is what a family does. They stick together. They help each other out. They support each other. We are a family.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that has voted for the baby being a boy or a girl, but I need more votes, I will put up a poll soon for possible names for the baby. I also want to know what you think Caleb and Susan are up to and why they are nervous. Please review.**


	10. Christmas part 1

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 10: Christmas part 1

It has been three months since I started high school and life is great. It is Christmas next week, my parents are home and they love Tobias. Marlene and Uriah moved into my summer house a week after making the announcement to our friends about their baby. Their parents were okay with it, and the fact they wanted to live together so that they can look after the baby together. She is now four months pregnant and has a visible bump. Unfortunately she can't do cross country until she has had the baby, but Christina, Shauna and I all completed our first race against other schools. I came in first, Christina third and Shauna fourth. It was a great day.

Everyone in the gang got excited when my parents came home, they all came to mine and met them, got some photos and autographs. My parents love them all though and we all had a massive sleepover, my parents stayed up most of the night with us. It was actually really fun.

Since my parents came home last week I have been allowed to share a bed with Tobias, much to Caleb's distaste. I still haven't been able to find out what it was that had Susan and him so nervous that day. Caleb has looked nervous ever since that day and I don't know why.

At the moment I am sitting on my bed, with my back against the headboard, flicking through a magazine. My parents have gone Christmas shopping and so has Caleb and Tobias, I have already done mine so I don't have to go with them.

When I have finished reading the magazine I get bored so I decide to go down to the summer house and see how Marlene and Uriah are. I put on my winter coat and ugg boots before leaving the house through the back door and taking the trek down to the smaller house.

When I get there I knock on the door. A few seconds later Uriah opens it and smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Tris! Come on in." He says.

"Hey, Uriah! How are you?" I ask as I enter the summer house and he shuts the door behind me.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm good, just thought I'd come over, see how you are. The others have gone Christmas shopping so I'm alone." I say.

"Okay, Marlene's in the living room, I'm just making some pasta for lunch, do you want some?" He asks.

"Sure, I'm getting a little peckish." I say.

"Okay." He says before walking into the kitchen. I walk into the living room to find Marlene sitting on the sofa, with her feet on the coffee table and her hands on her growing stomach. She is watching a movie. I go and sit next to her on the sofa.

They have decorated the house well, in the spirit of Christmas. They have a tree with tinsel and other beautiful decorations on it. There are presents, wrapped in lovely wrapping paper under the tree. There are paper chains that the gang and I helped them make. The house is beautiful.

"Hey." I say and she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey, Tris; how are you?" She asks.

"I'm good, how are you and the baby?" I ask.

"We're good. How are you and Four?" She answers.

"We're good, have you and Uriah decided if you're going to find out the sex of the baby yet?" I ask. They haven't been able to decide yet whether they wanted to find out or wait and be surprised. She can find out next month.

"Yeah, we're going to. We realised that we should so that we can decorate the nursery and get the right coloured clothes. Is Christina still planning on giving us a baby shower?" She answers.

"Yep. She's planned it and everything, she just needs to send out the invites. We have agreed to have it at mine so you don't have to travel too far." I say.

For the rest of my visit we eat, talk and laugh about many things. It was great.

One week later – Christmas day:

I open my eyes to find Tobias smiling at me. He kisses me and I kiss back. It is a kiss full of love and passion and joy. "Merry Christmas, my love." He says to me.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I say before kissing him again

"What is that lovely smell that is coming from downstairs?" He asks as we pull away.

"It's my mum making cinnamon buns, she makes them every Christmas." I say.

"She makes cinnamon buns?" He asks getting excited. It's actually kind of cute.

"Yeah!" I say. He gets out of bed and drags me with him as he runs down the stairs. I love seeing him like this, so free and energetic. He actually looks his age. He drags me into the kitchen.

"Good morning guys. Merry Christmas!" My mum says. My dad sits at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Merry Christmas mum, and you too dad." I say.

"Merry Christmas!" Tobias exclaims as he drags me to sit down at the table by the window. We sit and talk and kiss and wait for the cinnamon buns. Caleb joins us after about ten minutes and we manage a polite conversation. He still looks nervous about something and it is really bugging me.

After breakfast, which Tobias loved, he loved it so much that he said he loved my mum and that he was happy to be here as Christmas in his family never went well, anyway, after breakfast we went into the living room to exchange gifts. My mum let Tobias go first and he gave me an A4 book shaped wrapped gift. I open it to find a photo album which he has decorated beautifully. On the front it says 'Four's and Tris' photo album!' and it has different coloured scrap paper and sequins and glitter on it. I open the book to find pictures of him and me as children, from when we were little one year olds to when he left me. Then there are more that we have taken with our friends over the last few months. After that are just blank pages. I look at him and smile. "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. I thought we could add to it as we get older, you know." He says.

"Thank you." I say as I nod and pull him in for a kiss.

"I have something else for you as well." He says as we pull apart. He gives me another wrapped gift; this one is smaller than the photo album. It's about the size of a box you would find a wedding ring in, but I know he wouldn't propose at the moment. I open it to find a black box. I open the box to find a beautiful silver chained necklace that has a 'T' charm on it. The 'T' has little white diamonds on it, and a few sapphires. It's amazing.

"Thank you. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before pulling me into another kiss. When we pull back my parents are smiling at us. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" He asks. I nod before turning around so he can link the chain around my neck. When it is clasped together I look down at the necklace and think about how much I love him. I have loved him since we were kids I just never had the guts to tell him. Then he left and I was broken, until I found him again anyway.

I am dragged out of my thoughts by my mother calling my name. "Sorry, what?" I ask.

"It's your turn to give out your presents." She says kindly.

"Okay." I say. I start with my mum; I got her one of those Pandora bracelets that she loves and some of her favourite perfume. I then move onto my dad; I got him his favourite men's perfume and another tie. He loves his ties. I then go to Caleb; I got him the science book he has wanted for months and another watch. I then move onto Tobias; I got him photo frame that has a picture of him and me in that was taken last month, I also got him a diary, I know how much he likes writing things down. But inside the diary I wrote him a note. He opens the diary and reads the note, as he does I can see tears welling up in his eyes. When he is done reading he looks at me and smiles, tears are starting to leak from his eyes now.

"Tris, I love you so, so much. And I want to have all of those things with you. I have also loved you since we were children but I also didn't have the guts to tell you. I love you, thank you." Tobias says. I smile before kissing him.

"I also have something else to give you, but it can wait until later." I say before pecking his lips one more time and turning back to face my parents and my brother.

My brother gives out his presents next. He got my mum a necklace and a bag. He got my dad a notebook and tie. He got Tobias a t-shirt. And he got me a pair of pumps and a Pandora bracelet that I have wanted for a while.

My dad goes next and he got my mum a necklace and some lingerie. He got my brother a book about space and a science set. He got Tobias a watch. And he got me a new dress and a rather expensive looking handbag.

My mum goes last. She got my dad a new suit and some new shoes. She got Caleb a book about mammals and a new shirt. She got Tobias some t-shirts and a key to the house so he can get in and out. She also got him a gift card to his favourite shop; the gift card had one hundred dollars on it. She got me a new leather jacket, a few new tops, and a pair of shoes. She then gave me a bag but told me not to open it until I was alone. So I didn't look in it.

When we are done with the present giving, we all go to our rooms to get ready, except my mum, she stays downstairs to put the turkey on. Marlene and Uriah are coming for lunch. The others are coming tomorrow. We take our presents with us to our rooms and when I am inside my room with the door shut I look in the bag she gave me to find several pairs of lingerie, most of them look rather sexy. I honestly can't believe she gave me this, I don't know if it's because I have a boyfriend or what, but I still can't believe it. I look deeper into the bag to find a box of condoms. Seriously?

Instead of thinking about that rather strange gift I put everything away and get ready for the day ahead.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. May I just say that if you don't like this fanfiction you don't have to read it, it is just something that came into my head. Also, I know it is set in the real world but it is fictional, I'm not going to do everything the way the real world does it, including the fact that I didn't put Marcus on trial. It is a work of fiction and I am not going to do everything the way it is normally done. Also, I did mention earlier in the fanfiction that I wanted one of the girls pregnant and I asked who you wanted it to be. I got one review saying they wanted it to be Marlene because they thought Uriah would be a cute dad, I agreed so that is why I made Marlene pregnant. By the way Tris is going to get pregnant at some point in this fanfiction, not yet though, if you don't like that then you can stop reading if you want to. Also you don't have to continue reading if you don't like what I have done so far. To answer another reviewers question, the songs I used during battle of the bands were My Blood by Ellie Golding, I won't let you go by Snow Patrol and Find you by Zedd, they are all on the Divergent soundtrack so I thought I'd use them, I also love the songs so that is another reason why I used them. Please can you review, but don't bother reviewing if you are going to give the story a load of hate because I know this may sound selfish but I am kind of going through a lot, I mean I'm disabled and I have things like GCSE's to worry about so please don't. Also I have spent years getting hate off people and I don't like it so please don't. If you don't like the story or what I am doing with it, don't read it anymore. Please keep telling me whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, so far girl is winning and I have three votes for boy and one vote for both a boy and a girl. Though, unfortunately she isn't having twins, maybe in another fanfic of mine she can, or someone else can have twins in this fanfic. It's up to you whether you want someone else to get pregnant at some other point though, but Tris is definitely getting pregnant at some point. Please review. Sorry for my rant.**


	11. Christmas part 2

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 11: Christmas part 2

When I am ready I walk downstairs to find my mum still in the kitchen, in her pyjamas, sorting out things for lunch. I walk up to her and stop next to her. "Hey darling, did you like your gift?" She asks.

"Why did you get me those things?" I ask, still in shock.

"Because I know that when you're ready to take the next step in your relationship with Four, you will want to look good for him." She says. "I also know that you are going to be ready soon, I see it every time I watch you two together. I know how much you want him."

"I mean they were nice and everything, but do you want me to end up being a pregnant teenager?" I ask.

"That's why I got the condoms as well, plus Marlene is a pregnant teenager and she is doing fine. I was a pregnant teenager and your dad and I are fine. If you became a pregnant teenager then you will have a lot of people here to support you and help you, I promise." Mum says.

"Fine, thank you for the presents. Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure, look after the turkey whilst I get ready. And could you make the stuffing as well, you know, grandma's recipe, the one she taught you. I brought the ingredients but you always made it better than I did." She says.

"Of course." I say.

"Thank you." She says before leaving the room. When she's gone I start to make the stuffing.

As I am making the stuffing I hear someone enter the room. I turn my head to find Tobias standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He comes over to me and kisses me before letting me go back to the stuffing. "What are you making?" He asks.

"Stuffing, it's my grandma's recipe. We have it every year and nearly every year I make it." I tell him.

"Nice. What was that present your mum got you?" He asks, and I blush.

"Lingerie… and condoms." I reply.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, she thought we were going to be ready to take that next step in our relationship soon, so she wanted me to look good for you. I do want to look good for you, and I do want you, I just don't know if we're ready." I say, whilst blushing.

"I want you too, but I can wait, as long as you need." He says and I smile at him.

"Thanks. I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too." He says.

An hour before lunch is going to be ready Marlene and Uriah arrive. My mum and I are preparing the vegetables to be roasted at the moment so we are in the kitchen. After five minutes the vegetables are done and in the oven so I walk into the living room where my dad, Caleb, Tobias, Marlene and Uriah are laughing. "Hey guys." I say as I sit next to Tobias on the sofa.

"Hey." Marlene says. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How are you and the baby?" I ask.

"We're good, thanks." She says.

"Marlene and I brought you guys some presents to say thank you for everything." Uriah says as my mum enters the room and sits next to my dad.

"You didn't have to." My mum says.

"No, we wanted to." Marlene replies before picking up a present and giving it to my dad. "This is for you." My dad takes the present from her and opens it to find a new shirt and tie. My father thanks them and they give a present to my mum. She opens her gift to find a beautiful vase. She thanks them and they give a present to Caleb who opens it to find a book about the history of science. Then comes Tobias, he opens his gift to find a pile of t-shirts, he thanks them. They then give me a gift. I open it to find a burgundy coloured jumper that has 'Trissy' written on the back. There is also a charm bracelet that has the first letter of everyone's name that is in the gang. I look at Marlene and Uriah.

"As much as I hate that name, thank you." I say.

"Everyone in the gang has one, with their nickname on, but you didn't so we thought we would get you one. All of the girls in the gang have a bracelet as well, that is why we got you the bracelet." Marlene explains.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." Uriah says. After that we just spend our time talking and laughing, we eat lunch and still laugh and talk. We pull crackers and put on those thin paper hats. We read the jokes and play games. We have a good time.

At five Marlene and Uriah decide to head home and spend the rest of the day together, resting. My mum, Tobias and I tidy up all of the mess from today. When we are done tidying away Tobias and I head up to my bedroom and we sit on my bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "What's that other gift you wanted to give me?" He asks.

"Me." I say as I pull away from our embrace. He looks shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Tobias, I have loved you since we were children, when you left I thought I would never see you again and I realised how much I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. We have been together for a while now, and I know that no matter what happens in our life we will always stick by each other, we will always help each other out. I knew that I wanted to have you tonight before my mum gave me those gifts; I was just shocked that she got them for me. I am ready Tobias; I have been for a little while now, I just wanted to wait for the right time." I tell him. He kisses me, passionately and I oblige.

"Where did you put those condoms?" He asks.

"In the top drawer of the bedside cabinet." I tell him before kissing him again.

It isn't long before our clothes are scattered around the floor and he has his condom on, hovering above me. "Are you absolutely sure that you want this now?" He asks me.

"Positive." I say and we get lost in each other. We become one instead of two.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. I still need you to vote for boy or girl, and give name suggestions. Please review. I would have updated this one yesterday as well but I had an English exam today that I needed to revise for. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	12. Boxing day

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 12: Boxing day

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias smiling at me. I remember the events of last night and I smile back at him before kissing him passionately. "Good morning." I say as I pull away.

"Good morning." He says, still smiling like crazy. I get up and get out of bed, walking to my en-suite. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm going to have a shower, you should go have one too our friends are coming at eleven." I say.

"Fine." He says gruffly before getting out of bed and picking up his clothes, putting on his jeans and then leaving the room. I walk into my en-suite and step into the shower before turning it on and just standing there as the warm water pours on me. Eventually I do start washing myself and after about thirty minutes I am done and brushing my teeth, I also clean my face with a face wash that makes my skin as smooth as a baby's bottom. Then I blow dry my hair, and curl it so it is hanging over my shoulders in loose curls before getting dresses. I wear some black leggings with a white blouse; over the blouse I am wearing a thin, wool burgundy coloured jumper. I also put on some of the fancy lingerie my mother got me.

I then do my make-up; I put on some foundation, some eyeliner and some mascara. I then spray on some of my favourite perfume and put on a necklace, it is the one that Tobias got for me. After that I leave the bathroom and find my mother sitting on my bed, waiting for me. "Good morning mum, how are you?" I ask.

"Good morning, Beatrice, I am good thank you. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Did you and Tobias do it last night?" Yes she knows his real name, to be honest everyone in the gang does after I may have mentioned it in the hospital once or twice, but the still call him Four because that's what they know him as, what they're used to. Though, I really didn't expect her to ask me that question.

"Maybe." I answer.

"Did you use protection?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good. Did you enjoy it?" She asks.

"Mum, seriously?" I ask.

"I want to know how my only daughter handled and enjoyed her first time. God knows when Caleb is going to lose his." She says.

"Fine, I loved it. It hurt for a little bit but it was amazing. By the way, I promised not to tell you this but Caleb has lost his virginity, he lost it before we moved to his old girlfriend. And has been doing it with Susan from next door since they started dating which was shortly after we arrived here. Though for the past few months they've been acting strange and I can't seem to figure out what's wrong. They both look nervous for some reason and I haven't seen Susan for a few weeks. Something's going on." I tell my mum.

"Right. I was wandering why he was so nervous. You know your friends are coming over and we all agreed to a game of truth or dare, maybe you or I could ask him then." My mum says.

"That is so unlike you, but okay." I say. My mum isn't usually the curious type with things that actually couldn't be anything. If she knows something has happened she is curious about finding out the details, but she doesn't if she doesn't know what's going on, or if the situation could literally be nothing of importance.

"Good. Tobias is downstairs cooking breakfast, he is making French toast." She says.

"His French toast is amazing. Let's go down stairs." I say and we walk downstairs and enter the kitchen to find Tobias, my dad and Caleb all talking. Tobias is making French toast and my dad and brother are standing on either sides of him as he cooks and they all talk about random things. Even now I can sense Caleb's nervousness. My mum and I sit at the table by the window and talk about things whilst we wait for breakfast, which comes five minutes later. We all sit around the table and eat and talk and laugh.

It is now half eleven and all of my friends, except Lynn and Lauren are here and gathered in my living room. My mum and I have already put lunch on so we are all in the living room, handing out presents and saying thank you after opening each of our gifts. Zeke gets me a photo frame with a photo of him and me in. On the photo frame it says 'Brother and Sister' I actually find it really cute. Shauna gets me some new tops that I have wanted for ages but haven't been to town so I could get them. Christina gets me some new shoes and a new bag. And Will gets me a beautiful charm bracelet. Uriah and Marlene gave me their presents yesterday.

After exchanging gifts we have lunch; that is basically leftover turkey from yesterday with roast potatoes and parsnips with some stuffing, salad and a variety of pickles and crisps, etc.

Then we have pudding which is a slice of my mums' homemade chocolate Christmas cake and ice cream. It's delicious.

After we have eaten we gather in the living room for a game of truth or dare. "Who wants to start?" I ask.

"Me!" Uriah exclaims as he puts his hand up like a little kid does.

"Okay, off you go." I say.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare." Zeke answers.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Shauna." Uriah says.

"Sure." Zeke says, coolly before standing up and dragging Shauna with him to the cupboard full of coats and things. Seven minutes later they come out looking a complete mess. Their hair is messed up; their lips are swollen from all the kissing. They get back in the circle and Zeke looks around for the next victim.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare." She says confidently.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover." Zeke says.

"Fine, but only because I really don't want to be the first person to strip." Christina says, Uriah squeals before jumping up and dragging Christina with him to my bedroom to use all of my stuff. After ten minutes they come back down and we laugh at the way Christina looks. She has make-up all over her face. She looks ridiculous. "Will, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth. And Uriah, if you even think of saying what we all know you're going to say then I will kill you." Will answers.

"Rate all of the girls in this room out of ten. Ten being the best, one being the worst." Christina says.

"Okay. Christina, ten. Tris, nine. Shauna, eight. Marlene, eight. Mrs Prior, ten." Will answers.

"Thank you. You can call me Natalie, all of you can." My mum says.

"And you can call me Andrew." My dad adds.

"Okay. Natalie, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Truth." My mum answers.

"How did you and Andrew meet?" Will asks.

"Well, we were sixteen and I had just started going to high school, I was in my junior year and he was in his senior year. I was trying to find my locker on my first day and I bumped into him, he helped me find my locker. He then asked me to sit with his friends at lunch and I did, after school we went to watch a movie and we have been together ever since. At eighteen I got pregnant with Caleb and at nineteen years old, a month after Caleb was born I got pregnant with Beatrice. We got married a year after Beatrice was born. Then he started working in the government and I got my first acting job, and we became famous." My mum answers.

"That's so sweet." Marlene says.

"Thank you." My mum says. "Caleb, truth or dare?" My mum asks.

"Truth." He answers.

"Why are you so nervous lately?" My mum asks him and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows my mum is suspicious about something.

"Well…" He cuts himself off and we sit there, waiting for him to tell us what's wrong.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please keep voting for a boy or a girl. And I won't make Tris pregnant yet, she will be later on though. Please review.**


	13. Answers

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 13: Answers

"Well…" He cuts himself off and we sit there, waiting for him to tell us what's wrong.

"Caleb, you can tell us anything, you know that?" My father says.

"How do you know something's wrong anyway?" Caleb asks.

"The morning that everyone came round and Marlene and Uriah told everyone about the baby I saw you and Susan walking to your car, looking nervous about something. Since then you have been nervous and scared about something, I haven't seen Susan around and you are hardly ever home." I say.

"Fine, there is something going on. You all know how Susan and I have been dating; well we have known each other for years, Beatrice, you know that. We were ready to take the next step in our relationship, so we did, not thinking about the consequences of doing it. We were… are nervous because Susan is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be an auntie, Tris. And you're going to be grandparents." He says looking at our parents as he says that last line.

I'm shocked. I'm going to be an aunt. My brother is going to have a baby. The brother that told me off for sleeping with Tobias is having a baby. "How far along is Susan?" I ask.

"She's the same gestation as Marlene; she even has the same due date." Caleb answers. "The reason I haven't been at home much is because I have been going to check on her, and I take her to her appointments and everything. She doesn't leave the house much because she doesn't want people looking at her like she is a slut or something for being a pregnant sixteen-year-old." Caleb says.

I look around the room to find everyone with looks of shock on their faces. My parents look the most shocked out of everyone, to be honest, they probably expected this out of me, not him. He was always the most intelligent one, the person who always thought before he did things. But now he has got someone pregnant and they are both teenagers. They expected me to become the pregnant teenager, not him to be a teenager and get another teenager pregnant. Fair enough my parents were teenagers when they had us, but they were eighteen and nineteen not seventeen and sixteen.

"Caleb, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." My mum says.

"Because we're scared, nervous. We're going to be parents. We're teenagers. We're scared." Caleb says.

"Yeah, we still could have helped you through this. We love you Caleb." My dad says.

"I know. We just didn't know how to tell anyone. I'm going to go and check on her now. You guys can continue with the game now." Caleb says before standing up and leaving the house.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that." Zeke says.

"I don't think any of us did." I say. _I'm going to be an auntie. _That is all that is going through my head as we continue with the game.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I will update with a longer one soon. I promise. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. I just thought that I would tell you what's going on with Caleb and Susan. I was going to do something else but I thought that the thing I was going to do was going to be too difficult for me to write and stuff, also many of you did mention her being pregnant in your reviews, so I did that instead. I have already decided the gender of Susan and Caleb's baby so I don't need you to vote on that. Though, could you please keep voting on whether you want Marlene and Uriah to have a boy or a girl, I already have a load of names for either gender so I don't need anymore. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Genders

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 14: Genders

It has been about a month since the revelation that I am going to be an auntie came out. I am still shocked about the whole Caleb getting Susan pregnant thing, but I'm coping. Since he has told everyone him and Susan no longer look nervous because we are all helping them, though my parents did have to go back to work and have been away for a couple weeks they are still trying to help. Susan has come round the house a few times and she is a really nice person, I never knew her that well, but she is nice and I think she is going to be an amazing mum to my niece or nephew. Susan moved into the house last week so now four of us live here full time, well, soon there's going to be five of us. They have started buying things for the nursery already. Like a cot, a wardrobe, a set of draws, a changing table, as well as a rocking chair, and a single armchair

Tobias and I have made bets on what the genders of both Marlene's baby is going to be and what the gender of Susan's baby is going to be. He thinks both of them are going to be boys and I think both of them are going to be girls. They both find our today what the babies are going to be and have agreed to come here and tell us after their appointments, which are at the same time. We both bet five dollars on each bet.

It is now eleven o'clock and their appointments aren't until one so we have some time before we have to get out our money. Tobias and I are sitting at the table by the kitchen window, eating our cereal and talking about random things. We talk about the possibility of us having children someday and how much we would love to have children with the other. We talk about school. We talk about life.

We all went back to school last week, after the Christmas holidays. Though, the first week back was just us chilling around and talking about our holidays with the rest of our class. Today is Saturday so we have no school today. Marlene and Susan go on maternity leave when they are six months pregnant; that means they still have another month at school before they get to have a load of time off. They won't go back to school until six weeks after their babies have been born.

Our friends are coming round at half twelve to get ready for when they come back and tell us what their babies are going to be. We can't wait. After they tell us the news we have all agreed to play some games. Such as truth or dare and never have I ever, the non-alcoholic version obviously. I can't wait for tonight.

…

It is now two o'clock and everyone in the gang is gathered in my living room, waiting for Caleb, Susan, Uriah and Marlene to get back from the hospital. We all have our purses or wallets out, waiting anxiously for them to come home and tell us who has won the many bets that have been made in the group.

A few minutes later the door opens and in walks the four people we are waiting for. They stand in front of us with smiles on their faces. "So, what's the verdict?" I ask.

"Well, we're having a boy." Says Marlene happily. I give Tobias five dollars and I see Zeke and Will receiving five dollars off Christina and Shauna.

"And we're having a girl." Susan says with a smile on her face. Tobias gives me back my five dollars and I see the boys doing the same. To be honest there was no point in making the deals in the first place if we all end up with the same amount of money that we started with.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Zeke shouts. We all cheer and congratulate them on the genders of their babies.

It isn't long before we're all sat in a circle; Susan and Marlene are obviously sitting on the sofa because they won't be able to get up from the floor with their big stomachs. "I'll start." Says Zeke, we nod and he looks around the circle for his first victim. "Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare." I answer.

"I dare you to go and make a baby with Four." Zeke says and Tobias looks at Zeke with shock on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Tobias shouts.

"I was joking, I mean, unless you want to go and make a baby, then you totally can, but it was a joke." Zeke says.

"We can't make a baby anyway, I'm on my period. What do you dare me to do Zeke?" I ask.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." Zeke says.

"Hell no am I doing that again." I say as I shrug my jean jacket off my shoulders.

"You have done it before?" Zeke asks me.

"Yeah, as a dare at my old school, my old friend made me do it and I am not doing it again. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Will put lipstick on you, but he has to be blindfolded and use his mouth, not his hand." I say.

"Fine." She says after thinking about it for a few seconds. I pass will a blindfold and he puts it on, I then put lipstick in his mouth and we watch as he crawls to Christina and puts the lipstick on her messily. Half of it doesn't even end up of her lips. When he takes off the blindfold he takes one look at her and says sorry. She says that its fine but the rest of us are laughing so hard at how funny she looks. "Four, truth or dare?" She says.

"Truth. And Uriah, if you say Pansycake I will find one of your stashes of pop tarts and I will burn them." Tobias says and Uriah looks scared.

"Have you and Tris done it yet?" Christina asks and Tobias and I both blush.

"Yes." He mumbles in reply.

"I knew it. When did you do it?" She asks.

"You're only allowed one question Chrissy." I say because I know she hates that name.

"Fine Trissy." She says. I hate that name.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare!" Uriah exclaims but soon he realises that it was the wrong choice by the evil look on Tobias' face.

"I dare you to burn your pop tarts." Tobias says.

"Hell no!" Uriah shouts as he takes off his t-shirt and leaving the room to try and save his pop tarts. We all laugh. This night has been great. I'm going to have a niece. Marlene and Uriah are having a son. We're all happy and having a great time. I love my life.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, please review. So, boy won, they're having a boy. Here are the names I want you to vote from: ****Gaidrean, Lucas, Gabriel, Ashton, Axten, Leo, Jake, Andrew, Jayden, Jordan, Ryan, Luke, Aaron, James, Jamie, Max, Samuel, Charles… please vote. **

**Also, I was wandering if you could read a Narnia fanfic that I have just started writing, chapter one has just been posted, the story is about what I think would happen if they had stayed in Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian. Chapter one should appear in a few hours, it is the prologue. Please could you read it and review it when it comes up. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Birth number one

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 15: Birth number one

It has been three months since it was revealed that I am going to have a niece and some of my best friends are going to have a son. In those three months we have managed to decorate two nurseries, one in the main house for Caleb's and Susan's baby. And the other in the summer house for Marlene's and Uriah's baby. I have to say that we have done a pretty good job on them. They look amazing. Tobias, myself, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and Will decorated them as Susan and Marlene went shopping for baby clothes. That was last month. The two of them are becoming really good friends. I don't know if it's because they are both pregnant at the same time or what, but they seem to be getting along really well.

We also had a baby shower for them. We gave them a load of toys and clothes and things for their baby's. We also played truth or dare and other things. It was fun.

My mum came home from work a week ago; she has three months off so she can be here when the babies are born. She also wants to help them both out for a bit and give them help in their first couple of months of parenting, I find it really sweet.

I have just arrived home from school with Caleb, Tobias and Uriah to find my mum, Susan and Marlene sitting in the living room watching TV. All of them have their feet resting on the coffee table. Susan and Marlene have their hands on their large stomachs. We all enter the room and sit on the floor, myself in Tobias' lap. "Hey guys." I say.

"Hey." Marlene says. "I'm going to get a drink." She says before standing up and waddling to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

She isn't in there for long before she calls my name. I get up and walk into the kitchen to find Marlene hunched over with her hand on her stomach, she also has a worried and pained expression on her face. I rush over to her and hold her hand. "Marlene, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask.

"My waters just broke." She says before another contraction hits her and she squeezes my hand tight. She starts crying.

"Hey, it's going to be all right." I tell her.

"It's too early." She says.

"I know. But everything is going to be all right, I promise." I say. "GUYS, GET IN HERE NOW!" I yell and they all come rushing in the kitchen to find me rubbing Marlene's lower back and holding her hand as she is hunched over in pain. Uriah and my mum come rushing over to us.

"What's wrong Mar?" Uriah says.

"The baby's coming." She answers.

"We have to get you to the hospital." My mum says. "Four, go and get Marlene's bag from the summer house, we'll get her into my car." She instructs. Tobias runs to the summer house to get the bag and Uriah and I help Marlene to my mum's car.

We get Marlene in the back of the car and Uriah sits next to her, whispering soothing things in her ear and holding her hand. I sit in the passenger seat at the front. Tobias comes out a minute later with the bag for Marlene and gives it to my mum. She gives it to me before getting in the car and driving to the hospital.

We get to the hospital in twenty five minutes. Marlene has only had two contractions on the journey. We get her out of the car and into the hospital. Walking to the maternity ward, Uriah and I helping her walk. We stop as she has another contraction. We manage to get her to the maternity ward within ten minutes and as soon as the midwife sees us she comes over and gets Marlene in a wheelchair, wheeling her to a delivery room. My mum waits in the waiting room as Marlene wants Uriah and me there when she gives birth.

The midwife runs some checks on Marlene before telling us that she id five centimetres dilated. Meaning that she has five more centimetres to go before she can start to push.

Uriah and I help her through her contractions for hours. We hold her hand. We say comforting things. We rub her back. She cries and scream through her contractions and I know that both Uriah and I wish that we could take the pain away from her, even though we can't.

Five hours after we arrived at the hospital the midwife comes back into the room, like she did every hour, to check on Marlene's progress. "She is now at ten centimetres. Marlene, on your next contraction I need you to give me a big push, okay?" The midwife asks. All Marlene does is nod in reply.

When she gets the contraction she pushes, squeezing Uriah's and my hand as she does so.

"That's good. I can now see the head. Give me another big push on your next contraction." The midwife says.

Marlene pushes as tears fall down her cheek and she screams.

"Good. The head is out, just breathe and on the next contraction I need another push." Says the midwife.

Marlene pushes with all her might.

"One more push and your baby will be here." The midwife says.

On the next contraction Marlene pushes again and when she does we hear the sounds of a wailing baby as it is born into the world. Taking its first few breaths of air. We are all crying as Uriah cuts the umbilical cord and the nurse wraps the baby in a light blue blanket before putting the small bundle in Marlene's arms. "Here is your beautiful, healthy, baby boy." The midwife says as Marlene and Uriah look at their son, tears falling down their cheeks. "Have you decided what you're going to name him yet?" The midwife asks.

"Ashton Luke Pedrad." Marlene says as she looks at her son in awe.

"Cute name. I'll leave you alone now." The midwife says before leaving the room.

"Tris; come and look at him." Uriah says. And I do look at him, he's beautiful. The perfect blend of Marlene and Uriah. Uriah's eyes. Marlene's hair. Uriah's nose. Marlene's lips. He's gorgeous.

"He's beautiful guys. Congratulations." I say.

"He's perfect." Marlene says with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to go and get the others?" I ask.

"Yes please." Uriah says, still looking at his new-born son.

"Okay." I say before starting to walk towards the door.

"Tris, wait." Marlene says. I turn to face her.

"Thank you. For being here." She says.

"No problem. You'd do it for me." I say before leaving the room and walking to the waiting room to find the whole gang, my mum, my brother and Susan sitting there in anticipation. They stand up when they see me. "She's had the baby. Both Marlene and the baby are fine. You can go and see them now." I say. They all cheer, even my mum.

They follow me back to the room where Marlene and Uriah are with their son. When we get there they all gather round the family and smile at the baby. They congratulate them and ask questions. We all hold little Ashton. We spend hours in the room. Talking and laughing. Being quiet when Ashton is asleep. We leave the room three hours later, when Marlene wants to get some sleep. We go to our homes. Tobias and I curl up together in my bed, talking and kissing. All I can think about though is the day that he and I have kids. The day our children are born. I think about Marlene and Uriah and Ashton. I think about Caleb and Susan. I think about my mum and dad. I think about Christina and Will, Shauna and Zeke. I think about my family and how much I love them.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	16. Birth number two

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 16: Birth number two

The day after Marlene gave birth to Ashton they were allowed to go home. It has been a month since then and Ashton is just adorable. We all love to play games with him and Marlene and Uriah are great parents. Uriah even got a job so that he could help buy the things they need instead of us buying things for them all the time. It's only part time because they have school and everything but you know. Marlene goes back to school in two weeks, whilst they are both at school the school nursery is going to look after Ashton for them. Susan is about to pop any day now. She is nine months pregnant and can't wait for her baby girl to be born. My brother can't wait either. Since Ashton was born they have both wanted their baby to be born soon.

Now Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Ashton, Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, Susan, my mum and I sit in the living room of my house, playing with Ashton, and watching TV. "Tris?" Susan asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Could you help me get up, I need to go to the toilet?" She asks. I nod and help her up before walking with her as she walks to the downstairs toilet. She enters and shuts the door behind her. For the past month we have been watching her like a hawk to find any signs of her being in labour.

Susan has been in the toilet for ten minutes now and I am starting to get worried. I knock on the door. "Susan, are you all right?" I ask.

"Come in." She says. I open the door and walk in to find Susan bent over, clutching her stomach with one hand and holding the sink with the other; she is standing in a pool of water. I rush over to her.

"Susan?" I ask, I look at her face to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"The baby's coming." She says.

"It's all right. GUYS GET IN HERE!" I yell and the others come rushing into the room like they did when Marlene went into labour, Marlene is now holding Ashton on her hip. Caleb and my mum come over to us and Caleb starts rubbing Susan's back.

"We have to get you to the hospital." My mum says. Like she did when Marlene was in labour.

We do the same things we did when Marlene was in labour. Tobias gets her bag. Caleb and I help Susan to my mum's car. My mum, Caleb, Susan and I drive to the hospital, the others following close behind us.

We arrive at the hospital after twenty five minutes and Susan is taken to a room straight away. She only wants Caleb with her so the rest of us just sit and wait in the waiting room of the maternity ward. I sit in between my mum and Tobias. Tobias and I are holding hands as I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

Ashton starts crying after an hour of being here and Marlene heads of to the baby changing toilet to change his diaper. She comes back five minutes later with a sleeping baby in her arms.

All I can think about is that I am going to be an auntie in a matter of hours. I'm going to have a niece that will call me Auntie Tris, or Beatrice, or Bea or whatever name she picks out for me. And I am going to love her and spoil her so much. Also, thinking about it now, Tobias is going to be Uncle Four. I mean, we're together, we want to be together for the rest of our lives, we'll probably get married and have kids of our own one day. "Tobias." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"You're going to be Uncle Four." I tell him as I look up at him with a smile on my face.

"I am, aren't I?" He states after thinking it through in his head for a few seconds. "I can't wait. Auntie Tris." He says.

"I can't either. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Forever-" He says.

"And always." I continue before leaning in and kissing him.

"No PDA in front of the baby." Uriah says.

"If you haven't noticed Ashton is asleep and you and Marlene kiss in front of him all of the time." I state.

"Whatever." He says before kissing Marlene.

"Do you know what they're planning on naming the baby?" Christina asks.

"No, they haven't told anyone." I say.

"I bet it's going to be something really sweet." says Will.

"I'm hungry, does anyone want a pizza?" Uriah asks. We all nod and he leaves the waiting room. Marlene goes with him, leaving Ashton in my arms. She left the bag full of stuff we might need as well. Tobias and I just sit, looking at Ashton as he sleeps in my arms. I put my finger again his palm and his little finger clamp around it in a firm grip. Tobias strokes his hair.

"Okay, when are you two going to have a kid because you are going to be amazing parents, and you're just adorable with Ashton?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"I can't wait to have babies with you Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I can't either." I whisper back. "You're going to be a great dad." I say.

"You're going to be a great mum." He says back and I smile.

Ashton stirs in my arms before curling into me more and I look at the baby in my arms and smile. I honestly can't wait to have a baby with Tobias. I don't care when it is, I just want a baby with him. I want babies with him.

Half an hour later and Marlene and Uriah come back with two boxes of pizza in Uriah's hands. Marlene takes Ashton out of my arms and says thank you before sitting back in her seat. We all eat the pizza in a comfortable silence. Well, until Ashton wakes up, demanding to be fed. So, Marlene feeds him his formula milk, and it isn't long before he is back to sleep in her arms.

It has been ten hours and there still hasn't been any news on the baby arriving. Marlene and Uriah took Ashton home five hours ago so they could get some sleep. They asked if we could call them when the baby was born and they would come in then. But still there has been nothing.

Five hours later and Caleb enters the room looking shattered, but he has a smile plastered on his face. "Mum, Tris, would you like to come and meet the new member of the family?" He asks. I look at Tobias and he nods. My mum and I stand up and follow Caleb to Susan's room.

When we get there Caleb opens the door and we find a sweaty, exhausted Susan holding a little pink bundle in her arms, she is also smiling. We walk over to her and look at the baby in her arms. My niece. My mum's first granddaughter. She is beautiful. She has Caleb's hair and Susan's eyes. "She's beautiful." I say.

"Thanks." Susan says.

"What's her name?" My mum asks.

"Ella Mary Grace Prior." Caleb says.

"Cute name." I say.

"Do you want to hold her Tris?" Susan asks.

"Yes please." I say and hold my arms out. Susan places Ella in my arms and I look down at the bundle in my arms with a smile on my face. Ella looks up at me with a look of awe and I kiss her forehead. "Hello, I'm your Auntie, my name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris." I coo to my niece. "I love you." I say to her before kissing her forehead again.

It is then, in that moment, that I realise how much I want a life with Tobias. How much I want to marry him. How much I want a family with him. I love him. He loves me. And I hope to God that we get the family that we both want so bad. I don't mind when we get it, because I know that no matter when I get pregnant, we'll be ready. We'll want it and love it and give it everything we can until the day that we die. And our children will be happy. We'll be happy. I hope.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's been a few days, I have been busy with fathers' day and my mums' birthday, etc. Please review!**


	17. Boys VS Girls

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 17: Boys VS Girls

It has been a month since Ella was born, it is now June. Ella is adorable, and I have to say that she is a daddy's girl. She also loves Tobias. Tobias is amazing when he is with her; he acts just like a dad would. Marlene has been back at school for two weeks now and we're glad that she is back. Susan goes back in two weeks. Ashton and Ella also have this bond, when they play together it is just adorable to watch.

We are at school now, it is lunch time and Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will and I are sitting at our usual table eating our lunches. Talking and laughing as we eat. We have music next and I can't wait. Since joining this school it has been one of my favourite lessons.

We arrive at our music class to find Tori sitting behind her desk with her headphones in, nodding her head to whatever music she is listening to. When she sees us she takes them out of her ears and smiles. We smile back before sitting in our seats at the back of the classroom, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

When everyone is in the class and they are in their seats Tori stands up and walks to the middle of the room. "Today we are going to have some fun. One group is going to do a boys vs girls competition and the rest of you are going to vote for the gender that does it best. For the rest of the year we are going to be doing this with the rest of the groups. So you are going to vote for the group that you want to compete today." Tori tells us before giving us each a piece of paper. We all vote before giving the paper back to Tori. After checking through the pieces of paper and counting the votes she stands and announces that our group is the one that shall be performing today. "Okay, you can prepare four songs, two for the boys and two for the girls. You have twenty minutes to prepare." She says.

Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Will and I get in a huddle and discuss what we are going to do. We decided that first the girls are going to do Little me by Little Mix. Then the boys are going to do Demons by Imagine Dragons. Then the girls are going to do Beating heart by Ellie Golding. And finally the boys are going to do Happy by Pharrell Williams. Four great songs. We then set up the instruments we need, Uriah will be on the drums, Will and Marlene on the keyboards, Tobias and Zeke on the guitars. Christina and I are just going to be singing as we don't really play the instruments that we need. We set up four mic stands, one for me, Christina, Zeke and Tobias. The others have microphones attached to their instruments. Then we are ready to start. Tori tells us we can start, so we do.

Me: She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl

Voice so quiet you don't hear a word

Always talking but she can't be heard

Christina: You can see it there if you catch her eye

I know she's brave but it's trapped inside

Scared to talk but she don't know why

Me, C, M: Wish I knew back then

What I know now

Wish I could somehow

Me: Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Marlene: Little me

Christina: Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age

You cannot write a book from a single page

Hands on the clock only turn one way

Marlene: Yeah

Me: Run too fast and risk it all

Can't be afraid to take a fall

Felt so big but you looked so small

Me, C, M: Wish I knew back then

What I know now

Wish I could somehow

Me: Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Marlene: Oh, little me

Little me

Christina: Tell you one thing I would say to her

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Me: Little me

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Me: Little me

Tobias: When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

Zeke: When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Uriah: I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Will: No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Tobias: At the curtains call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Zeke: So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Uriah: Don't wanna let you down

But I am, hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

Will: No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Zeke: They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Tobias: Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Me: Eyes make their peace in difficulties

With wounded lips and salted cheeks

And finally we step to leave

To the departure lounge of disbelief

Christina: And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

Marlene: And I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Before the bleeding sun, comes alive

I want to make the best of, what is left, hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Marlene: Before daylight

Me: And the canyon underneath the trees

Behind the dark sky you looked at me

I fell for you like autumn leaves

Never faded evergreen

Christina: And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

Marlene: Cause I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Me: I can't face this now everything has changed

I just wanna be by your side

Christina: Here's hoping we collide

Marlene: Here's hoping we collide

Me: Here's hoping we collide

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Me: I wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Tobias: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take away

I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Zeke: Here come bad news talking this and that

Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back

Yeah, well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine

Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time

Here's why

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Uriah: Happy, bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Will: I said bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

I said

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Uriah: Happy, bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

I said

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, Z, W: Because I'm happy

Uriah: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, Z, U: Because I'm happy

Will: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, Z, W: Because I'm happy

Uriah: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, Z, U: Because I'm happy

Will: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

We finish and the class claps and cheers. We're all smiling and laughing. It was fun.

"Right class, now it's time to cast your votes." Tori says before giving everyone but us a piece of paper. When they are done Tori checks them and counts up the votes. "The winners are the… Girls!" Tori exclaims and Christina, Marlene and I all cheer, so does the audience. The boys in the group look gutted but we just laugh in their faces. I then kiss Tobias with so much love and passion that it isn't long before someone in the class shouts, "Get a room!"

I'm not surprised us girls won, there are more boys in the class and we did spend the majority of the performance dancing, trying to get the boys to vote for us.

We spend the rest of the school day doing the boring lessons. Then we go and pick up Ashton from the school Nursery before going back to my place where we are having a sleepover. We play truth or dare, never have I ever and bed, wed or dead. We laugh, chat, and watch movies. We have a great time. The whole time I think about how lucky I am to have such great friends, such an awesome family. And I hope that we will all stick together, for the rest of our lives, because I don't know where I'd be, or what I'd do without them.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Tris is going to get pregnant soon guys, don't worry. Also, I was wandering how long the summer holidays for American High schools are, because I'm from England and I don't know how long the summer holidays are over in America, over here they are six weeks long. Anyway, could you tell me, please. Also, please review!**


	18. Summer holiday

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 18: Summer holiday

It has been three weeks since boys vs girls. Susan has been back at school for a week but school finished yesterday for the summer holidays. Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Ashton, Zeke, Shauna and I are going to a beach house that my parents own in New Jersey. Lynn and Lauren were invited but they had other things to do so we left them to do that instead. We are going to be there for the entire twelve weeks of the holiday. We'll come back the Friday before school starts up again and we have our Senior year. I have to say my first year at Divergent High has been amazing, the best school year of my life so far. I've made amazing friends. I've got some amazing memories and I have loved my life in Chicago.

Right now Tobias and I are just packing some last minute things. I'm packing some spare clothes from my mum's collection and he is packing some food and drink for the stay. My mum went there before she went to do her job and stocked up the cupboards and everything full of food and drink but we thought we should take some more, just in case.

Marlene, Uriah, Ashton, Tobias and I are going down there in my land rover, we decided on that car because it is bigger, meaning we can pack more stuff into it. It isn't long before we are on the road. Me and Tobias in the front, I'm driving. And Marlene, Uriah and Ashton in the back. It is a thirteen hour drive and it is now five in the morning, meaning we will arrive at about six tonight. "The others are just starting the journey." Tobias says as he looks up from his phone.

"Cool. Why don't you guys get some sleep?" I suggest.

"What about you?" Tobias asks.

"I have had like five cups of coffee and I went to bed early last night. I think I'm going to be fine." I say. It isn't long before they're asleep.

Two hours later they are woken up by a crying Ashton. Marlene gives him a bottle and he is quiet again. "Do we have anything to eat, I'm starving?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, in here." Tobias says, gesturing to the bag that he has in front of his legs. He opens the bag up to reveal a load of snack foods and drinks. "What do you want?" He asks Uriah.

"Can I have a cereal bar, please?" Uriah answers.

"Yeah, sure." Tobias says before giving Uriah a cereal bar. "Do you want anything Mar?" He asks.

"Can I have a cereal bar too, please?" She asks.

"Sure." He says before giving Marlene a cereal bar.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." He says before taking a cereal bar for himself. "Do you want anything Tris?" He asks.

"Cereal bar, please." I answer and he gives me one. I take one hand off the steering wheel and use my free hand to open the bar.

"How can you open a cereal bar wrapper with only one hand?" Uriah asks.

"It's not that difficult." I say before taking a bite of the bar. It isn't long before Marlene and Uriah are both asleep again.

We get to the house after another eleven hours of me driving, the others sleeping and talking. Ashton sleeping, crying, drinking and getting his diaper changed. When we get there the others stare at the house in awe, much like they did when they saw the house we live in. It is huge, there are like ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room, a huge kitchen/dining room, a downstairs toilet, and a large garden with entrance to the beach behind. After a few minutes the others arrive and also stare at the house in awe. "Seriously guys, it's not that good." I say before entering the house. They all follow my lead.

Just like they did when they saw my house they explore the place whilst I go into the kitchen and grab something quick to eat. My mum has put a lot of food in the cupboards and fridge/freezer, like she said she would. When they come back to the kitchen they still look shocked. "Guys, seriously?" I ask.

"This place is amazing." Zeke says, in awe.

"Whatever. What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask.

"What do we have?" Christina asks.

"Well, I can make pizza, from scratch. Or we can have a barbeque." I say.

"Can you make us a pizza? We have never had your pizza." Marlene asks.

"I have. It's amazing." Tobias says.

"Of course you have." says Marlene.

"Okay, I'll make pizza. You guys go do whatever." I say. They all leave except from Tobias.

"Do you want some help?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, sure. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips. We get started on making the pizza. Me telling him what to do as I do the things that I need to do.

It isn't long before we're all sat in the living room, eating my homemade pizza. "Oh my God, this is amazing!" Christina exclaims.

"Thank you." I say.

"Where did you learn to be such a good cook?" Uriah asks.

"My mum taught me." I tell them. We spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing about random things.

After dinner we decide to go to our rooms as it has been a long day full of driving and we woke up early. Tobias and I stay downstairs to clean up.

Afterwards we go upstairs and enter our room. As soon as the door is shut I am pushed against the door and his warm lips are on mine. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bed. We are still kissing. He places me gently on the bed before climbing on top of me. Straddling me. I slide my hands up his shirt; I pull away from the kiss, pull his shirt off and place my lips on his again. Kissing him passionately. He slides his hands up my shirt before pulling away, taking my shirt off and kissing me again. It isn't long before all of our clothes are off and he is hovering above me, looking at me for permission to enter. I nod and he enters me. We get lost in each other.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is the night that Tris gets pregnant; I told you she was going to get pregnant soon. She will find out in a few chapters, don't worry. Please review.**


	19. The Beach

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 19: The Beach

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias smiling at me. "Good morning beautiful." He says.

"Good morning handsome." I reply before kissing him passionately.

"Last night was amazing." He says when we pull away from each other.

"Yeah, it was." I say before getting out of bed and putting on his t-shirt that is on the floor. "I'll race you to the bathroom." I say before racing out of the room and into the bathroom next door, locking the door behind me. It isn't long before he is banging on the door.

"That was so unfair." He whines.

"Oh well. Go to one of the other bathrooms." I tell him and I can hear him walking away. I take off the t-shirt and step into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my naked body for a little while before actually washing myself.

After an hour I am wearing high wasted, light blue jean shorts with a loose white crop top, underneath I am wearing my light blue bikini. I walk downstairs to find everyone in the living room, watching TV and eating a breakfast of cereal. Ashton is in his play den playing with some toys. I go into the kitchen and make myself some toast. Whilst I am standing at the counter, making toast, I feel a pair of strong, muscular, familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smile before turning around to face Tobias and giving him a peck on the lips. "You look beautiful, Tris." He says.

"Thank you." I say. "You don't look so bad yourself." I add. He is wearing his usual t-shirt with some beach shorts.

"Thank you." He says and I turn back to my toast.

When I have made my toast I go into the living room and sit on the sofa, Tobias sits next to me. "So, what are we going to do today guys?" I ask before taking a bite of my chocolate spread on toast.

"We could go down to the beach and play volleyball or something." Uriah suggests.

"That is a great idea. Who's up for it?" I ask. They all nod. "Okay, I'll set the stuff up when I'm done eating." I say.

When I am done eating Tobias and I go out to the garden and enter the large shed. I get out the equipment for volleyball, and some chairs to sit on, and he helps me carry it down to the beach. The others are already at the beach, waiting. Tobias and I set the things up and we get sorted into teams. Boys vs Girls. Ashton is sitting in his pram, on the sand. Playing with a teddy bear of his. We do heads or tails with a coin to determine who will go first. The girls are going first. What they don't know is that I have won many volleyball tournaments in my lifetime. Well, the girls know but the boys don't. Marlene starts the game off and Tobias hits the ball back, he aims it near me and I whack the ball as hard as I can, the boys don't hit it back over to us though. We get a point.

We keep playing and in the end us girls end up winning by miles. The boys didn't score anything. Now we are sitting in a circle on the beach, Ashton is laying in Marlene's arms, sleeping. "How the hell did you girls win that game?" Zeke asks.

"I never told you but I have won quite a few volleyball tournaments in my lifetime. Well, I told the girls." I tell them. They look at me, shocked. "What, I like sports." I say.

"Who wants to play a game?" Uriah asks. We nod.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Wed, bed or dead." He suggests.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" I ask. Zeke puts his hand up enthusiastically. "Zeke, off you go." I say.

"Marlene, wed, bed or dead, Four, me and Uriah." Zeke says.

"Wed Uriah, bed Four and kill you." Marlene answers and Zeke looks offended. "What? I had Uriah's baby and I love him so I want to marry him. And Four is just the hottest out of you two." She says. "Will, wed, bed or dead, Tris, Christina and Shauna."

"Wed Christina, bed Tris and kill Shauna." Will says. "Four, wed, bed or dead, Tris, Christina and Marlene."

"Wed Tris, bed Marlene and kill Christina." Tobias answers. "Tris, wed, bed or dead, me, Will and Uriah."

"Wed you, bed Uriah and kill Will. But that is only because Uriah has a kid." I say. "Zeke, wed, bed or dead, Mrs Matthews, Tori and Shauna." I say.

"Wed Shauna, bed Tori and kill Mrs Matthews." Zeke answers.

We continue to play games for hours, until it is lunch time, then we go back inside and Tobias and I prepare some pasta with my homemade tomato pasta sauce. We sit inside and play games, eat and watch TV for the rest of the day, it's fun. We have fun.

Later that evening, when the sun is setting Tobias and I are walking along the beach, hand in hand. "It's beautiful out here, when the sun is setting." I say.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Tobias says and I blush. We are walking where the tide is, our feet in the shallowest part of the sea. He kicks the water and it splashes my legs. I let go of his hand and walk deeper into the water and splash him with even more water so the whole front of him is drenched. "Right, that's it." He says before running after me, I run away from him, as fast as I can. After some time we end up falling on the sand, him on top of me. He kisses me for a little while before pulling us up, so we are standing.

He gets something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee before opening the small black box to reveal a silver ring with a small diamond in it. I look at him, shocked. "Tris, I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to spend every second, of the rest of my life with you. I want to have a life with you; I want to have a family with you. I want you. I asked your parents and they said that I could ask you. And we don't have to get married until you're ready. But Tris, my love, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" He asks. Tears are forming in my eyes; I can see tears forming in his eyes as well. I smile, so bright and happy. I can't find the words so I just nod and hold out my left finger. He smiles the brightest I have ever seen him smile before as he slides the ring on my ring finger, stands up and kisses me with so much love and passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I feel him smile in the kiss and I smile as well.

After a few minutes we pull back, needing air. Our foreheads touching. Both of us crying and laughing and smiling. "I love you Beatrice prior, so, so much." He says.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton, so, so much." I say and he picks me up, bridal style and carries me back to the house. We go to the bathroom because we are covered in sand and we shower together. Him washing my hair and body, and me washing him. After that we just go to bed and sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms. Wrapped in the arms of the person we love most.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	20. Karaoke

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 20: Karaoke

The next morning Tobias and I are sitting in the kitchen, eating toast and drinking orange juice. Everyone else comes in and makes some breakfast before sitting around the large island in the room and eating breakfast. "Good morning guys." I say.

"Morning." Christina says before looking at me and smiling. Except she doesn't look away.

"Christina, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Tris, what is that on your left ring finger?" She asks and I realise that I haven't taken my engagement ring off. Everyone looks at me, shocked when they see the ring. I look at Tobias for help.

"Uh… well. TrisandIareengaged." He says quickly.

"What? We didn't quite catch that." Uriah says.

"We're engaged." I say with a huge smile on my face. Everyone else smiles before cheers erupt in the room. The girls gather around me to look at the ring closer.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful. When did he ask?" Christina asks me.

"Last night. When we were on the beach." I answer.

"When's the big day going to be?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know yet." I answer.

We all talk about the engagement and what they want the wedding to be like. To be honest I want it to be simple, only with close friends and family. I know that Tobias would want that as well.

After breakfast we all get dressed for the day. I put on dark blue high-waisted shorts and a white vest. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on some mascara and eye liner. I also put on my favourite perfume and deodorant before going to the living room to find everyone all ready for the day. I sit in between Tobias and Christina on one of the sofas. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Do you have a karaoke machine?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"I was thinking we could do a boys vs girls karaoke competition thing. Whoever Ashton likes best wins." Christina says.

"How is Ashton going to tell us who he likes best though?" I ask.

"Apparently Ashton smiles when he likes something, whoever he smiles at will win." Christina says.

"Okay, who's up for this?" I ask.

"Me!" They all exclaim. I nod before setting up the karaoke machine with four microphones.

"Who's going first?" I ask.

"We could do heads or tails." Will suggests.

"Okay." I get a coin and toss it, covering it with my hand. "Four, heads or tails?" I ask.

"Tails." He says. I uncover the coin.

"Heads. Girls are going first." I say. The rest of the girls join me in a huddle.

"I think we should do a really sexy song and do really sexy dance moves, to impress the boys." Shauna says.

"In front of a baby?" Marlene asks.

"He's a boy. If we do it he might smile at us and we will win." Christina says.

"Fine. What song do you want to do?" Marlene asks.

"How about move by Little Mix?" I suggest. They all nod and I get it ready on the karaoke machine before getting into position. The boys are all staring at us, even Ashton who is sitting on Uriah's lap.

Shauna: Hey baby

Tell me your name

I gotta fever for you

I just can't explain

Marlene: But there's just one problem

I'm a bit old school

When it comes to lovin'

I ain't chasing you

Christina: Hate waiting

I'm on a roll

You've got to let yourself go

Me: Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you

Don't leave me standing all by myself

Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Shauna: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Marlene: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Christina: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Me: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Shauna: Oh silly

Why you afraid

Marlene: Don't be a big baby

Quit playing games

Christina: And put your arms around me

You know what to do

And we can take it down low

Me: Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you

Don't leave me standing all by myself

Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Shauna: Looking at no one else

Marlene: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Christina: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Me: Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Shauna: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Marlene: I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

Shauna: So move

Me: I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta

Stat cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

So move

Christina: Move it baby, whoa

Shauna: You know that I've been waiting for you

Marlene: Don't leave me standing all by myself

Christina: Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Me: Looking at no one else

Looking at no one else

Me, C, S, M: Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who move

Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who move

Shauna: Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Marlene: Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Christina: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Me: Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Me, C, S, M: Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who moves

The boys clap, looks of shock on their faces. We were doing rather sexy moves. Even Ashton looks shocked, but he is smiling so bright that it is adorable.

We sit down and the boys get up, Uriah gives Ashton to Marlene, before going and grabbing a microphone and getting into position.

Zeke: Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Tobias: Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

Uriah: And if you

You want me too

Let's make a move

Tobias: Yeah so tell me girl if every time we…

All of them: Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tobias: And let me kiss you

Zeke: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need

Lookin' so good from your head to your feet

C'mon come over here, over here

C'mon come over here, yeah

Will: Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Makin' them drool down their chinny chin chins

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby be mine tonight, yeah

Uriah: And if you

You want me too

Let's make a move, yeah

Zeke: So tell me girl if every time we…

All of them: Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Let me say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (C'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Zeke: And let me kiss you

Tobias: Let me kiss you

Uriah: Let me kiss you

Will: Let me kiss you

Zeke: Let me kiss you

All of them: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Uriah: So tell me girl if every time we tou-ou-ouch

All of them: You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we tou-ou-ouch

You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tobias: And let me kiss you

We all clap as the music finishes though Ashton isn't smiling as much as he was when us girls were doing it. "The girls win!" exclaims Christina and all of us girls cheer, even Ashton smiles more as we do. He is adorable.

We spend the rest of the day playing games and having fun. It's amazing.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. For the next chapter do you want me to skip forward like four weeks to when Tris finds out she's pregnant? Please answer that question in your review!**


	21. Pregnant?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 21: Pregnant?

I wake up with the sudden urge to puke, so I bolt out of the bed and race to the bathroom next door. I start puking my guts out into the toilet and it isn't long before I felt someone pulling back my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back. The hands are familiar and I know that it is Tobias.

When I am done I flush the toilet and sit so my back is against the wall. Tobias looks down at me with a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?" He asks.

"I am now." I say.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asks.

"Could you do me some water and some dry toast please, that helps when I'm sick." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I remain seated on the floor for a few minutes before standing up and washing my hands. As I do I find an unopened box of the tampons I brought with me on the shelf next to the sink. I then look on the calendar that is hanging on the door. I look at the dates. _I'm a week late._ I think to myself. It has been four weeks since we came to New Jersey. Four weeks since Tobias and I had… sex. _Shit. _I think before quickly brushing my teeth and tying my hair back before going back into my room to get changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I then grab my bag, rush out of the room and enter the kitchen. I grab my piece of toast before getting the keys to my Land Rover and sliding on my pumps before leaving the house. Everyone was watching me, but I don't care, this is important. I take eat my toast in a minute before getting into the car and driving away from the house and to the pharmacy ten minutes away.

When I get to the pharmacy I get out of the car and lock it before entering the shop. I walk to the aisle full of pregnancy tests. There are so many. I pick three random ones and walk to the counter where a middle aged woman stands, waiting for me. I give her the boxes and she looks at me with a sad face. A sad, judging face. A face that all teenagers get when faced with the possibility of a pregnancy. I quickly pay for them and put them in my bag before leaving and getting back in my car. I drive back to the summer home, thinking about the possibility of a baby being inside of me. Mine and Tobias' baby. Our baby. The baby we are going to love and cherish until the day we die.

When I get back home I rush back to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. The others were watching me again, but I don't care. I take the tests and wait. I have to say it is the longest three minutes of my life so far. Waiting for those three tests to tell me whether my life is going to change drastically, or not. When the timer goes off I can barely stand from the closed lid of the toilet that I sit on. I could be pregnant. I could be having a baby.

After a minute or two I do find the strength to stand and walk over to the side where the tests lay. I look and find three pregnancy tests that all tell me the same thing. _Pregnant. _

Tears are pooling in my eyes. I'm having a baby. I'm actually having a baby. I place a hand on my still flat stomach and smile. I'm pregnant.

I have to tell Tobias.

I leave the room, not bothering to move the tests at all. I go down to the living room, where they all sit, playing with Ashton. "Four." I say, they all look at me. Tobias stands up and walks over to me. "I need to talk to you about something, in private." I say.

"Okay." He says before taking my hand in his. I lead him to the bathroom where the tests are still on the side. "What do we need to talk about in here?" He asks.

I lead him to the side where the tests are and he looks at them, shocked. I see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looks at me. "You're pregnant?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." I say, smiling. He smiles too before lifting me up and spinning me around. I squeal and laugh as he does.

He puts me down after a few seconds before placing his hand on my stomach. "We're having a baby." He says, laughing. I nod. "I'm going to be a daddy." He says before kissing me passionately. I put my hand above his on my stomach as we kiss.

When we pull away from each other our hands are still on my stomach. "I love you, so much, both of you." He says.

"I love you both too." I say.

"When should we tell the others?" He asks.

"I don't mind. Do you want to tell them now?" I ask.

"Sure." He says before taking my hand and leading me downstairs where the others are still playing with Ashton. "Guys, we have to talk to you." Tobias says and the others look at us.

"I'm pregnant." I say and they all smile before jumping up and running over to us and bringing us into a group hug, leaving little Ashton on the floor, playing with his toys.

"Congratulations." They all yell at the same time.

"Guys I need to breathe." I say and they all let go of me.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" yells Zeke.

"You already are an uncle." Uriah says.

"I'm going to be an uncle again." Zeke says.

We spend the rest of the day, talking and laughing with each other. Talking about the baby that is growing within me. Talking about random things. Just talking. We order a Chinese for dinner and I have to admit, I do eat more than anyone else. But I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two now.

At ten Tobias and I go to bed, but we don't go to sleep straight away. We lay in bed, I'm lying on my back, Tobias is on his side so he is facing me. He has a hand on my stomach, rubbing it with small circles above where our child is. He kisses my stomach. "Hey baby. I'm your daddy and I love you and your mummy so, so much. I can't wait for you to be here. I can't wait to meet you and I know your mummy feels the same. Your mummy is the most amazing person I have ever met and I know she is going to be a good mum to you and all the brothers and sisters that you are going to have because we want to have a big family. I hope you don't mind that. No matter how many brothers or sisters you have we will always love you and spoil you, right up until the day that we pass. I love you." He says before kissing my stomach again and coming back up to my face, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you too, Tobias. You are going to be an amazing daddy." I tell him.

"You're going to be an amazing mummy." He says before kissing me passionately. "We should get some sleep. Goodnight Tris." He says.

"Goodnight Tobias." I say before pecking his lips and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	22. Prank war or no prank war

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 22: Prank war or no prank war

It has been a week since I found out that I'm pregnant. I have morning sickness but so far I haven't had much of it. I am also constantly hungry and I get tired easily. It is the morning and Tobias and I are laying in our bed, facing each other, his arm wrapped around my waist, looking into each other's eyes when we hear a scream. We get out of bed and rush to see who screamed. We find a bright pink haired Christina looking in the mirror on the wall in the hallway. Looking upset, looking mad. "Christina, what happened to your hair?" I ask sweetly, even though on the inside I am trying not to laugh.

"Someone changed the conditioner to bright pink hair dye, that's what happened." She answers, sounding mad.

"Who did it?" I ask.

"I'm guessing one of the boys." She says.

"It was Zeke and Uriah." Tobias says, I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"They thought it would be funny to prank you girls. Will and I aren't so keen on the idea. Especially with you being pregnant." He answers. That is when I get mad. They wanted to prank us. Yeah, my hormones have been playing up as well. I grab Christina's arm and drag her to her and Will's room, Will isn't in there. I then text the other girls to come here. We have to get the boys back for this.

It isn't long before Marlene and Shauna enter the room looking pissed off. Marlene is carrying Ashton in her arms. We all sit on the king-sized bed and think about what we are going to do to get them back. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, we could empty the stash of pop tarts that Uriah brought with him. Then burn them." Marlene says.

"Okay, what about Zeke?" I ask.

"We could change his shaving gel to whipped cream." Shauna suggests.

"Nice one." Christina says.

"What about Will?" I ask.

"We could take away his books and maybe burn a few of them." Christina suggests.

"Okay." I say.

"What about Four?" Christina asks.

"You could pretend to break up with him and like blank him out for a few days." Shauna says. I shake my head.

"You can tell him that Zeke is actually the father of your baby." Marlene says.

"Hell no." I say.

"You could pretend to be having a miscarriage right in front of all of us and we'll all be worried and Four will be so upset and scared. You obviously have to act scared and upset as well. And that gets back at all of them. We should do that last and then it will teach them not to mess with us." Christina says.

"That's a good idea but I don't know if I'll be able to do it." I say.

"Why not?" Christina asks.

"Because he will be devastated if he thinks I'm losing the baby. I don't think I can see him so hurt. He will probably hate me after as well. I'll hate myself for putting him through that, I probably will end up blanking him out. I just can't. Also, karma would probably get me back and actually make me lose the baby and I won't be able to handle that, neither would he. I-I can't." I say before standing up and leaving the room, tears pouring down my face. I lock myself in the bathroom next to my bedroom and sit against the wall. I cry.

A few seconds later someone is knocking on the door. "Tris, open up." Christina says as she continues to knock on the door. "I'm sorry for even thinking it. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. Just please open up." She says. I ignore her.

After a few minutes I hear her leave and breathe a sigh of relief. But then I hear another knock on the door. "Tris, it's me. Please open up." Marlene says. I unlock the door and she walks in, shutting the door behind her, and locking it. She still has Ashton in her arms. She sits next to me. "Tris, Christina is sorry, you know. She didn't mean to upset you by suggesting it." She says.

"I know, it's just, I can't do that. I can't pretend that I'm losing my baby. I can't lose my baby. I love my baby." I say.

"I know." She says before pulling me into a comforting embrace. "You don't have to do the prank Tris. We can think of something else." She says.

"I don't want to do this whole prank thing. I don't want to get them back anymore. I shouldn't have even suggested it." I say.

"Hey, your hormones are all over the place at the moment, it's all right to feel angry one minute and want to get revenge and then feel upset the next minute and not want to get revenge anymore. We won't do anything. I'll just die Christina's hair back to the normal colour and she will be fine." Marlene says.

"Thank you." I say.

"That's all right. You were there for me when I was pregnant, and now I'm going to be there for you. All of the way." She says.

"How much does it hurt? Giving birth, I mean?" I ask.

"More than any pain I have ever felt. But, you know what makes it easier?" She asks. I shake my head. "Having people there with you. As well as thinking that at the end of all the pain, you'll have a little baby that you can love and cherish and hold for the rest of your life. Your little baby. Your flesh and blood. Your own little miracle. That's what makes it easier." She says.

"Thank you Marlene." I say.

"No problem. Now, do you want me to go and tell the girls not to bother with the pranks?" She asks.

"Yes please. I should probably go and find Four." I say before standing up with Marlene. We leave the room and I find Tobias in our bedroom looking worried. When I enter he runs up to me and embraces me.

"Oh my God. Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yeah, my hormones have just been messing up." I say before yawning.

"Get some sleep." He says before walking me to the bed and tucking me in.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask. He lays next to me in the bed and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Always." He says before kissing my forehead. Those are the last things I feel and hear before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	23. Phone Calls

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 23: Phone calls

It has been a week since the boys tried to prank us. Christina's hair is now back to its normal colour. Christina and I have been talking to each other again. I am now six weeks pregnant.

We are all sitting in the living room, watching TV, because none of us can be asked to do much. The phone in the kitchen rings and I go to answer it. I enter the kitchen and pick up the phone from its little stand. I see that the person calling is my mum. I press the green answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, mum." I say.

"Hey, how's your holiday?" She asks.

"It's great. How are you, and dad, and Caleb, and Susan and Ella?" I ask.

"We're great. Sweetie, there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your dad has a new job." She says.

"That's great. Where is it?" I ask.

"England." She says.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"We're moving to England." She says.

"Mum, I can't move to England." I say.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I can't just leave my friends, and Four. I can't. They're the best friends I have ever had." I say.

"You can make more friends." She says.

"No. I'm not moving." I say.

"We have to." She says.

"No, mum, I'm not moving." I say.

"Beatrice…" I cut her off.

"No. Mum, Four and I are engaged. I'm not leaving him." I say.

"Shit. I forgot that he wanted to ask you to marry him. He can come with us." She says.

"No. I need my friends. Not just Four, I need all of them. Especially now." I say.

"Especially now, what? They can come for the wedding." My mum argues.

"Mum, I'm pregnant." I say. "I need them. And I need you too. You can't just leave me. What about Caleb, Susan and Ella? What are they doing?" I ask.

"Wow. They're coming with us. They decided they want to have a life together in England. How far along are you?" She asks.

"Six weeks." I say.

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago." I say.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asks.

"I was going to. I just didn't know how. But you can't leave me. I need you. I want you there to hold my hand. Just please, don't leave me." I say as the tears begin to fall.

"Tris, honey, we have to go. You, Tobias, and the baby can come with us. Your friends can come and visit whenever they want." She says.

"No, I'm not leaving them. What will happen to Marlene and Uriah when we leave? They'll be kicked out. I can't leave them. Please don't make me." I say.

"Tris… I'll speak to your dad and I will call you later." Mum says before hanging up.

That is when I start sobbing. I leave the house and go to the tree house my dad built for me when I was little. I haven't been in there for ages. When I enter I lock the door behind me and sit in the corner of the room, sobbing.

It isn't long before I hear a knock on the door. "Tris; let me in, please." Tobias says.

I stand and unlock the door before opening it to find Tobias, looking worried on the other side. He embraces me, shutting the door behind him as he enters. We sit in the corner where I was before and I cry into his shirt. "What's the matter Tris?" He asks.

"My dad's got a new job. In England. They want me to move down there with them. But I said I couldn't because I can't leave you guys. And I didn't want Marlene, Uriah and Ashton to be kicked out when we left. And I told my mum that we're engaged and that I'm pregnant. She said that you could come with us and that the others could visit. But I can't leave them. They're the best friends that I've ever had. I need them. My mum said she'd talk to my dad and call me back but I don't want to leave. I can't leave." I cry.

"Hey, it's all right. It's going to be all right." He says. After that we just sit in silence as I cry into his shirt.

After a while there is another knock on the door. "Tris, your mum's calling." Zeke says. I open the door and take the phone from him, thanking him. He leaves and I sit next to Tobias, putting the phone to my ear.

"Mum." I say.

"Hello, sweetie." She says.

"So, what did dad say?" I ask, nervous.

"He said that you don't have to come with us. You can keep the house and we will still keep paying for it so you don't have to worry. Also, we will send you money every week to keep you going. And we will come down about a month before you're due. But, you have to call us at least twice a week, and invite us to your wedding." My mum says.

"Of course, we'll invite you to the wedding." I say. "Thank you so much. I love you. When do you leave?" I ask.

"A week after you get home." She answers. "We love you too."

"I'll see you soon." I say.

"See you soon. Enjoy your summer." She says.

"You too." I say. "Bye."

"Bye. Love you." She says before hanging up. I smile at Tobias.

"Well?" He asks.

"We can stay." I say, happily. He embraces me with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you, so much." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him passionately on the lips.

After the kiss he kneels down and kisses my stomach. "And I love you too, little man." He says.

"Little man?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a boy." He says.

"Well, I think it's going to be a girl." I say.

"Well I'm obviously right." He says.

"Do you want to bet on it?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll give you ten dollars if it's a girl and you have to give me ten dollars if it's a boy." He says.

"Deal." I say as I shake his hand.

"Deal." He says before kissing me again. That's when I realise that everything truly is going to be all right.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been super busy. Just to let you know I might not be able to update on Monday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday next week as on those days I am also super busy. But I will try to update as much as I can next week, I promise. Please review!**


	24. The News

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 24: The News

It has been a week since the phone call where my mum told me her and the rest of my family are leaving Chicago to go to England. I am seven weeks pregnant. Ashton is eighteen weeks old. I wake up with the familiar need to vomit. I get out of bed and rush to the bathroom next to Tobias' and my room. I puke my guts out for what feels like hours but in reality is really only a couple of minutes.

It isn't long before I feel familiar hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles on it as they hold back my hair. When I'm done I flush the toilet and look at Tobias who has a small smile on his face. "I hate morning sickness." I say.

"I know. But the morning sickness is supposed to stop soon." He says.

"Yeah, in about five weeks." I say.

"Just think. At the end of all of this pain and sickness we're going to have a baby. Our baby." He says.

"I know." I say with a smile on my face. "Now leave so I can get ready."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

When he's gone I brush my teeth and wash my face before going back into my room to get dressed. I get dressed into high waisted, light blue jean shorts and a white crop top before putting my hair back into a side braid and putting on my favourite perfume. I then leave the room and walk downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen gathered around the small TV in the corner. "Guys, what are you watching?" I ask as I walk over to them. They all turn to look at me with sad faces. I look at the screen to find they are watching the news. But that's not what's bothering me. It's the words on the screen. 'Natalie and Andrew Prior in major car accident!' That's what it says, in big, bold, white letters. I rush forward and turn up the volume. There is a woman speaking about it. She says things like, "Natalie is in critical condition." "Andrew's condition isn't as bad as Natalie's." "I wonder what their children are thinking."

I block most of it out and look at the screen where it shows the scene of the accident. Tears pool in my eyes as I continue to look at it. "The famous couple are being treated in Northwestern Memorial Hospital."

I leave the kitchen and slide on some shoes before picking up the keys to my land rover. "Tris, where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"To see my parents. That's where I'm going." I say.

"Tris, it's a thirteen hour drive. Why don't you wait until tomorrow? We can all go with you and we can pack our things tonight, get some sleep, and leave early in the morning." He says.

"My mother is in critical condition. It could be too late by tomorrow." I cry.

"Fine, we can go today. Just us two. The others can stay here for a bit longer. But first we are going to pack our things, and pack some stuff for if we get hungry or thirsty or whatever. Also, I'm going to drive." He says. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say as he pulls me in for a hug and I sob into his shirt.

After an hour we have packed our things and are ready to leave. Our friends hug us and say goodbye but I'm not in the mood to say anything. I just sit in the passenger seat as Tobias puts our stuff in the boot. I have the bag of snacks and drinks with me so we don't have to stop if we get hungry or thirsty. When he gets into the drivers' seat he pulls out of the driveway and we head back to Chicago, in silence.

After an hour of driving Tobias decides to break the silence. "Tris, why don't you get some sleep?" He suggests.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." I say.

"Tris, you have to try." He says.

"Why do things like this have to happen?" I ask as more tears start to pour down my face.

"They say bad things happen to good people. And sometimes life is just a piece of shit. But you just have to deal with it because you're still here, on this world, living, and you need to live that life before it ends." He says.

"Just, promise me that you won't ever leave me." I say.

"I promise." He says. "I love you, Tris, and the baby."

"We love you too." I say.

"Get some sleep. You and the baby need it." He says.

"Okay. Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says, and that is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

After God know how long I am woken by Tobias shaking my shoulders and saying, "Tris, wake up."

"Are we at the hospital yet?" I ask.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Was I really asleep for twelve hours?" I ask.

"Well, more like nine. I knew some shortcuts. It's eight o'clock at night. You must have been really tired" He says.

"Being pregnant is tiring." I say.

"Okay. Anyway, let's go see how your parents are doing." He says. I nod before we both get out of the car and walk, hand in hand, into the hospital. We walk up to the reception desk to find a short, blonde haired twenty something year old sitting behind it. "Excuse me." Tobias says and the woman looks up at us.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asks.

"We're looking for Natalie and Andrew Prior." I say.

"You're not more fans are you? If you are then you're not allowed up there. Only family are allowed." She says.

"I'm their daughter and he's my fiancé. So can we please go up there now?" I ask.

"Fine. You aren't allowed to see Natalie anyway as she is in critical condition." She says.

"What about Andrew?" I ask.

"You can see him. He's in room fifty eight on the fourth floor." She tells us.

"Thanks." I say before pulling Tobias to the elevator and pushing the button.

When we get to the room where my dad is I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear Caleb say. We enter the room to find Caleb and Susan sitting in some chairs on one side of my father's bed, Ella is in her car seat next to Susan's chair, sleeping. My father is asleep in the bed with cuts and bruises all over what I can see of him. There are two more chairs in the room, on the other side of my dad's bed. "Beatrice." Caleb says before running up to me and embracing me. I can tell he's been crying.

"Caleb." I say. "How is he?" I ask.

"He's okay, I think. They haven't really told me anything about him or mum." He says. "How are you?" He asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Mum told us about the baby. I suppose now is not a good time to say congratulations. How are you coping with the pregnancy?" He says.

"That's okay. I'm good. We're good." I say before letting go of my brother. Tobias and I sit in the spare chairs as Caleb sits back in his.

The four, well five if you count Ella, sit around the bed, in silence, looking at my dad as he sleep s for hours. Not wanting to speak, just wait for any signs of him waking up. I hold onto my dad's hand, just as Caleb does with his other hand.

After another hour of sitting in silence, not knowing what to say, I feel my dad squeeze my hand. I look down at our joined hands and squeeze his back, and I watch as he squeezes again. I look back up at his face. "Dad, can you hear me? Dad, please wake up. I need you. Please, wake up." I say.

And that is when he opens his eyes.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Can I just say something? If you guys don't like this story then you don't have to read it, but please don't review saying the reasons you don't like it, or what I've done wrong in the story. One, I have never even left England, so I wouldn't know if there are any mansions in Chicago or not. Two, it was always a part of my plan for Susan and Tris to get pregnant at some point, you guys wanted another pregnancy and you wanted it to be Marlene, fair enough you didn't know that Susan was going to get pregnant as well, but it was always part of my plan, sorry if you don't like it. Three, I'm sorry the characters are ooc, but this is the way I want them in my story, key word being story. It is just a work of fiction, I know it is set in the real world but this is how I want my story to be. Four, Tris getting engaged was also always part of the plan, also I had a review asking when they were going to get engaged, showing me that you wanted it to happen, or at least someone did. Five, I know her family is meant to be selfless and they are in ways, they let Tobias live with them when his father went to Prison, they let Marlene and Uriah and Ashton live in their summer house when Marlene was pregnant, they took Susan in when she was pregnant. They have been supportive of everyone in the group. I don't see how that isn't selfless. I'm sorry if this seems like a completely random story with just the names from Divergent, but this is how I want my story to be. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. I didn't put it up here saying you have to read it. Just please don't review saying what I've done wrong or why you don't like it.**

**I'm sorry for the rant but it had to be said.**

**Please review!**


	25. Awakening and Sleeping

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 25: Awakening and Sleeping

And that is when he opens his eyes.

"Dad?" I say.

"Beatrice." He replies, looking at me.

"I'm here Dad. It's all right." I say.

"Where's your brother?" He asks.

"I'm here dad." Caleb says and my dad turns his head to look at him, smiling slightly.

"Caleb." My dad says.

"Yeah." Caleb replies.

"Where's your mother?" He asks, looking back at me.

"She's in another room. She's in bad condition though they haven't told us anything or won't let us see her." I tell him.

"Your mother told me about the baby, and the engagement. I'm so happy for you Beatrice." He says.

"Thank you. Just, get better soon." I say.

"I'll try." He says.

That is when a doctor enters the room, looking sad about something. "It's good to see that you are awake Andrew. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks my dad.

"Sore." My dad replies.

"I'm not surprised; I'll give you some pain meds soon. But first, I have to talk to you about your wife, Natalie." He says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"She was in critical condition, as you know. The crash caused her brain to start bleeding. We managed to get it under control. But an hour ago it started bleeding again. We tried our best, but…"

I blocked out the rest of the words. I knew what he was going to say. She's dead. My mum is dead. I get out of my chair and run out of the room. Tears pooling in my eyes and I don't stop them from falling as I rush out of the hospital. Except, I don't know where to go. I lean against the wall of the hospital and slide down it. I pull my knees to my chest and I cry. My mum's not going to be there when I walk down the aisle. My mum's not going to be there to hold my hand as I give birth to my baby, and any other babies I might have after this one. She isn't going to be there for anything.

I hear someone walking towards me but I don't look up. I hear them as they slide down the wall to sit next to me. I feel their strong arms as they wrap around me in a comforting embrace. That is when I look up to find Tobias looking down at me with a sad look on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He says and I sob into his shirt. Clutching at it like it's the most important thing in the world. He pulls me into his lap and I continue sobbing as his arms wrap around me tighter. Keeping me safe and warm and protected from the world.

"Don't ever leave me." I sob.

"I will never leave you Tris. Not now. Not ever." He says.

"If the baby is a girl, can we name her after my mother?" I ask, still sobbing.

"Of course we can." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and continue sobbing into his shirt.

"Come on, let's get you home. You need some rest." He says. All I can do is nod. He picks me up and carries me to the land rover. He puts me in the passenger seat and does up me seatbelt before shutting the door and making his way over to the drivers' side.

We drive home in silence, with me crying and him holding my hand whenever he doesn't need to change gear or whatever.

When we get home we get out of the car and he holds my hand as he leads me into the home. He leads me upstairs, to my bedroom, to our bedroom where we just climb into bed, him holding me in his arms as I cry. "She isn't going to be there when we get married. Or to hold my hand when I have the baby. She isn't going to be there for anything anymore." I say.

"It's all right. I'm going to be there. I'll always be there." He says.

"Does the pain ever go away? The pain of losing your mother?" I ask.

"No, but it gets easier. You just learn to live with it. It made me stronger. More determined to live the life that she would have wanted me to have. More determined to live." He says.

"What was your mum's name? I don't think I've ever met her, even when we were little." I say.

"Evelyn." He says.

"We should name the baby after her as well, if it's a girl." I suggest.

"Yeah. What name do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Eve Natalie Eaton." I say.

"Perfect." He says. "What about if the baby is a boy though?" He asks.

"We'll think of something." I say with a slight smile on my face.

"You should get some sleep. You've been through a lot and you and the baby need some rest." He says.

"Okay. Just, promise me you'll be here when I wake up." I say.

"I promise. I'm never going to leave you Tris. Not ever." He says.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He tells me before kissing me gently on the lips. "Get some sleep." He says when we pull apart.

"Okay. Goodnight Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says before kissing the top of my head. Those are the last things I hear and feel before I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry that I killed Natalie, but I had too. No one else is going to die anytime soon so don't worry. It is my 16****th**** birthday on Thursday so I won't be able to update then, also I'm having a sleepover on Friday so I won't be able to review until Sunday, maybe late Saturday, I don't know yet. Though, I will try to update again tomorrow. I will also try and update my other fanfics once or twice between today and Thursday. I also had my college taster day yesterday and only had the time to update one of my fanfics as I was busy afterwards as I had to go to my cousins and look after her daughters, Ella and Evie, for a few hours whilst her and her fiancé went out for a bit. It was my other Divergent fanfic. Could you guys maybe go and read my other Divergent fanfic, Love in Dauntless, and review on it as well. It's about Tobias' and Tris' lives in Dauntless if there wasn't a war. Not as many people are reading it as they are this story.**

**Anyway, what do you think is going to happen next? Please, please, please review!**


	26. Friends and Brothers

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 26: Friends and Brothers

I wake up the next day to find Tobias looking at me with a small smile on his face. I give him a small smile back but I get the familiar urge to vomit so I get out of bed and run to the en-suite. I puke into the toilet. I start thinking about my mum and how she is never going to see her grandchildren grow up and I start crying again. Tobias comes in and starts rubbing my back and holding my hair out of the way. When I'm done I lean against the wall and he pulls me into a hug as I cry.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." He says as he strokes my hair.

"I want my mum." I cry.

"I know you do. But I'm here; I am always going to be here. So are our friends. And your dad, and Caleb, and Susan and Ella. We are all going to be here." He says.

I continue to cry for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes. "Why don't you get ready and I'll get you some breakfast." He says.

"Okay." I say. He helps me up and flushes the toilet before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the room. I get ready, like he told me to. After washing I get dressed into some light blue leggings and one of Tobias' jumpers which are way too big for me. I tie up my hair into a messy bun.

I then go downstairs to find Tobias making French toast. I smile slightly before sitting at the table by the window.

After a few minutes he comes over to me with some plates of French toast. He puts one in front of me and the other where he is going to sit. He sits in his chair and takes my hand in his. "Everything is going to be all right." He says.

"I know." I whisper.

"Zeke just texted me saying they are going to be here soon. They left the house a few hours after we did." He says.

"Okay." I say quietly before eating my French toast, which tastes amazing. "Did, the doctor say anything else last night? I left before I could hear the whole thing." I ask.

"He said that she had died from the amount of blood in her brain. Then he went on to stay about Andrew's condition. He has a broken leg though everything else okay. He should be allowed home next week as that gives them time to see if the crash did anything they haven't noticed yet. Then he left, after saying 'Sorry for your loss.'" Tobias states.

"That's when I'm guessing you left." I say.

"Well, I told them I was going to find you, and then I left." He says. "Caleb and Andrew were crying and Susan was trying to be strong for them both but I could see tears in her eyes that I'm sure started falling." He says. I nod.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence and when we're done Tobias cleans the dishes. I go and sit on the sofa in the living room and watch TV in silence. I put my hand on my stomach and make a silent promise to my baby that I will give it a good life and that I will make sure it is loved and cared for by everyone that it has left in its life. I promise to try and not be a terrible mother and that I will be strong for it. I promise a great many things to my unborn child before going back to watching TV. My hand still resting on my flat stomach.

As I am watching TV I hear the doorbell ring and Tobias opens it for me. "Where is she?" I hear Zeke ask.

"In the living room." Tobias answers.

My friends enter the room with sad looks on their faces. "Tris, we're so, so sorry." Marlene says sadly, and that is when I start crying, again.

One by one they all come over to me and embrace me. Soon we are all in a group embrace, me crying as they hold me. "Promise me that you guys won't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I sob.

"We promise Tris. We are always going to be here for you. You're our sister." Zeke says and they all nod. Ashton, who is being held by Marlene, holds up his hand and wipes away my tears with it. He has a sad look on his face. I laugh slightly and so does everyone else.

We spend the rest of the day watching TV and eating pizza and other foods. We talk and laugh about many random things.

At around five at night Caleb, Susan and Ella come home looking exhausted and sad. Caleb comes to me and embraces me. "I'm sorry, Beatrice." He cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." I cry.

We cry with each other for what feels like hours. Maybe it is hours.

My friends decide that they want to spend the rest of the holidays here, so we all watch movies and at around eleven we all go to bed after picking out our bedrooms. Tobias and I go in my parents' bedroom, at my request. I want to feel close to my mum, smell her scent. It comforts me and helps me relax.

With the help of the comforting arms of my fiancé and with the comforting scent of my parents I fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for all of the birthday messages; I had an amazing time with my family and friends. I went bowling and watched the fault in our stars with my friends, I have to tell you that I have never cried so much at a film in my life, it was amazing. **

**Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed on Love in Dauntless. **

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's been a busy few days with my birthday and my sleepover. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	27. Homecoming

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 27: Homecoming

It has been a week since my mother died. It has been one of the hardest weeks of my life. She never used to be home much, because of her job, but I knew she would come home at some point. Now, she isn't going to come back, ever.

My father is coming home today. He has been doing well, though he is depressed because of my mum dying. He's trying to be strong, for Caleb and I, but I can see that it is hard for him, I know he is broken.

Caleb decided that he would collect dad from the hospital so Tobias and I are at home, getting the house clean and ready. Well, when I say cleaning and getting the house ready, I mean him doing the hard work whilst I just make sure everything is tidy and ready for my dad's homecoming. He doesn't want me doing too much because of the baby and I have had quite a bit of stress lately. Susan and everyone else in the gang are also helping whilst I look after Ella and Ashton.

At one Caleb arrives home, helping dad into the house and bringing him into the living room and helping him into the sofa. "Dad!" I say as I go over to him and embrace him. He hugs me back.

"Beatrice." He replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him as I sit next to him on the sofa.

"Sore. Tired. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Do you want something to eat Andrew?" Tobias asks.

"No, thank you." My dad answers.

"Tris, do you want something to eat?" Tobias asks, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes please. Can I have some chicken nuggets please?" I ask.

"Of course you can, my love." He answers before kissing my forehead and heading into the kitchen.

"Just like your mum." My dad says and I look at him with a sad smile. "She loved chicken nuggets when she was pregnant with you." He says, I smile at him. "She also loved orange juice, chips and chocolate cake. With Caleb she despised all of those things, but loved bacon, sausages, crisps and pepsi." He says.

"Well, I'm loving orange juice, chips and chocolate cake at the moment. Do you think that means I'm having a girl?" I ask as I put a hand on my stomach.

"Maybe." He answers with a small smile on his face.

…

Later that night, when we are all in our beds, sleeping, I wake up hearing my dad shouting something about my mother. I get out of bed and walk to my parents' bedroom. I see he is still sleeping but he is having a nightmare. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed. "Dad, wake up." I say, shaking his shoulders. It doesn't work. "Dad, wake up." I say louder. He jolts awake and looks at me before he starts crying. I hold him as he cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's all right. I'm here. It's all right." I say softly.

"I can't stay here anymore." He says, and I pull away.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't handle it here. There are too many memories of your mother. I can't stay here. I'm going to England and I'm going to take that job." He says.

"What? No, you can't leave me. Not now. I need you. Your grandchildren need you. Caleb needs you." I say.

"Caleb, Susan and Ella are coming with me." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Caleb and I were talking on the way here about how we both want to move to England and have a life there." He says.

"No, you can't leave me. I need you. I need you!" I yell, tears are pouring down my cheeks now.

"I have to take the job. I can't handle it here. You can keep the house, I'll still pay for it. I'll send you money every month. But I need to go." He says back.

"You can't leave your only daughter on their own when they're about to have a baby. Or when they're about to get married." I say loudly. I have walked away from the bed now.

"You and Tobias can come with us." He suggests.

"NO! I'm not leaving my friends." I yell, more tears forcing their way out of my eyes.

"Beatrice, I have to go." He says. I hear the door opening but I don't look to see who it is.

"No, you don't. You can stay here, walk me down the aisle, and be there when I have my baby. I need you dad." I say.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you remind me too much of your mother." He yells.

"So, you don't want to be there for me, through anything. You don't want to be my dad anymore." I say.

"I'm not saying that." He says.

"Yes, you are! You said you can't be there for me because I remind you too much of mum. Well, fine. Don't be there. Go. Leave me and your unborn grandchild here; and never come back." I yell before running out of the room in tears. I can hear the boys, except Caleb, arguing with my father about what he did to his pregnant daughter, but I run, I keep running until I reach the summer house. I run inside and curl up in a ball on the sofa in the living room.

After a few minutes I hear a group of people entering the house. "Tris." I hear Tobias say. I look up to find him looking down at me. He sits on the sofa and pulls me into his lap. I cry into his pyjama top as he holds me, stroking my hair. I see the rest of the gang in here as well; Caleb and Susan are with my dad I guess.

"Why is everyone so content in leaving me?" I ask.

"Hey, we aren't going to leave you, ever. I promise. Your dad is just heartbroken because of your mum's death. He needs to get away for a while." Tobias answers.

"But he's leaving me. His only daughter. His pregnant daughter. He said he doesn't want to be there for me because I remind him of her." I cry.

"I know. But we are going to be here, through everything." He says.

"You're going to stay with me?" I ask.

"Always." He answers before kissing my forehead. I just sit there, in his lap, and I cry.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	28. First appointment

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 28: First appointment

It has been a week since my dad decided that he was going to leave me and go to England with Caleb, Susan and Ella. I have stayed in the summer house ever since, with Tobias, Marlene, Uriah and Ashton; the others come round pretty much every day. I'm staying in there because they aren't leaving until the week after school starts, when I will be thirteen weeks pregnant.

Today is the day of our first appointment with the midwife, the booking appointment. I'm excited and I know that Tobias is too. Our appointment is at one thirty and it is now eleven so we have some time still. At the moment Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa, in the summer house, watching TV with Ashton who is sitting comfortably on my lap. We are watching Thomas the tank engine which seems to be one of his favourite things in the world. Marlene and Uriah had to head out for a bit to get some stuff so we are babysitting the twenty week old Ashton.

After a while Ashton starts fussing so I lift him up and smell his diaper, he has been to the number two. "He's been to the poo. Do you wanna do it?" I ask.

"Nope." He says. "You can."

"I've already changed his diaper once today; get into practise for when our baby gets here. I'm not changing his or her diaper every time." I say.

"Fine." He says before taking Ashton out of my arms and leaving the room.

He comes back a five minutes later with a quiet Ashton and pee all over himself. I laugh. "Don't laugh. He peed on me." Tobias complains as he hands the baby back to me.

"You're supposed to hold the diaper down for a few seconds before removing it to make sure he's finished. He's a boy." I say. "Go and get cleaned up, I don't want you covered in pee when we go to the midwife." I tell him.

"Okay, whatever." Tobias says before leaving the room once again. I laugh when he leaves before looking back at Ashton who has fallen asleep in my arms. I put Ashton in his travel cot which we have downstairs for if he falls asleep down here and watch him as he sleeps.

A few minutes later I feel Tobias' strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. "You're going to be an amazing mum." He whispers in my ear.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." I say before turning around to face him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "But you need to learn how to change a diaper. We don't want our baby constantly peeing on you now, do we?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny." He says before kissing me again. That is when Uriah and Marlene enter the house.

"No PDA in front of the baby." Uriah says.

"Shh. He's sleeping." I say.

It is now one thirty and Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room on the maternity ward of the hospital waiting for the midwife. A midwife comes into the waiting room. "Beatrice Prior." She calls out. Tobias and I stand up and walk over to her, hand in hand. She smiles warmly at us and leads us down the hallway and into room number sixty four. She tells us to sit down and we sit in the two seats available to us and she sits in the one next to her desk, looking at us with a warm smile still on her face. "So, as you know this is your booking appointment, meaning you are about nine weeks pregnant, am I correct?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. My name is Linda. Today I am going to give you a blood test so we can test for your blood type, just in case you need a transfusion, as well as other things. Do you want us to test for Down syndrome?" She asks kindly. I look at Tobias and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." I say. I don't mind if my baby has down syndrome but it would be nice to know.

"Okay, we will also test your blood sugars and pressure and stuff. We will also do an ultrasound at the end." Linda says.

"Okay." I say.

"But, first, I need to ask you some questions. Have you had any miscarriages, abortions or births before?" She asks.

"No, this is my first pregnancy." I answer.

"Is there a family history of disease or any genetic conditions?" She asks.

"Not as far as I know." I say.

"So, I assume you go to school, do you have any jobs outside of school?" She asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Do you drink alcohol?" She asks.

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Where do you want to have your baby, here or at home?" She asks.

"Here." I answer.

"Do you want to attend antenatal classes?" Linda asks.

"I'm not so sure about that yet." I answer.

"How are you planning on feeding your baby? Do you want to breastfeed or stick to the formula?" She asks me.

"I think I'm going to stick to the formula." I tell her, she nods.

"That's okay. I'll give you some leaflets about pregnancy things so you can have a look at them and learn more about pregnancy and labour, etcetera." She says.

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions? I'm guessing you're the baby's father, do you have any questions about anything?" She says, looking at Tobias.

"Yeah, I'm Tobias Eaton." He answers. "What happens if she goes into labour early?" He asks, that's something I haven't really thought about, I don't like thinking about it. My cousin, Lucy, gave birth two months early and the baby died. I don't know what I'd do if I went into labour early, I just know I'd be scared as hell that maybe baby won't make it.

"Well, anything from thirty seven weeks is fine; the baby would be classed as full term then. So when she goes into labour call me and I'll make sure everything is ready. You usually know if you're in labour if you have about four contractions in an hour. Thirty four weeks and above is usually okay, though the baby may need some help breathing or something, though they are usually fine after a week or so though they might not need any treatment at all. Thirty two weeks to thirty three weeks the baby isn't as fully developed so they will need to be taken to the local neonatal unit, we do have one in this hospital so it's fine. He or she may need some help breathing, feeding or infection, etcetera. Twenty eight weeks to thirty one weeks' they are likely to be cared for in the LNU, may even need to go to the NICU for more specialised treatment. Twenty seven weeks or less he or she will definitely need to go to the NICU, and they are less likely to survive. But it is very unlikely that you will go into labour early, not that many women do, though premature birth is more likely in teenagers it is still pretty unlikely so I shouldn't worry too much until the time. Just try and remain healthy and you shouldn't go into labour too early. Also be careful, just bumping into something can send you into early labour so be really careful." Lind says.

"Okay." I say, my cousin was eighteen when her baby died. I don't want my baby to die. My baby can't die.

"Any other questions?" Linda asks. We shake our heads. "Okay, let's do the blood tests, would you take off your jacket." She says and I take off my light blue jean jacket. I am wearing a vest so I don't have to roll my sleeves up or anything. She gets everything ready and Tobias takes my hand in his. I look at him and give him a small smile; he smiles back before mouthing 'Are you okay?' I just nod in reply.

She takes the blood test and I don't budge as she does. "Right, do you want to go and lay on the bed and I will do the ultrasound?" She says. I nod and stand up, walking over to the bed on the opposite wall. I lay on it and Tobias sits in the seat next to me, taking my hand in his yet again.

Linda walks over to us. "Roll up your vest a bit so I can get to your stomach please." She instructs kindly and I do. "This may be a bit cold." She says as she picks up a bottle of gel and squirts it on my stomach, making me flinch from how freezing cold it is. She then turns on the machine and takes the wand like thing out of its holder and placing it above the gel on my stomach. She starts moving it around my lower stomach area and it isn't long before we see a picture of our baby appear on the screen. I smile as soon as we see it; tears start to form in my eyes as I look at my baby. Our baby. I look at Tobias and notice that he has tears in his eyes too, but he has his beautiful smile on his face too as he looks at the screen that shows the little thing that we created.

I look back at the screen and a tear falls down my cheek as I look at my child. "When is she due?" I hear Tobias ask.

"I'd say in the last week of March, first week of April, around then." Linda says. "Would you like some pictures?" We both nod in reply, not being able to say anything as we are too mesmerised by the tiny creature that is growing inside me. She starts pressing some buttons on the machine and the picture disappears. I look back at Tobias to see that some of his tears have also fallen out of his eyes. Linda gives me some paper towels to wipe off the gel and I take them, saying thank you as I wipe the horrible cold gel of my stomach. "I'll be back in a minute with some leaflets and your pictures." She tells us and we nod before she leaves the room. I roll down my top and sit up so that I am facing Tobias.

"I love you, both of you." He says before kissing me.

"I love you too." I say as we pull apart.

After a few minutes Linda returns holding some papers in her hands. She gives them to me. On top are two pictures of the ultrasound. The rest are just leaflets about pregnancy and labour. "Thank you." I say as I put the things in my bag.

"No problem. Your next appointment will be when you're sixteen weeks along. So it will be in seven weeks. Go and book the appointment on your way out." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"You can go now. Just stay healthy and read those leaflets and anything else you can find." She says. I nod.

"Goodbye." I say as I get off the bed and lead Tobias to the door of the room.

"Goodbye." She says and we leave the room, hand in hand, my free hand on my stomach, above where our beautiful creation lays.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Could you do me a favour and read my new Divergent fanfic called Selfless love, also review on it. It only has one chapter at the moment but I will update it later today! **

**Please review!**


	29. Senior year begins

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 29: Senior year begins

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan before smashing my hand down on the snooze button, attempting to get back to sleep. But it isn't long before I feel a pair of familiar lips on mine. I open my eyes to find Tobias smiling down on me. "Come on Tris, we have to wake up." He says.

"Why?" I groan. I am twelve weeks pregnant and I really do not want to wake up right now.

"Because it's the first day of school. Our last year of high school before college." He says.

"Really, I thought first day was tomorrow." I say sarcastically.

"You're just saying that because you want to sleep. You can sleep after school, but right now I am going to go downstairs and make you some breakfast whilst you get ready." He says, pecking my lips.

"Fine, just leave so I can get ready." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before leaving the room. We are still living in the summer house; I don't really want to see my dad. My mum's funeral was two weeks ago and he got drunk and ruined the whole thing. I also just really don't want to talk about it, to anyone.

I get out of bed, groaning as I do, and find that I don't feel sick like I do most mornings. I guess the morning sickness is finally starting to wear off. Thank God. I walk to the en-suite and get undressed before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water rain over my naked body. As I am washing my body I feel a slight bump on my stomach. I look down and find that I have a small, but noticeable, baby bump. I smile at the thought of my baby. Our baby.

I get out of the shower and dry and moisturise myself before brushing my teeth and washing my face with the face scrub I use. I then dry and straighten my hair before walking back into the bedroom. I pick out some black leggings, a burgundy coloured vest and a grey top that hangs over my shoulders, with three quarter length arms, before getting changed. I then put my hair into a high ponytail and put on some foundation, mascara and eyeliner. I spray on some of my favourite perfume that Tobias brought me. I then put on my burgundy coloured converses and grab my school bag before leaving the room and walking downstairs.

I enter the kitchen to find Tobias standing at the oven frying pancakes and Marlene and Uriah are sitting at the table eating cereal whilst Marlene is feeding Ashton his bottle. I walk over to Tobias and tap his shoulder with my hand. He turns to face me with a smile on his face before kissing me softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, my love." He tells me.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I say even though he is still wearing pyjamas. He laughs. "Anyway, I have to show you something." I say.

"What?" He asks, still smiling. I take his hand in mine and place it on the bump on my lower stomach. He smiles, looking down at it. "You're showing." He says.

"Yeah." I say, smiling. He kisses me passionately.

"Hey, love birds, you're burning the pancakes." Uriah says and we pull apart to find the pancakes a little over done.

"Oh well." Tobias says before putting the pancakes on a plate and giving the plate to me. "Bon appetite." He says before kissing my head and leaving the room. I walk over to the table and start eating.

…

We have been at school for a few hours now and it is lunch time. Thank Christ for that, because I am starving. I walk into the cafeteria and find the gang already sitting at our usual table. I get my food as fast as I can before taking my seat in the middle of Tobias and Christina. "Hey." I say and they all say 'Hey' in return.

"Where were you?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, I was just in the toilet, you know, the baby's pressing on my bladder." I say quietly.

"Okay, I was getting worried." He says.

"You always worry." I say.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Tris, do you want to go shopping on Saturday, with Marlene, Shauna and I?" Christina asks.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" I ask.

"For fun. Also, by the looks of that bump, you're going to need new clothes. Maternity clothes." Christina says.

"How can you even tell? I'm not that big yet." I say.

"Well, one because I know you're pregnant, so I know it's a baby bump and not just you getting fat. Two, because I have seen many baby bumps before, including Marlene's. And three, because you're not doing a very good job of hiding it." Christina says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Does that mean you're going to go shopping with us?" She asks.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"Nope." She says.

"Fine, I'll go. As long as we don't have to go for too long, and we can go to McDonalds because I really fancy one of their burgers right now, and their fries." I say.

"Sure." She says excitedly.

…

It is time for music now and Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah and I sit at that table in the back of the room, like usual, waiting for Tori to enter.

She enters five minutes late, which isn't like Tori, but it is the first day of a new year so I suppose the teachers are rather busy. "Hello class, sorry I'm late. I hope you all had good holidays. Today we are just going to do karaoke because I really can't be asked to do anything else. Though, I do have to say something about the battle of the bands. There is only going to be one group performing for this school this year, and we have decided, when I say we I mean the staff and I, we have decided which group is going to be performing for us. The band that is performing for this school is…Fourtris and Friends." Tori says and the whole class cheers, well except Peter and his little gang, but no one likes them. "The competition is in three weeks and will be held yet again in this school." Tori announces. "Now who wants to be first on the karaoke?" She asks. A girl named Amber raises her hand and we spend the whole lesson playing karaoke. None of our group sings, we just sit in the back of the classroom and relax. Tobias has his arm wrapped around my shoulder. We laugh at the people who aren't that good. We cheer at the people who really are good.

And then at the end of the lesson we leave the room, Tobias and I are hand in hand, my free hand on my stomach, and I'm starting to think that maybe this year is going to be a great year.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**So I had a review on a previous chapter asking about my disability. Well, I have scoliosis, which to those of you who don't know what that is it's a severe curvature of the spine. I was diagnosed when I was twelve years old, I am sixteen now, and when I was diagnosed it was a forty degree curve. Which is quite bad but not bad enough to have the operation, also they had stopped using the brace so they couldn't give me that, so they waited. Two months later I went back for a check-up, and an x-ray, and they found that it had worsened to a sixty degree curve, which is really quite bad, at the time I was struggling to breathe a lot because my spine was crushing my lungs and stuff, I also had asthma which didn't help. So they referred me to a specialist hospital and I had the operation on January 12****th**** 2012, when I was thirteen years old. Of course I still get a lot of pain, it's not as bad as it was before the operation but it is still painful. I also have a massive scar down my back. Also, the disability has side effects that show in some people, some of them have showed in me. For example I have higher arches in my feet, meaning my feet hurt most of the time. I also have problems with my hips and knees, and other parts of my body. All of my joints click, so does my spine, and it hurts when they do, to be honest they click a lot of the time. It's really annoying when they click during an exam though because they are pretty loud when they do. **

**So, yeah, that is my disability. I also have mild memory dyslexia, but that isn't that bad. **

**If you have any questions about me or any of my stories PM me or review and I will answer them for you. Or if you just want to fangirl feel free to PM me. **

**Anyway, pretty please with a cherry on top, review!**


	30. Moving out and moving in

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 30: Moving out and moving in

It has been a week since Tori announced that we would be singing in battle of the bands again this year. My dad, Caleb, Susan and Ella all moved to England yesterday and my friends came round to help me with the pain of them leaving me and my baby here, with no proper, blood related, family here to help me. My friends are all I've got. I don't mind though. I know they are never going to leave me and that they are all going to be there. They are amazing.

My baby bump has gotten bigger and is now visible under anything that I wear, though, it is still small. The girls and I went shopping and brought some maternity clothes and just clothes that were loose or stretchy, so it's fine. Though, people do give me weird looks at school, but I don't care, I'm having a baby, a baby that I love, that's what matters.

When they came round I suggested that they move in with me, Marlene and Uriah are still going to be living in the summer house though because that is what they want to do. Though, they come round every day with Ashton. They all said yes, so, today they are moving in. There are ten bedrooms, Tobias and I are having my room, Christina and Will are sharing a room, Zeke and Shauna are sharing a room, and Uriah and Marlene are having the summer house with Ashton.

At one Christina, Will, Zeke and Shauna are all bringing the stuff they need to the house and will be unpacking, with the help of Tobias, I will be making dinner though. Their parents agreed to it as well, so they aren't moving in without their parents' permission. They know how close we all are and how we always try to hang out anyway so they agreed as long as we all pay visits to them, and kept calling them to tell them how we are doing. Obviously Uriah and Marlene are already living in the summer house, and they call and see their parents a lot.

It is now twelve and Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa in the living room of the actual house, not the summer house, we moved out of their last night after my family left, eating chicken sandwiches and original flavoured pringles. We are also watching Frozen, as it is amazing, and we thought we better get more child safe movies in as we are having a baby, and Ashton comes round every day with Uriah and Marlene. So far we have brought like twenty kids movies that we like, half of which are Disney movies, and the others are DreamWorks and other animated kids movies. We still need to buy more though.

At one, on the dot, there is a knock on the door. I go and open it to find the whole gang, minus Uriah, Marlene and Ashton, with bags and boxes in their hands. I open the door wider and they enter, we already decided who's having what room so they go upstairs to unpack. Tobias goes with them and I just sit on the sofa and watch TV again.

When they come back down, an hour later, Zeke goes out to the summer house to get Uri, Mar and Ashton whilst we get in a circle, ready to play truth or dare, which was decided by Zeke, of course.

They arrive five minutes later and Marlene puts Ashton in the play den we have set up for him at all times in the living room. They join the circle. "I think Tris should start as it is her house." Zeke says.

"Okay. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at Chris.

"Dare." She answers.

"I dare you to say 'in my bed' at the end of every sentence for the rest of the game." I say.

"Okay, in my bed. Zeke, truth or dare, in my bed?" Christina asks.

"Dare, but not in your bed." He answers enthusiastically.

"All right, in my bed. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris, in my bed." Christina says and I glare at her.

"Sorry, she's pregnant and in love with my best friend, so I will not accept the dare. No offense Tris." Zeke says as he takes off his jacket. Luckily I am wearing a bra, a vest, a t-shirt and a jacket on my top half, then leggings and shorts on the bottom, obviously on top of my underwear. I knew we'd be playing this game so I got prepared.

"None taken." I say.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" He asks his brother.

"DARE!" Uri yells.

"I dare you to propose to Marlene." Zeke says and we all looked shocked as Uriah stands and pulls a small black box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee in front of Marlene, who is trying hard not to cry. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a silver diamond in the middle of it.

"Marlene, I love you with all of my heart. And I love our son. I want to have a life with you both, and any other child that we may have, as well as our amazing friends of course. Marlene, my love, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" Uriah asks.

"Yes!" Marlene replies, nodding rapidly, tears falling out of her eyes. She holds out her left hand and Uriah slides it on her ring finger. They kiss before embracing. We all cheer and congratulate them on their engagement.

We decide to just watch movies after that. Tobias and I make dinner, which is a spaghetti Bolognese, and we all sit down in the living room, watching movies, eating food, and enjoying ourselves.

As we do I think about my life and how amazing it has been since I met these guys, even in the low moments they always managed to cheer me up, they were always there for me. I don't want to lose them, ever. I want to have a life, with these amazing people by my side. They are my family now. They always will be.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for all the kind messages of support. I wouldn't really say I'm an inspiration, I'm just a disabled girl who loves to write and read and act. But thank you anyway.**

**I was wandering if you could check out my new Divergent fanfic called Selfless Love if you haven't already, and review on it; please not many people have read it yet. **

**Also, just to let you know, if you have any requests for one shots that you want me to write then I will happily do them, when I can, and post them. Just PM me telling me what you want to happen in it and I will do it in a way I think you will like. For example, if you wanted me to write a one shot about Tris telling Tobias she's pregnant, tell me and I will write it and upload it. I will do it when I can. Though tell me when it was set, like for Divergent it could be during initiation, as if the war never happened, during the war, or after the war as if Tris never died, etc.**

**You can ask for a one shot about Divergent, The Hunger Games, The Fault In Our Stars, Once Upon A Time, Harry Potter, Star Crossed, The Tomorrow People, The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Twilight, The Mortal Instruments, The Secret Life Of The American Teenager, and Narnia.**

**Please review!**


	31. Battle of the bands 2

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 31: Battle of the bands 2

Today is the day of battle of the bands number two. I am fifteen weeks pregnant now and my bump is getting bigger by the day. But, I don't care. The whole gang living together has been great; we all help each other out and have fun. It's amazing.

Right now Christina, Shauna and Marlene are helping me get ready for the show. I am wearing black, skinny maternity jeans, with a white/cream maternity blouse; it is thick enough to not be see through. I am also wearing black flat shoes with silver diamonds on the front of the shoe. They are currently doing my hair and make-up.

"Done." Christina says after another ten minutes.

"Can I see now?" I ask.

"Yeah." Christina answers as she removes the sheet that covers the mirror.

I'm shocked. I look beautiful. My hair is curled, in a half up half down do. My make-up is done naturally with eyeliner and mascara. "Thank you, guys." I say.

"No problem. No go so we can get ready, also your fiancé is waiting for you." Shauna says. I stand up and leave the room. I walk downstairs and find the boys in the living room, chatting about random boy stuff.

I clear my throat and they all turn to look at me. They look at me with shocked expressions. "Seriously guys, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"You look… beautiful." Tobias says, still shocked.

"Thank you." I say as I sit next to him and Zeke on the sofa. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

…

Three hours later and we are getting ready to go on stage to perform our songs. As I'm watching the act before us I feel some familiar strong arms wrap around my waist and placing their hands on the curve of my stomach. I smile before turning to face Tobias and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Love birds, we've got to go on stage." Uriah says. We pull apart and walk onto the stage, setting up our things. Then we start.

Me, C, M: Boom. Boom. Boom. Clap.

Me: You're picture perfect blue

Sunbathing on the moon

Stars shining as your bones illuminate

Christina: First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the magic in my veins

Marlene: This must be love

Me, C, M: Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Me: No silver or no gold

Could dress me up so good

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Christina: Just tell me what to do

I'll fall right into you

Going under cast a spell just say the word

Marlene: I feel your love

Me, C, M: Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Zeke: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Tobias: I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Uriah: Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is signed

I'm just doing what we're told

Will: I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, could lie

Zeke: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

T, Z, U, W: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tobias: I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn

Uriah: Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Will: I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie

Zeke: Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

T, Z, U, W: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
And catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Christina: Let me in, yeah, let me get closer  
Me runnin' wild like I feel it all over  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Tobias: All this time been trippin' and slippin' around  
You got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Zeke: And I'm findin' out that all I know is right at home  
But I'm tellin' the man my plan to never feel alone  
Marlene: Let me in, yeah, let me get closer  
Got my hands high like I ride a roller coaster  
Cannot be it, cannot be lonely  
Lookin' like you're lovin', you're livin' the moment

Tobias: Got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

All of us: Holdin' my breath till there's nothin' left  
Hold your breath, now there's nothin' left  
Me: Gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'

Uriah: Whoa

Tobias: Now I'm findin' out that all I know is right at home  
So I'm tellin' the man my plan to never feel alone

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
And catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

All of us: Holdin' my breath till there's nothing left  
Hold your breath, now there's nothing left  
Christina: Gimme that love, I'll be waitin for ya'

Me: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Christina: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Marlene: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Tobias: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Zeke: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Uriah: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Will: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
All of us: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup

The audience are clapping and cheering as we finish our performance. Tobias embrace me and I kiss him, I can't help it, I just kiss him. But then I feel something, like a flutter, in my stomach. I pull back and put my hand against where our baby lays. "What? What is it?" Tobias asks, concerned.

"The baby moved." I say before taking his hand and putting it on my stomach. He or she moves again and I feel a tear slip down my cheeks, I see Tobias has tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

…

Twenty minutes later and we are standing on the stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner is… Fourtris and friends." Jeanine announces.

We all cheer and so does the audience. I can't believe we won again. I see Shauna and Ashton in the audience, Shauna clapping his hands together.

After a while everyone starts leaving and we all head home and celebrate with pizza and a game of truth or dare before going up to bed. I fall into a peaceful sleep with the arms of my favourite person in the world wrapped around me.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	32. What's it going to be?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 32: What's it going to be?

It has been five weeks since we won battle of the bands, again. Tobias and I had our second appointment with the midwife the week after, it was amazing, we heard our child's heart beat and saw how amazing our son or daughter looked. It was beautiful. Today we are going back in to find out if I am having a boy or a girl. I can't wait. I know he secretly wants a little girl, but I also know that he doesn't mind as long as the baby is healthy. I don't mind what we have. I love him or her, and I always will.

Our friends have been putting on bets of what they think the baby is going to be. Christina, Uriah and Zeke all think it's going to be a boy. Marlene, Shauna and Will think it will be a girl.

At the moment I am in the school cafeteria, eating lunch with my friends. My bump is pretty big now so there is no hiding the fact that I'm pregnant. I do keep getting weird looks from other students but I still have like another four weeks before I'm on maternity leave. The appointment isn't until after school, the others are going to set us up a gender reveal party, except, they're going to be the only ones there and we all live together, so really it isn't a party, more of a reveal of whether I'm carrying a girl or a boy, we may play some games but it isn't a party.

The baby started kicking two weeks ago. It's amazing, though it hurts, a lot. Especially, when he or she goes for my ribs… which they just did. I groan and Tobias looks at me, worried. "What is it?" He asks.

"Just our son; or daughter; kicking my ribs." I say.

"Sorry." He says.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry." I tell him.

"I got you pregnant. If I could take this pain from you then I would." He says.

"I know you would." I say before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replies.

…

Later that afternoon Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward, waiting for Linda, the midwife to come and collect us for the appointment. She comes after a few minutes and we follow her to the same room we have had the other two appointments in. I lay on the bed and Tobias takes a seat in the chair next to it, taking my hand in his. "Hello, how are you feeling Beatrice?" She asks.

"Okay, though the baby keeps kicking me in the ribs." I tell her.

"That's normal. So, are you ready to find out the gender?" She asks and we both nod. I lift up my top and she puts the cold gel on it before picking up the wand and placing it on top of the gel. She moves it around and it isn't long before we hear the thumping of our baby's heartbeat. Which; is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. The picture of the baby appears on the screen and him or her looks beautiful, they have grown so much since last time.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"It appears you are going to be having… a girl." She says and I smile. Tears fill my eyes and I look over to Tobias to see that he has tears in his eyes as well; he also has the most adorable smile on his face. "Congratulations." She says. "I'll go and get you some pictures." Linda says before giving me some tissue paper to dry my stomach off with. She leaves the room and we wait for her to come back.

…

We arrive home to find the rest of the gang in the living room, waiting for us. There is a banner attached to the ceiling that reads 'Boy or Girl?' They look at us expectantly. "So, what's it going to be?" Marlene asks as she looks up from Ashton who is sitting on her lap.

"It's a… girl." I answer and everyone that betted on it being a girl cheers. The others are smiling but look annoyed as they hand over their money.

They all come over to us and embrace us; we end up in a group hug. "Congratulations!" They all exclaim.

"Guys, baby needs to breathe." I say and they all let go of me.

"Let's play truth or dare." Uriah says excitedly.

We sit in a circle; I sit on the sofa in between Tobias and Christina because I struggle when it comes to getting on the floor with my large stomach. "I think Tris should start." Zeke says.

"Thank you, Zeke. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at my friend.

"Truth." She answers.

"Pansycake." Uriah says.

"Not a word, Uriah, not a word." Zeke tells his brother.

"Rate every guy in the room on a scale of one to ten. One being 'hell no' and ten being 'hell yeah'." I say.

"Will, ten. Four, nine. Zeke, five. Uriah, three." Christina says. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to make out with Uriah." Christina says.

"Hell no!" He exclaims as he takes off his jacket. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth; because I'm twenty weeks pregnant; and I don't want to end up doing anything stupid." I answer.

"What's it like having sex with Four?" He asks.

"Are you asking me that just so you can picture it because you have a crush on him? Or so you can go and masturbate with the image of what I told you in your mind? I'm not telling you anything about what goes on in the bedroom. That's for me and Four, and me and Four only." I answer before taking off my jacket. "Four, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." My amazing fiancé answers.

"I dare you to come to bed with me because I'm tired and our child needs some sleep." I say.

"Okay." He says before standing up, helping me up and leading me up the stairs, holding my hand as he does. We get into bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	33. Maternity leave

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 33: Maternity leave

Today is the day that I start maternity leave. I am twenty four weeks pregnant, so it has been four weeks since we found out that I'm having a girl. I am also pretty big, and have been getting stretch marks on my hips, stomach and breasts, which have also grown. Only Tobias and I know what we are going to call our daughter. Everyone else keeps asking but we aren't telling them. We decided that they can wait until she is born. Tobias is worried about leaving me here, all on my own, when I'm this far into my pregnancy. His paternity leave doesn't start until a month before she's due but he knows that I could still go into labour at any time. I assured him that if anything happens I would call him straight away. Anyway, I'm sure I won't go into labour this early.

Right now I am sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Everyone else has gone to school, so I am on my own. But, I don't mind that. The phone rings and I pick it up, placing it against my ear. "Hello." I say.

"Hello, Beatrice. I didn't know if you'd be in or not." It's my dad.

"Well, I just started maternity leave, so here I am. What do you want?" I ask a little harshly.

"Beatrice, don't speak to me like that, please." He says.

"Why shouldn't I? I need you. Your unborn granddaughter needs you. And you left me." I say.

"It's a girl?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow." He says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I rang to say I'm sorry." He says.

"It took you eleven weeks to ring and say you're sorry. I don't believe you." I say.

"Beatrice, I love you, I do. I love my unborn granddaughter too-"

"Then why did you leave me when I need you?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Because the house just gave me too many memories of your mother. You kept reminding me of your mother. I was just too upset and I needed to get away." He says. "Also because I had already accepted the work position here so I needed to come no matter what happened."

"I'm sure they would have let you change your mind." I say.

"They wouldn't. I'm still giving you money each week. Also, your mum has given you most of her money in her will." He says.

"What? Why didn't I know about that?" I ask.

"Because the will reading was over here, I transferred the money into your account." He says.

"Dad, I need to go." I tell him, it's a lie; I just need to stop talking to him.

"That's a lie, you're on maternity leave. You're watching TV." He says.

"No, I'm not, I need to go to town and get things ready for when my daughter is born." I say.

"I still want to be there, when she's born." He says.

"I don't need you anymore dad. I have everyone I need here, with me. I'll send you a picture or something." I say.

"Beatrice, you can't just shut me out like this. I want to be a part of my grandchild's life." He says.

"How are you going to do that when you're in England? How am I supposed to know you want to be part of her life if you aren't here because you left her, you left me? Goodbye dad." I say before putting down the phone.

Then I just sit there and watch TV, again. I lied to him, I don't need to get anything ready because we have already decorated her nursery, we have already got everything she needs, plus plenty of toys and clothes.

…

At four everyone arrives home from school and Tobias comes rushing in to check I'm okay and I'm not in labour. "Are you okay? Are you in labour?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much. I just sat here and watched TV all day." I say.

"Did you eat anything?" He asks.

"I ate a sandwich but I am hungry." I say.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks.

"Pizza." I say.

"Okay. I'll do you a pizza." He says before kissing me and leaving the room.

That evening we all just sat around and watched movies, eating pizza and ice cream.

"He's been a nervous wreck all day." Marlene says, gesturing to Tobias.

"Yeah, he keeps thinking you're going to go into labour or something when we're at school so he keeps getting his phone out and getting nervous. When the end of school came he ran to his car and drove home as fast as he can." Zeke says.

"What, she could go into labour early; you're more likely to go into labour early if you're a teenager." He says.

"I'll be fine. And I said if anything happens, I'll call you." I say to him.

"I know, I'm just worried." He says.

"You're always worried." I say before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review!**


	34. Coming early

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 34: Coming early

I wake to someone kissing my lips softly. I open my eyes to find those gorgeous blue eyes looking into mine. I smile. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful. We have to go to school now so you will be here on your own." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. He still seems nervous about leaving me here on my own when I'm this far along into my pregnancy. His paternity leave doesn't start for three weeks, so he can't be here, with me, if anything does start to happen. I am thirty three weeks, nearly thirty four weeks, pregnant, roughly seven weeks away from my due date. "I'm going to be fine. I'll call you if I need anything." I say.

"Okay. See you later." He says before kissing me one last time and leaving the room.

When I hear the front door shut I get out of bed and walk downstairs. It's hard when you have swollen feet and a huge stomach but I manage it. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl and some cornflakes and the milk from the fridge before making myself a bowl of cereal. I then take it into the front room and eat it whilst I watch TV.

I continue to watch TV throughout my time alone.

It is now one o'clock and I am in the kitchen, making myself a sandwich, when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I stop what I'm doing and groan. It hurts, a lot. It's probably just another Braxton hicks. When it has passed I continue making my sandwich and go back into the living room to eat it.

But twenty five minutes later, after I have finished my sandwich, I feel another sharp pain in my stomach. I cry out in pain, it's stronger than the last one. I feel tears pooling in my eyes as I clutch the sofa in my hands. My Braxton hicks aren't usually this close together, or this painful. They're usually an hour apart when I have them._ Shit._

I stand up and walk into the hallway and pick up the phone on the table before dialling Tobias' number…

Tobias' POV

It is lunch time now and I am in the cafeteria, eating my lunch, when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and look at it to find that Tris is calling on the home phone. Now I'm nervous. Now I'm scared.

I click on the answer button and put the phone to my ear. I hear Tris breathing heavily and crying. "Tris, are you all right?" I ask her, worried.

"No. I think, no I know the baby is coming. Please come home." She says

"Okay. I'm on my way." I say before hanging up, putting my phone in my pocket and running out of the school and to my car.

Tris' POV:

"Okay. I'm on my way." He says before hanging up. I smile slightly before putting the phone down.

I'm walking back to the sofa when I get another, stronger, contraction and feel a gush of water running down my legs. I cry out in pain and grip onto the doorway. _I'm scared. It's too early. _

My knees buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground. I lean my back against the wall and wait for Tobias to come home.

…

Twenty minutes later I hear the front door open and see Tobias come in. He runs over to me just as another contraction comes and I cry out in pain as tear pour down my face. He takes my hand in his and I squeeze it.

"How many contractions have you had?" He asks when it's over.

"About four." I say.

"Have your waters broken?" He asks.

"Yeah." I cry. "It's too early." I say as a sob escapes me.

"I know, everything's going to be okay. I promise." He says. "I'll go get the bag we prepared then I'll take you to the car. All right?" He says. I nod and he runs up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later he runs back down with the bag in his right hand and his phone in the other, against his ear. "Okay, we'll be on our way soon." He says before putting his phone away and rushing over to me. "I just called Linda; she's getting everything ready as we speak." He says. I nod and he helps me up and slowly walks with me to the car.

He helps me into the passenger seat of the car before dumping the bag in the back seat, the car seat is already in there, just in case, before getting in the drivers' seat and driving to the hospital…

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness. I will update again soon. Please review!**


	35. Born early

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 35: Born early

I have been in the hospital for an hour now. I am only three centimetres dilated, so I still have a while before the baby actually comes. Tobias has been by my side the entire time; he also helped me get into one of their horrible gowns. He's been holding my hand as I get contractions, which are about ten minutes apart now and are getting more and more painful.

"Do you want me to call the others? They're bound to be worried considering I ran out of the school after you called giving them no explanation." Tobias says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay." He says before getting out his phone and dialling a number, who I assume is Zeke's considering he is Tobias' best friend. "Hey Zeke… yeah, sorry about running out instead of giving you an explanation… Tris is in labour… I know it's early… yeah, come to the hospital, but you aren't allowed in here for the actual birth… okay, we'll see you soon. Bye." He puts his phone away and takes my hand in his. Just in time for me to squeeze it do death as another contraction hits and I cry out in pain. There are still tears falling down my cheeks, I haven't stopped crying since I went into labour.

Tobias stands up from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed, his thigh touching mine. He moves some of my sweaty hair off my face and kisses my forehead. "I'm scared." I tell him.

"I know, but everything is going to be all right. I promise. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him on the lips. "I want my mum." I cry. He embraces me and I cry into his shirt, his hand never leaving mine.

"I know you do. But I'm here. I'm always going to be here. I'm not going to leave you." He says.

That is when Linda comes in to check how far dilated I am, again. "Honey, you're only four centimetres dilated at the moment. Maybe you could try walking to make it dilate faster. You don't have to, it's up to you. I'll come back in a hour to check on you." She says. I nod and she leaves the room, Tobias is still embracing me, and my hand is still in his hand.

"Do you want to try walking?" He asks me.

"No." I say.

"Okay." He says. He starts rubbing my back with his free hand.

I get another contraction and squeeze his hand, crying out in pain, his other hand still rubbing my back. "It hurts." I cry.

"I know. I know." Tobias says before kissing my head.

Our friends enter the room twenty minutes later, when I am having another contraction. Tobias is still embrace me, my hand still in his, his other hand still rubbing my back, I'm still crying into him, crying out in pain through the contraction.

When the contraction is over I move my head out of Tobias' shirt and look at our friends who have found seats and brought them into the room, sitting around my bed. Tears are still falling down my cheeks; Tobias is still embracing me and rubbing my back. "Where's Ashton?" I ask.

"Oh, my mum's looking after him. She said she would come down when you've had the baby." Marlene answers. I nod.

"How are you feeling?" Zeke asks.

"Terrible." I say.

"Do they know the reason you went into labour early?" Will asks.

"No. They said it's probably just stress." I answer.

…

Six hours later Linda comes in to check on me again. Tobias and I are still in the same position, I am still crying, and my friends are still in the room. "Beatrice, you are ten centimetres dilated, anyone who isn't meant to be here for the birth, you have to leave." Linda says, everyone leaves, except from Tobias.

Tobias moves so he is sitting next to me on the large hospital bed, his chest behind my back, he grabs both of my hands in his and kisses the top of my head.

"Beatrice, you're going to have to push on the next contraction, okay." She says, I nod in reply. "Push!"

I push as hard as I can, crying out in pain, squeezing Tobias' hands so hard they turn a sickly white colour.

"Good, I can see her head." She says. "Push!" She says after a few minutes.

I push again. Tobias whispers comforting words into my ear as I do. They help, a bit, but this is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life.

"Push!" I hear again and I do.

I keep pushing and pushing, and crying and crying, and squeezing and squeezing.

I keep doing those things until I no longer feel the pain, when my daughter, our daughter is born into the world. But I don't hear her cries. I don't hear anything. I just watch as Linda cuts the cord and takes our daughter's small body to the cot in the corner of the room and gives her oxygen, trying to help her breathe.

I sit there and cry into Tobias' shirt, I know he's crying too. I cry, thinking that our daughter isn't going to make it, she's not breathing, she's not crying. Tobias' arms are around me, rubbing my back, my arm.

After a few minutes of thinking our daughter isn't going to make it, I hear her. I hear her cries. Her high-pitched cries that are the cries of a baby, our baby.

I move my head to watch as our daughter cries and Linda dries her off with a towel and wraps her up in a soft pink blanket. I'm still crying as Linda brings her over to us and places her in my open arms. She's beautiful. She's perfect. She's small. She's ours.

"You can only hold her for a few minutes. I have to take her to the LNU to see how healthy she is, and she needs some more help with breathing. But she will only need to be in there for a couple of weeks, so don't worry." Linda says.

"She's going to be okay?" I ask.

"She's going to be fine." She says. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Eve Natalie Eaton." I say.

"That's a beautiful name." Linda says.

"Thank you." I say. "Tobias, do you want to hold her before she has to go to the LNU?" I ask him. He nods and I gently place her in his arms. He looks down at her with an adorable smile on his face and a look of awe in his eyes.

"Hello Eve, I'm your daddy, and I'm going to spoil you and your mummy so much because I love both of you with all of my heart." He says to our daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead, I kiss her forehead as well and Tobias gives her back to Linda.

"You two can come and see her when we've got her in an incubator. Though you won't be able to hold her until she gets out, you will be able to hold her hand and stuff. I'll come and get you in a few hours, you should get some sleep." Linda says before leaving the room with our daughter in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you Tris." Tobias says before kissing my head.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"For everything. For being there for me, for letting me squeeze your hand to death, for being the best fiancé in the world. For everything." I say.

"No problem. Thank you for the most amazing gift in the world. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

"Get some sleep, you must be exhausted." He says.

"I am. Goodnight Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says.

That is the last thing I hear before I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just so the people who keep asking me to give someone a miscarriage, I am never going to do that. I don't like writing about miscarriages so I'm not going to write about one. If anyone in any of my stories get pregnant they are staying pregnant.**

**Please review.**


	36. Out of the Hospital

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 36: Out of the Hospital

It has been two weeks since Eve was born. I was released from Hospital two days after her birth. She's being released today. My stomach has gone down and I am as skinny as I was before I had Eve.

Due to her being born early the school have allowed me to have extra time off. I don't go back to school for another month, neither does Tobias.

It is now eleven o'clock in the morning and Tobias and I are sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. We slept in because we're tired and we've spent hours in the hospital with Eve. Our friends are all at school so we have the house to ourselves at the moment. We have to be at the Hospital at one to pick Eve up.

"I can't wait for her to be home." Tobias says.

"Neither can I." I say with a smile on my face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

…

It is now one o'clock and Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Linda to come and get us.

She comes a minute later and we follow her to the room where our daughter is. We follow her in and over to the incubator. We have everything we need with us. Her car seat. A bag full of stuff for her. Her pram is in the car.

Linda opens the incubator's lid and picks up Eve, who is wearing a white hat and a diaper. Linda places our baby girl in my arms and I look down at her in awe. "Is she healthy?" I ask. I've asked that question every day for the past two weeks.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's able to breathe properly on her own now and she's perfectly healthy." Linda says. "I'll give you some time. You're free to go whenever you're ready." Linda adds before leaving the room.

"Let's get her ready and go grab something to eat." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say.

We get her dressed and in her car seat before leaving the Hospital and getting her in the car before getting in the car ourselves.

We go to Pizza Hut for lunch, we sit and a two seated table and Eve is in her pram next to us. We eat our food and go home, waiting for the others to arrive home from school.

…

At four they arrive home from school and find Tobias, Eve and I in the living room, Eve in my arms. They rush in, Marlene puts Ashton in his play den thing, and all ask to hold her. "One at a time, people." I say before passing Eve into Christina's arms.

They all hold her before giving her to Tobias who goes upstairs to put her in her cot, she fell asleep a little while ago.

"Let's play truth or day." Uriah says.

We all agree and sit in a circle. "Tris, you go first." Zeke says.

"Okay, Christina, truth or dare?" and the game begins…

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a short chapter, the next one will be their game of truth or dare, and it will be longer.**

**Please review!**


	37. Truth or Dare game

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 37: Truth or Dare game

"Okay, Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at Chris.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Uriah and Zeke make a milkshake of whatever flavour they want, and then you have to drink the whole thing." I say.

"Okay." I say.

Uri and Zeke smile evilly at each other before standing up and running to the kitchen. We hear them move things around and get a glass out of the cupboard, putting it on the Island countertop; and the blender as it mixes together the ingredients.

A minute later they come in with a glass full of a horrible brown looking liquid that smells rank. Uriah gives it to Christina whose nose is wrinkled in disgust. Uriah and Zeke sit down in their places and Christina drinks the drink, slowly, with her nose pinched in her fingers, and her facial expression changing as she drinks. When she's done she puts the glass down and looks like she is going to throw up.

"God, what did you two put in there?" She asks.

"Oh, you know; the usual, hot sauce, chocolate, mushrooms, lemon juice, milk, a bit of salt and pepper…" Uriah says.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Christina says, cutting him off. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shauna answers.

"I dare you to let Zeke dye your hair, any colour he wants to." Christina says.

"Permanent or semi-permanent?" Shauna asks.

"Semi-permanent." Christina answers.

"Okay." Shauna says.

Zeke smiles and leaves the house to get some dye.

He comes home after twenty minutes of us just laughing and talking about random things. He grabs Shauna's hand and drags her up the stairs.

Half an hour later they come down and Shauna has bright green hair and an evil look on her face. They take their places in the circle and Shauna looks around for the next victim. "Tris, truth or dare?" She asks, looking at me.

"Truth, because I have a sleeping two week old daughter upstairs and want to be able to look after her when she wakes up." I say.

"Pansycake." I hear Uriah say and I give him a death glare, he backs off.

"On a scale of one to ten, how painful is giving birth?" She asks me.

"A lot higher than ten." I say.

"But it's a scale of one to ten." She says.

"It breaks the scale. Though, you do feel better when the baby is born and you hold him or her in your arms." I say. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to dance to Gangnam style." I say.

"Fine." He says. I put the song on; he stands in the middle of the large circle and starts dancing. As he dances we all sit there laughing at him, it is hilarious. He is all over the place.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Will asks when he's done and we have stopped laughing.

"Dare." Zeke says before giggling.

"I dare you to rate all of the girls in this room out of ten. One being 'Nah' and ten being 'Whoa'." Will says.

"Shauna, ten. Tris, nine. Marlene, eight. Christina, six." Zeke says. Christina looks at him angrily. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and Uriah, if you say Pansycake one more time in this game, I will slit your throat." Tobias says and Uriah gulps before nodding.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good is sex with Tris?" Zeke asks and Tobias and I blush.

"A lot more than ten." Tobias answers and I smile.

"But it's out of ten." Zeke says.

"It breaks the scale." Tobias says before kissing me passionately.

"Get a room!" Uriah yells.

"Shh. Our daughter is sleeping upstairs." I say to Uriah.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth." She says.

"What are you planning for Ashton's first birthday, which, I believe is in six weeks?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, we're going to have a party, here, just us lot though, and my parents, Uriah's and Zeke's mum, Will's parents and his sister, Shauna's parents, Christina's parents and her sister, maybe Lynn and Lauren as well, if they want to come that is. It's going to be held in the summer house of course." Marlene says.

"Nice." Tobias says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"When are you and Four planning on getting married?" She asks.

"I don't know yet. Soon, hopefully." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." He says.

"Pansycake." Zeke says and Tobias gives him a death glare. "What? You said if he said it one more time you'd slit his throat, you never said anything about any of us."

"True, but you're his brother. You share the same blood." Tobias says. "So, if any of you say Pansycake one more time during this game, I will slit your throat." Tobias gestures to Zeke and Uriah and they both look scared.

"Uriah, wed, bed or dead, me, Shauna or Christina?" I ask.

"Wed you, bed Shauna and kill Christina." Uriah says and Christina has a hurt look on her face. "Sorry, but Shauna's dating my brother and I don't want to be killed by him." Christina nods, not looking as hurt as she was before.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Truth." Tobias says.

"What were you feeling when Tris was in labour?" Uriah asks.

"Hard, I hate seeing Tris cry, and I hate seeing her in pain. When she called me and told me the baby was coming, I knew Tris was crying, I was scared because she was going to be born early and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. When I arrived home and found Tris on the floor crying it was difficult, she had a contraction and I held her hand as she cried out in pain and tears fell down her cheeks. I knew she was scared, I was too. When we were in the hospital and I was hugging her and rubbing her back and holding her hand and she was crying into my shirt, all I wanted was to take her pain away, and for our baby girl to be all right. When she was pushing and my chest was against her back and my hands were in hers, all I wanted was to take the pain away, and for our baby to be born healthy. Then Eve was born and she wasn't crying at first. Tris was crying into my shirt and I was crying, and Linda was trying to get our baby to breathe properly by giving her oxygen. Yet again, all I wanted was to take Tris' pain away, to make our daughter healthy, and to hear our daughter cry. And Eve cried and we were relieved. We held her for a few minutes and she left. Being in the room was hard but I wouldn't change it for the world. I want to be there when all of our children are born, even though I hate to see Tris in pain, I wouldn't want to miss it." Tobias says and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Tris, truth or dare?" He says.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to come to bed with me." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. He stands up and takes my hands before helping me up.

When we get into our bedroom we kiss, passionately, before getting ready for bed and drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics to any of the songs in this fanfic wrong, I got them off a lyrics site. **

**The next chapter will be Ashton's 1****st**** birthday. Yay!**

**I am going to continue this story throughout their college life and their life after that, but do you guys want me to write it as a different fanfic? This fanfic will include their summer after graduation, but do you want me to write a different fanfic about their life in college, or put it in this one. I don't mind but I need to know because their graduation is coming up soon, then there will be some chapters about their summer. So, do you want me to write their life in college in a different story?**

**Please review!**


End file.
